


Companion

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi, star wars the last jedi
Genre: A New Order, Angst, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond, Fugitives, Greylo, Hand holding scene, I guess it’s a fic now, Jekyll and Hyde elements, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is kinky, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Not on my sacred island, On the Run, PWP, Perpetual third wheel Luke, Post TLJ, Smut, Smut!hut, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Wedding, balance, but also romantic smut, elevator smut, force bond sex, happy ever after, kinky smut, make a request, maybe a little bit of plot, mustafar love nest, plot happened, so you’ll get throne room smut, virgin reylo, you guys want throne room smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Smut!hut is canon...





	1. Smuthut

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!hut is canon...

* * *

 

Rey was opening up her heart to him and bearing her soul. Tears were streaming down her face as she told him how lonely she felt. It was a feeling that Kylo was very familiar with.

“You aren’t alone.” he found himself saying, gently.

“Neither are you.” Rey replied.

Her hand trembled as she reached out. Kylo stared at her hand, his heart skipping a beat. He removed his glove and slowly started to reach for her. Across the bond that had formed through the Force, across the galaxy-- he reached for her.

Their fingers touched, lightly, and he saw a vision. The two of them standing side by side. _Rey_ was his future. She was his salvation.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Kylo felt the moment his body travelled across the bond. He was sitting in the little stone hut, across from her-- fingertips touching.

It was instinct to pull her into an embrace, wrapping her drenched body in his warm arms. The fire crackled beside of them. Kylo lowered her body down onto the stone slab. Rey’s fingers intertwined into his hair as she pulled him down. And finally, their lips met in a heated kiss.

Her hands roamed over his tunic, feeling his chest as Kylo nipped at her lower lip. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth-- sliding it along hers as he coaxed her open.

Rey opened her legs, letting Kylo’s body settle between them. He was here-- but at the same time, _he wasn’t._

She started to pull up his tunic, running her hands up his abdominals as she pushed the material over his head. Kylo pulled the blanket off of her and started to remove her damp shirt. He mouthed at her neck down to her sternum, his palms resting over her breasts through her breast band.

Rey started to trace her fingers along his pectorals, thumbing over one of his nipples, making him shiver. He could feel her appreciation over their bond. She had been attracted to him when she unknowingly visited him while he was shirtless in his quarters, fresh out of the shower.

“Ben,” she moaned.

She wanted Ben. Could he be Ben again? Would she accept _Kylo_.

His fingers brushed under the fabric of her breast band and he looked into her hazel eyes to ask for permission. She pulled him down for another kiss as his hand slipped beneath the band, cupping her breast.

Every time their skin touched, the bond pulsed. Kylo rocked his hips against Rey’s, it felt like instinct. Kylo caught her hand in his as she brushed an errant curl out of his face. He kissed her palm and then intertwined their fingers. Her other hand travelled down his torso until she was pulling at the fastenings of his trousers.

In a flurry of movement, her hand was wrapped around his length and he was pushing her pants down her legs.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she stroked him slowly, almost nervously. Her eyes were wide and searching. Kylo pressed his forehead to hers and gave her the answer she was searching for.

They were both new to this. Neither had done this before.

He captured her lips as he slipped his fingers between her folds. She shuttered beneath him at the moment he pressed a finger inside of her. Her body immediately clenched around his digit, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. She was so warm, so tight.

He kissed down her chest to the top of her breast band and nuzzled at her cleavage. She pushed up to her elbows before sitting up all the way. Rey reached behind her back and unclasped her band, letting it drop to the ground of the stone hut. Her chest was heaving as he took in her naked breasts. Small and pert with dusky rose nipples. _Beautiful_. He pushed that thought across the bond and her cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, Kylo was being flipped, his back slamming into the stone slab and Rey was straddling his waist. She looked down at him with a look of pride, and it only served to make him grow harder.

“Please.” Kylo begged, fingers grasped on her waist.

Rey rose up and grabbed his erection, pressing it between her folds before she slid down to the hilt.

They both started moving, meeting each other-- thrust for thrust. Kylo pulled the blanket over Rey’s shoulders with the Force before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

The soft swells of her breasts pressed into his skin, her hard nipples grazing ever so lightly. He found her lips and he kissed her softly, their noses nudging against each other between kisses. _So gorgeous, so beautiful, so mine._

Rey pushed herself up, palms resting on his chest as she rode him. Kylo pressed his thumb against her clit and started rubbing her in swift circles. Her thighs started to shake. Kylo sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly at the stiff peak.

She pushed him down, taking charge as she slammed her hips against his. And _fuck_ if he didn’t love her for it. She nips at his chest, mouthing over him until she is sucking on his nipple. His hands clamp down on her waist as he snaps his hips, chasing his release.

Kylo feels her starting to tighten around his cock, and he moved his thumb back to her clit. Soon she is shuttering around him, her walls squeezing and fluttering around his length, making him push over the edge. He thrusted twice more before stilling inside her.

Rey collapsed on his chest. The blanket draped over them as he held her in his arms. Their skin warm and slick with sweat.

“Ben,” she said, as she looked into his eyes.

And maybe he could be Ben again. For her.

He kissed her again, holding her tightly to his chest as the door to the hut slammed open. They break the kiss and both look over--

“STOP.” Luke screamed.

Kylo felt himself disappear from the bond, awaking in his quarters-- far away from Rey’s warm arms.

He pushed across the bond once more-- to see if Rey was alright.

 _I’m coming to you_. She replied.

A smile spread across his face as he made his way towards the hangar. She was coming-- and he would be there to receive her.


	2. Meet me in the lift

* * *

 

Rey had seen the future when her fingers touched Kylo’s. Ben was still in there. He would turn— they would stand together.

Her pod landed on the _Supremacy_ and she saw Ben’s face looking down at her. Her heart was racing, but she knew that she needed to be here. She needed to help _him_.

As the pod opened, she sat up and Ben looked down at her with a slight smirk. In his hands were a set of binders.

Her heart sank. He was going to turn her over to his master.

***

The lift rose smoothly as Rey stood beside Ben.

“You don’t have to do this.” She said to him.

She tried to convince him of this, knowing that he wouldn’t bow to Snoke. She had seen the future— their future.

“You’ll turn.” Rey said, stepping forward towards his body. “I’ll help you.”

She stared at his lips and then into his dark brown eyes. Rey had a compulsion to raise up on her toes and kiss his pouty lips. She bit her lower lip to contain herself.

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. And then he _growled_ before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it and slashing at the control panel to the lift.

The cart stalled and Ben holstered his saber, pressing Rey’s back to the glass as he continued to kiss her. This felt different, and so much _better_ than when they kissed over the bond.

Ben’s hands travelled up her body until he was cupping her chin. Rey’s fingers flexed as she brought her bound hands towards him, brushing them against his tunic. A small gesture with Ben’s hand and the binders popped open and clanked on the floor of the lift.

Rey ran her hands up Ben’s chest, marveling at the taut muscles. Her fingers sunk into his wavy locks as she finally rose to her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Ben’s hands cupped her ass and lifted her off of her feet. Rey immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection through his trousers, pressed against her center. Ben rubbed his cock against her and bumped her clit through her pants, making her jolt with pleasure.

They had only ever done this over the Force bond, and she was deeply nervous. However, she was filled with so many emotions… belonging, lust, affection, wanting. Ben pressed his tongue between her lips and licked into her mouth. She gasped as she met him with her tongue, sliding against his own.

Suddenly, Ben was dropping her back to her feet and flipping her around. Her hands slammed against the glass of the lift. He pushed her tunic and wraps up past her hips and framed her ass with his hands.

“You have a perfect, peach shaped ass.” he remarked.

He grabbed the band of her pants and pulled them roughly down her legs. When they had done this over the bond-- he had been gentle and sweet. Now he was raw and passionate.

“Kylo?”

He dropped to his knees and nipped at her ass, making her jump.

“Hey,” Rey started to complain-- but her complaints quickly turned into moans as he thrust his tongue through her folds.

What was-- it felt _amazing_. His mouth buried between her thighs, licking her thoroughly. She felt herself rising, growing closer to that feeling of release that she achieved over their bond. Just as she was about to tip of the edge, Kylo pulled away.

Rey groaned at the loss, looking over her shoulder at him. He was sitting back on his haunches and wiping his mouth with a smug look on his face.

“Damnit Kylo.”

He slapped her ass, as he stood and positioned himself behind her.

“Hush now.” Kylo replied.

Rey could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down as he freed his erection. She felt the hard tip of him pressing through her slick folds. Rey’s hands shook on the glass as she arched her back, trying to get him to enter her.

“Patience-- my apprentice.” he whispered into her ear as he slid slowly inside.

He pushed her tunic up further until her breasts were exposed and he pressed her against the glass. The cold of the glass felt amazing against her overheated skin.

Kylo started pumping into her harder. He reached between their bodies and found her clit, circling it with two fingers.

“I saw something too--” Kylo said between thrusts.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back against his chest, making her back arch awkwardly as he grabbed her breast.

He mouthed at her neck, making his way up her jawline to the corner of her mouth.

“You’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me.”

Kylo started pounding into her as he pinched and plucked at her nipple.

“You are so kriffing tight Rey.”

She lost the ability to speak, only able to moan out as he hit something inside her that made pleasure rush through her core.

Rey was so close, she could feel herself climbing, just seconds away from being pushed over the edge. Kylo abandoned her breast and grabbed her wrist, slamming it against the glass. He held on so tightly, she was sure he could feel her pulse racing beneath his gloves.

Rey felt herself crashing into her orgasm, and seconds later Kylo was spilling inside her. His head pressed against the space between her shoulder blades as they both gasped for breath.

He groaned as he slipped out of her. She could feel his come slipping down her thighs. Kylo collected it with his gloved finger and pressed it back into her before pulling her pants back in place.

Rey fixed her tunic and turned around to meet his eyes.

He reached out with the Force and activated the lift as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Do you trust me?” Kylo asked.

And Rey nodded her head. He grabbed her arm as the doors to the lift opened and led her into the throne room towards his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trash lol. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Unbeta’d


	3. Throne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for throne room smut. So.... here it is. This is pure filth.

* * *

 

Kylo ignited the Skywalker saber with the Force, slicing his master into two. Rey’s body dropped to the floor and she quickly scrambled to her knees as she looked up at him with shock.

They stared at each other as he pulled the saber towards her. She grabbed it just as Kylo ignited his own blade, and then they turned back to back to take on the praetorian guards.

Both of them started to fight the guards in synchronized combat. Kylo felt her every move through their Force bond and it was as if they were one unit-- pushing and pulling off of one another. He felt her hand on his thigh as she rolled off his back.

Soon they were separated, on opposite sides of the throne room as they each took on multiple guards. Kylo lost sight of Rey for just a moment; as he zeroed in on her, she was stabbed by the guard she was fighting. He grit his teeth as he turned back and cut down the guard at his back.

They were each down to one opponent each, and Kylo lost his saber, the guard maneuvered himself behind Kylo and held him in a choke hold with his weapon.

He watched Rey from across the room as she cut down her opponent. Then she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Ben.” Rey screamed as she threw Kylo her lightsaber. He ignited it, instantly killing the praetorian guard that was choking him. The lifeless body fell to the ground. He looks around at the destruction and then towards Rey.

Her chest was heaving as she took in big gasping breaths. She had been so raw and powerful when she fought alongside him. His dick had hardened when she screamed in rage-- it was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Kylo walked purposefully up to her, pulling her roughly to his chest as he captured her lips. She kissed him back, it was a battle of teeth and tongues.

Rey started ripping his tunic over his head and he did the same, ridding her of her clothes until they were both seeing every inch of each other’s bodies for the first time.

Kylo laid on his back as Rey straddled him. He grabbed hold of her waist as she slid slowly down his length. His head fell back against the duracrete floor as he groaned with pleasure. She was still so impossibly tight. He would never tire of this-- being inside her.

Something about the imagery of Rey-- _his Rey_ , tiny as she is stuffed full of his cock made him grow impossibly harder inside her. Her hands fell to his chest as she started to rock her hips against his.

There was nothing soft or gentle about them in this moment. It was rough-- Rey nails scratched against his chest as he thrusted up into her.

Suddenly, Kylo was rolling Rey over onto her back and fucking her into the floor of the throne room. It was a battle for dominance-- and the way she fought back made him all the more excited.

It was heated kisses between rough tugs of hair. Her teeth biting into his lip as he grabbed her neck tightly-- not enough to hurt, just rough enough to sate their pent up energy.

Rey bit his nipple before she pushed him off with the Force. His back slammed against the duracrete as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She grabbed his erection in her hand and started to stroke him slowly.

Kylo’s feet slid on the floor as Rey lowered her mouth over the head of his cock. She started out slow and tentative, and Kylo held her head as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. His fingers curled in her hair as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

She flicked her tongue against the head and Kylo groaned, grabbing her under the arms and pulling her bodily over him, slamming her down onto his cock.

He started to pound into her from below, watching as her tits bounced with every snap of his hips. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed relentlessly. Her nipple hardened beneath his palm as he massaged her soft flesh.

Rey was pushed back onto her back as he entered her again. Kylo kissed down her chest until he was licking the underside of her breast. Rey’s hands grasped the back of his head and pulled him to her chest. He sucked her nipple in his mouth, feeling the peak stiffen between his lips.

Kylo released her breast with a slick pop and grabbed her leg under her knee, pushing her leg up towards her chest so he could watch his cock as it slid in and out of her tight pussy. She was so tight, so slick-- and _fuck_ his knees were killing him on the blasted floor. Next time they would find a kriffing bed.

He changed the angle of his hips and his mouth ran dry when he could see the movement of his cock inside her, making her lower stomach bulge as she was filled.

Rey’s nailed dug into his chest as she screamed beneath him. Kylo speed up his thrusts, rubbing against that spot inside that made her jolt and moan.

Her walls clenched around him as she crashed into her orgasm. Kylo brought both of her legs over his shoulders as he rose to his knees and fucked her through his release. He stilled inside her as he finished, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Her breasts rose and fell as she took in huge breaths.

They quickly disentangled and got dressed. Kylo was putting his gloves back on when he reached out for her once more.

“Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and start a new order.”

She looked confused as she called out to him.

“Ben, please don’t do this. Please don’t go this way.”

“Join me Rey,” he held out his hand-- “Please.” his voice trembled as he felt everything inside him breaking.

She was rejecting him. Just like everybody else had always done.

She reached for the Skywalker saber and he grabbed it with the Force. Both of them tugging, trying to gain control of it. They each were pushed back with the strength of their combined Forces, the saber broke into two causing an explosion throughout the _Supremacy_. The last thing Kylo remembered was the look of sadness on Rey’s face as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d. I have an idea for the next chapter but after that— prompt me? 
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this filth.


	4. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don’t know where this story is going. It was supposed to be a one shot. But I’m going to try to make the following chapters longer.

* * *

 

The last image she saw of him-- he was on his knees and looked as if he were broken. And the part that hurt the most, was knowing that Rey had failed him, just as everybody else had. She couldn’t save him. Ben should be here right now, with her. But even she couldn’t undo Snoke’s grooming. It left her feeling bereft.

In the ‘fresher, she was standing underneath the spray of the shower, finally washing off the dirt, sweat, and blood from the battle. Her heart ached with loneliness. Rey had thought that she had found her belonging-- her other half. But they were destined to be on opposite sides. Neither willing to budge of what they thought was _right_.

The sound of the water faded into nothingness as Rey felt the familiar presence behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Ben with his hands against the wall, the water raining down upon his head as he let out an agonizing scream.

His head lifted when he sensed her presence, slowing turning to look at her.

Rey quickly crossed her arms covering her chest.

He snorted as his eyes drifted down her body.

“It’s not as if I haven’t seen them before. Like I haven’t _sucked_ them.”

“You are vile.” she snapped.

Rey let her hands drop down to her sides as she looked into his eyes. They were red rimmed and swollen.

“Why?” she asked.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Why did you leave me? You rejected me like everybody else in my life. You are no different from the rest. I thought you were different.”

“You know that I don’t believe in your cause-- I can not side with the First Order.”

Ben rubbed his temples in irritation before grasping her jaw.

“That is NOT what I asked of you. I asked you to join me. To rule together and start a new order. Not the First Order or the Resistance. What did you think Rey? That I could come back to the rebels with open arms?”

“And why couldn’t you?” she yelled back. “Your mother misses you.”

“Did you ever stop to think about the impossibility of what you asked of me? How was I to command the troops to stop the attack? I had just killed the Supreme Leader.”

Rey let out a sob as she clutched the wrist of the handing holding her cheek.

“So where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know.” he replied, taking a step forward and wrapping her in his arms.

His body was warm and slick from the hot water. She felt comfortable in his embrace, like it was somewhere she belonged. He started to run his fingers through her wet tresses.

“Luke is gone.” Rey said into his chest.

Ben rested his chin on the top of her head as his grip on her waist tightened.

“He didn’t die in vain. He died peacefully and with purpose.” Rey added.

Rey could feel the anger rising in Ben’s chest, the hurt that never went away, the betrayal from his own flesh and blood.

“He died for you, didn’t he?” Rey pressed.

Ben shook his head, “No, no, I don’t believe that. He turned on me. He played on my emotions. Manipulated me so the Resistance could escape.”

“He did it to save you from yourself. He did it so you would have an outlet for your rage while not causing any more blood to be on your hands. His death isn’t on your hands. He sacrificed his life so that you could come back-- don’t you see?”

“It’s too late for that. I’m too far gone.”

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their noses were touching.

“It’s not too late. You belong here, with me. You belong by my side.”

Ben closed the distance and kissed her lips. The touch was soft and searching as they both mourned what could have been. It felt like a part of her was missing-- a part of her soul was lost. But here and now-- they had each other. At least they had this.

His hands smoothed over the small of her back, pressing her body flush against his. Rey didn’t want to let go of him, she didn’t want it to end. She wanted the vision to be real. She couldn’t let her heart give up on him-- she felt it in her soul, their destinies were intertwined. Their story wasn’t over. It had only just begun.

His wet lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss, her fingers sunk into his wet locks as he looked into her eyes. His eyes told the story of a broken man, a man with nothing and nobody left in the world. But it wasn’t true. She was still here and she wouldn’t give up on him.

It was all gentle touches and soft kisses. This wasn’t Kylo-- this was Ben. He was still alive inside the broken man before her. He wasn’t lost to the dark; not in the way he believed.

“Ben.”

Tears slipped down his cheeks as the vision started to dissipate. Rey scrambled to hold on to his arms-- but he had already faded. As if he had never been there at all. Once again, she was achingly alone.

She let out a strangled sob as she curled into herself. She collapsed on the floor of the ‘fresher and hid her face into her knees as she cried. It felt like her soul was being split apart. And it wasn’t until she composed herself that she realized she had been feeling his pain as well.

***

Across the Galaxy, Kylo lifted his head from the cool tile of the ‘fresher. The water had run cold and he was left with an emptiness in his heart.

He traced the scar on his face and thought about Rey. He thought about her rage and her darkness, but also her light.

Somewhere, deep in her heart she still felt that she could bring him back.

Kylo knew that he would never fight for the Resistance. He would never be light. But perhaps the two of them could meet somewhere in the middle. If he ever wanted his future with Rey to become a reality, he would have to find the balance. The balance between Kylo and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d  
> Prompt me.


	5. At night, desperate to sleep.

* * *

Waking up alone was a feeling that Kylo was used to. For years he was left in the care of a nanny droid while his mother attended political meetings and his father was somewhere halfway across the galaxy. But after the Force bound him to the girl from Jakku-- when he woke up alone in his quarters, he felt a loneliness like he had never felt before. Rey was always there, in some facet, but he didn’t understand how the bond worked or how it connected them. So he found himself thinking of her, and wondering. Waiting for when the Force would push them together again. And missing her while they were separated.

Whispers had spread across the star destroyer. The Supreme Leader had been murdered, the Praetorian guards maimed and beheaded. It was only a matter of time before the events of the Throne room were questioned. General Hux was perceptive, Kylo could tell that the ginger irritant hadn’t believed his kriffing story. Kylo had panicked when he awoke to find that Rey had left him. He was a traitor to the order for murdering Snoke. The first thing to come to his mind was to say that Rey was the one that killed him. Now, he wanted to smack himself for how foolish that was. Rey would become a target, and he couldn’t let anything happen to her.

Kylo got dressed and made his way to the bridge. Hux was already standing at attention, a scowl on his face. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Kylo was sure he didn’t fare much better.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux interjected. “What are your orders?”

And isn't this what Kylo had always wanted? Power and control? Then why did this feel so empty? Why did it feel like there was something missing?

“We need to build back up our army. The resistance suffered a great loss. It won’t be long before we catch the remaining rebels and destroy them all,” Kylo gritted out.

“You can’t possible let them get away. Their precious _princess_ has allies all over the galaxy. In no time at all their resistance will--”

Kylo swiped his hand to the side, throwing Hux through the air with the Force. The general groaned as he pushed up to his knees, wiping his uniform off as he stood and gave Kylo a death glare.

“And what of the girl?” Hux sneered. “The one that murdered the Supreme Leader and left you for dead?”

“If you find here-- you will bring her to me. Unharmed.”

Kylo pushed past Hux and walked towards the viewport, looking out at the expanse of stars. He pressed his gloved hands to the cool glass and sighed. He saw his reflection on the glass as it morphed into a hazy image of Rey’s face. He swallowed hard as her image faded and he was met with his own brown eyes. His fingertips slipped down the glass as he turned and walked back towards his quarters.

***

It was apparent to Rey that being back on the Falcon was causing a lot of turmoil in Leia Organa. The woman sat on a cot and gently traced a name that had been carved into the bulkhead. _Ben_.

This woman had lost so much already, Rey was determined that she wouldn’t let Leia lose her son.

As she approached the cot sitting down opposite of Leia, she noticed how tired Leia looked. They sat in silence, neither needing to say anything as they thought about the great sacrifice that Luke made for all of them. And for Ben.

“I’m not getting any younger,” Leia said. “I’m tired of fighting this war. I’ve been fighting my whole life. My bones are weary and I have lost more than I ever thought I could. I almost gave up on _him_.”

Rey knew that Leia was speaking of her son.

“Luke reminded me that nobody is ever truly lost.”

“He’s not lost. Not forever. I saw our future. Ben Solo is alive. He’s hidden beneath the shrouds of darkness that is Kylo Ren. But I won’t give up on him. He will come back to us.”

Leia gave her a small smile, one filled with a lifetime of hurt.

“I hope that I am around to see him return,” she replied.

Rey’s heart hurt. She couldn’t imagine the pain that went along with losing a child in the way that she lost Ben. For so long, Rey had longed for her family to return. A facade that she had put up and had convinced herself of-- that her parents wanted her, that they would come back for her. Deep down, Rey knew the truth. And it was Ben that helped her to remember. Though his words were harsh, they were true. She was truly nobody.

_But not to me._

That’s what he had said. _But not to me._

Rey reached out and took Leia’s hands in her own. She squeezed Leia’s fingers and looked into her brown eyes. The one’s her son had inherited from her.

“There is something you should know. Your son-- we are connected in the Force. We share a bond.”

“What?” Leia asked, confusion painted across her features.

“Snoke said he bridged our minds-- to manipulate us. Yet, Snoke is dead and the bond lives on. I think there is more to it. I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine. He’s so lonely, so lost. I think I am the only one that will be able to reach him. And I want to bring him back.”

Leia averted her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“He’s going to have to be the one to decide. He is the only one that can change himself. Perhaps with your help, your support-- you can guide him back.”

“I won’t give up on him,” Rey replied.

Leia pulled her into a hug and Rey relished the maternal warmth of her arms.

***

Kylo was laying on his side in his bed as he thought about this new position and what he could possibly bring to the galaxy. For the longest time, he had always wanted peace and prosperity to reign.

There were certainly flaws in the way the First Order was run. But with Snoke dead and Kylo taking up leadership, there was a chance for him to make some changes. There was still that one nagging insecurity-- Kylo had his suspicions that Hux was planning a coup against him. The troops were loyal to the general. He realized that much when they obeyed Hux’s command over his own on Crait.

The way the general was sneaking around the star destroyer made Kylo immensely uncomfortable. Hux’s datapad was always switched on and he skimmed it with intrigue. Always with a sly smile on his pinched face.

And then there was Rey. He had wanted to rule alongside her. He wanted to give her the entire galaxy, but she was still holding on to the false hopes of the resistance. The resistance believed in fairy tales. It was all falsities. Nothing of substance. And there was a part of him that loathed for Rey to find that out on her own. He wanted to shield her from anymore hurt.

He closed his eyes and hummed, letting his fingers trace along the silk black sheets. When he opened his eyes he was looking into Rey’s hazel ones. She was laying on the bed with her hand flat against the mattress, just inches from his own hand.

Kylo reached out and gently touched her fingertips.

“Rey.”

“Ben,” she replied, interlacing their fingers as they looked into each others eyes.

He wanted to apologize again for being an idiot. For acting irrationally. Nobody was more disappointed than himself. He had let too much of _Kylo_ in. Ben was the whisper of himself that was lost inside his broken soul. He only ever surfaced when Rey was around.

“I miss you,” he said, as he brought their hands to his lips and he pressed kisses along the delicate bones of her wrist.

“Do you feel--” she paused, as if looking for the words. “Do you feel like there is something missing?”

“Yes,” he replied. And it was true. The bond between them seemed to flicker and burn with proximity. Now that they were separated, it felt like being torn apart. A feeling that Ben was all too familiar with.

“I have the ancient Jedi texts. I took them with me before leaving the island.”

Kylo perked up, he was curious as to what the texts spoke of. He reached out for Rey’s face and traced his fingertips along her cheek.

“Have you read them?” he asked.

“No, not yet. I need help Ben. I don’t know how to control this power. Luke is gone-- and I need your help.”

His heart started fluttering in his chest. She was accepting his proposal. Finally, he would be able to train her in the ways of the Force.

“Anything Rey. I’ll do anything for you.”

His fingers found their way into Rey’s hair as he brushed them through her tresses. She pressed her body against his and Kylo felt like he was being burnt alive. He could feel every curve of her body through her sleep shirt. Kylo’s hand spanned the small of her back as he gathered Rey into his arms.

He turned his head and started pressing kisses along her neck, leading up her jawline until he found her lips.

Kylo could feel her heart beating against his chest. His own heart beat in sync with her’s and it felt so very _intimate_.

Kylo rolled over and pressed her body into the mattress. He slipped his hand between their bodies and found her hot center, slipping his fingers beneath her underwear until he was teasing her folds.

She moaned against his neck as she pressed a kiss to his pulse point. Kylo kissed down her body, through the fabric of her sleep shirt until he reached her spread legs. He rubbed his nose along her covered pussy and inhaled her scent.

He pushed his fingers beneath the band of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. Rey’s legs fell open as she relaxed back into the mattress. Kylo spread her pussy with his fingers and leaned forward to blow against her core. She shivered beneath him, her nipples were hard and standing at attention in the thin shirt.

Kylo slipped his hands underneath her ass and pulled her hips up to his mouth as he licked a long stripe up her center. She shuddered beneath him as his tongue flicked against her clit. He continued to lick and suckle at her folds as his nose bumped against her nub. It was incredible how _real_ this felt. He could _smell_ and _taste_ her--

Rey started to roll her hips against his face as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue and lips. He could do this for hours-- days even. She was just so beautiful and tasted so good. She started to shudder against his lips and Kylo pressed his tongue eagerly into her pussy. She crashed into her orgasm-- coming on his tongue and coating him with her juices.

He sat up and started to push her panties back into place. Kylo looked at her with such affection. Her cheeks were stained red from her blush. Kylo wiped his mouth of her arousal and crawled over her body to kiss her again.

Her tongue was sliding against his as he rocked his hips against her thigh. He was painfully hard and wanting to feel her tight pussy wrapped around his cock again.

Then suddenly, she was gone. The bond fizzled out-- and she was gone. Kylo punched the mattress in frustration. If only he held on to her tighter, maybe the Force wouldn’t be so cruel as to take her away from him.

He pushed the band of his sleep pants down and took himself in hand. He thought about Rey, beautiful, perfect Rey. His hand moved quickly up and down his cock, chasing his orgasm as he thought about her breasts and her rosy nipples.

He came with a muffled groan, his spend covering his hand and chest. His head fell back onto the pillow in frustration.

They had only been apart for a day and it already felt like an eternity.

***

Rey woke in the middle of the night with Kylo’s arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer into his chest. She held onto him tightly as she closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep, hoping that she wouldn’t wake up to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!!


	6. Pavydus

* * *

 

Something was going on aboard the Finalizer, and the constant whispers and averted eyes only served to make Kylo grow paranoid and angry. He needed to establish order amongst the troops. He needed to gain the respect that these soldiers so readily gave to General Hux. He could feel that the troops questioned his leadership abilities.

Kylo was already tremendously irritated as he stalked down the corridors. He froze in his spot when he felt the bond activate. Seeing Rey would calm him down. She was the only piece of light left in his soul. She was the other half to his whole. She was— being swung around in a circle by _somebody_ and she erupted in a peel of laughter.

He let out a scream and ignited his lightsaber slashing at the wall closest to him.  
Two stormtroopers skidded to a stop and departed down the corridor at top speed.

Rey froze and turned to look at him. Something exploded behind her and somebody— he couldn’t see _who_ , dropped her back down on her feet.

“What was that?” a male voice asked. Kylo gritted his teeth in rage.

“Poe, I’ve got to go,” she said with a small smile.

She turned to walk off and Kylo followed behind her, his chest nearly touching her back at the proximity.

“ _Dameron_.” He scoffed. “Poe Dameron. The kriffing pilot.”

Rey ignored him as she made her way through what he could only assume was the rebel base. Once she was alone in her room, she slapped him across the face. And it surprised Kylo that it stung.

“What was that for?” he seethed. Jealousy roaring through his veins. “You’re _mine_. You belong to me. I won’t share you with some trigger happy _flyboy_.”

“I’m not your possession, you _nerfherder_.”

Kylo clenched his fist so tightly that his gloves creaked. He tried to calm the rage boiling through him as he responded.

“We are bound in the Force. I will not be _witness_ to you kriffing with somebody else.” The thought alone made his stomach turn and he thought he would get sick.

Angry tears slipped out of her eyes as she flopped down on her cot.

“Ben, you are such an idiot,” she cried.

Kylo took a step back as he was about to retort, but she cut him off.

“Poe is _gay_. He likes men. He has no interest in me or any other woman for that matter.”

That confession stopped him in his tracks. The anger dissipated and he was left with immense guilt over his overreaction.

He made to walk towards her-- to wrap her up in his arms and comfort her. To apologize. But she held her hand up at him, stopping him in his place.

“Don’t touch me,” she spat.

Kylo felt his heart crack. Rey always took comfort in his arms, comfort in his embrace. She shied away from physical contact for so long in her life, but she was always comfortable with _him_. And now he had ruined it. He ruined one of the only good things they had.

“I’m sorry,” he said sadly, taking his glove out and offering her his hand.

She looked at him for a moment, deciding what to do. Then, as she reached for him, the connection faded and he was left alone in the corridor of the Finalizer.

He walked quickly down the corridor towards the training room; he needed to let out the aggression that was building in his chest.

Kylo rounded the corner and ran smack into Hux.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux snarked. “Who were you talking to?”

Kylo reached out and started to choke Hux with the Force, only enough to warn him not to question him.

“That is _none_ of your business.”

Kylo released him and stalked to the training room. As the door closed behind him, he grabbed his saber and screamed. The durasteel walls were left with saber slashes amongst the smoke and ash.

***

Rey wiped her splotchy cheeks and collected herself enough to leave her quarters. She needed to talk to somebody about Ben, but the only person she could think to talk to was his _mother_. She was the only one that knew about the bond. Poe and Finn wouldn’t understand. The other resistance members would see her as a liability.

She arrived in front of the General’s quarters and knocked softly. The door opened and Leia welcomed Rey inside.

Leia looked tired and weary. Rey walked inside and sat down across from Leia in the living area.

“What is wrong, Rey? I can feel that you are unbalanced.”

More tears slipped out of her eyes and she brushed them away furiously.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Rey started. “The bond I share with Ben-- that is only just the beginning. We care for each other very deeply.”

Leia was silent as she let Rey finish, looking at her lovingly.

“But he’s-- he’s just so _infuriating_.”

Leia chuckled as she clutched a hand over her chest.

“Oh Rey, that’s his Solo genes. He is more like his father than he would ever like to admit. What has my son done to make you so upset?”

Rey recounting the events of Ben’s jealous rage and the awful things he insinuated that Rey would do. It hurt her deeply that he would think her capable of those things. Why couldn’t he trust her?

Leia grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

“My son is many things, and from what you’ve told me-- I can see that he cares for you very deeply. However, he has deep seated trust issues. This is a fault put on all of us. We lied to him about Anakin’s identity, we kept things from him. None of us trusted that he wouldn’t turn to the Dark side, and because of that-- it was inevitable that he would turn. We were the cause of that, because of our fear.”

Rey thought back to the night of the academy, seeing the fear on Ben’s face as his uncle tried to _murder_ him in his sleep. Luke was the one to create Kylo Ren. He gave up on him and thought Ben wasn’t worth saving.

“I’m not telling you this so you can forgive him. My son can be an ass, but I did want you to see that his emotions run deeper than what's on the surface. Perhaps the next time the bond activates, you can tell him why his actions hurt you so much. Maybe then he would understand the fault in his ways.”

Rey nodded and gave Leia a shy smile. She felt better about it already and couldn’t wait to clear everything up with Ben. She didn’t like feeling distant from him. They were already galaxies apart.

***

Sleep never came easy to Kylo. Ever since that night he woke up to see his own flesh and blood standing over him with a lightsaber-- he never felt comfortable in the vulnerable state of unconsciousness.

Tonight was like every other night, tossing and turning in his bed while his mind played over the events of the day.

He felt sick with guilt over what he had said to Rey. He was the cause of those tears. He had hurt her. Kylo destroyed everything he touched. He couldn’t live with himself if he _destroyed_ her too.

He remembered his comment to his uncle in his rage at being rejected. _“I will destroy her.”_ Even Luke Skywalker called him out on that lie.

Suddenly, Kylo felt the Force drain from him-- the connection between him and Rey was stagnant and he felt like there was something fundamentally missing from him. He started to panic when the door to his quarters opened and Hux walked in holding a blaster and a lizard sitting on his shoulders.

Hux held the blaster up and immediately shot at Kylo. He held up his hand out of instinct but the Force was suppressed and the blaster bolt hit his hand painfully.

 _Ysalamir._ That’s what the fuzzy lizard was. Hux had acquired one for the sole purpose of repelling the Force.

Kylo rolled out of the bed as Hux shot at him again, hitting him in his stomach. Kylo grabbed his saber off of his side table and ignited it. Without the Force, he wasn’t as precise. But he was still able to deflect the blaster shots.

He swung the saber in Hux’s direction and the general backed up and called for his troops. Kylo slashed through the incoming stormtroopers as they started shooting at him.

“KILL HIM!” Hux bellowed.

Kylo raced towards the hangar. He needed to escape quickly. He was already injured and without the use of the Force, he needed to recover and make a plan in taking down Hux.

He deflected more blaster shots as he ran towards his Upsilon-class command shuttle. He got hit in the shoulder and in his leg as he let down the ramp and quickly made his way over to the pilots seat.

He felt the Force flowing through his veins once he was far enough away from Hux and the ysalamir. He slammed his fist on the hyperdrive and shot out of the hangar into lightspeed.

Kylo knew that he would have to get a clean ship. He put in the coordinates for Takodana, hoping that Maz wouldn’t kill him on sight when he arrived. She always had a soft spot for his father-- perhaps she would take pity on him.

Once he was safely out of the First Order’s fleet, he staggered to the refresher, searching for bacta patches to place on his wounds. He stripped off his blood soaked tunic and tossed it on the floor.

Kylo felt dizzy at the loss of blood, but he pushed himself to remain cognizant. He only had himself to rely on, he couldn’t afford to pass out.

He sat on the floor of the fresher as he opened the bacta packages with his teeth, placing the patches on each blaster wound. He leaned his head against the durasteel wall and groaned in pain.

The Force around him swirled as Rey appeared before him, she was sitting up in her night clothes and looking at him with fear in her hazel eyes.

“I thought-- I thought you severed the connection,” she replied with sadness.

The effort to speak out loud was too much for him, so he pushed his thoughts across the bond.

_Hux turned on me, he acquired a Ysalamir lizard that suppresses the Force. I would never Rey, I would never sever our connection._

“Where are you going? I’ll come to you-- I need to help you.”

His heart warmed with the knowledge that she wanted to be with him, she wanted to help him. Knowing that she would leave the Resistance to just be with him. But Kylo was a target, and he couldn’t put her life in danger until he successfully disappeared from the First Order’s radar.

_Not until I know you’ll be safe. Please be patient for me sweetheart._

  
She crawled over to him and gently touched his cheek with the barest hint of her fingertips. Then she was pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

Kylo placed one hand on her lower back as he pressed his tongue between her lips. They were galaxies apart, yet the Force allowed them _this_. Somehow, it was possible for them to be together through it all. Neither one of them would ever be alone again. Kylo felt his heart beating faster when he came to the realization… and he thought perhaps that he had always felt for her in this way. Ever since he heard of her and that fateful day in the forest on Takodana.

“Rey,” he uttered out loud, because he wanted her to hear this from his own mouth. “I love you.”

Her eyes widened and then she disappeared, only the ghost of her presence left behind as he curled in on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori! 
> 
> The chapter title means jealous in sith XD


	7. Death

* * *

 

Rey had pleaded with him. The stubborn ass. He was hurting and bleeding out on the floor of his shuttle, yet he wouldn’t tell her where he was going.

News had spread over the Holonet that Supreme Leader Snoke had been assassinated. Rey’s own projection showed up on the feed-- a bounty had been placed on her head for the murder of the Supreme Leader.

Resistance members slapped her on the back, congratulating her on _murder_. If only they had known the truth… that it was Ben Solo that murdered his abuser. That he chose _her_ when he could have killed her. Then they worked together to eliminate the praetorian guards.

Rey thought about Ben-- wherever he was right now. He surely had a bounty on his head also. Hux tried to murder him, and Ben was now a traitor and an enemy of the Order. Her heart sunk at the realization. He was an enemy of the Order and the Resistance. He was truly alone.

***

The bond was quiet the following day cycles. Rey couldn’t help but to worry about Ben. She wished she could understand the bond and figure out how to control it, so she could reach out to him.

It was infuriated, just waiting and worrying about him. The Force was a fickle energy. One that she wished she could understand so she could manipulate it and connect with Ben at her own convenience.

Rey walked down the corridor feeling a pull that was leading her towards Leia’s quarters. It felt much like the time in Takodana when she was pulled towards the Skywalker saber and saw visions. Visions that she now realized had revolved around Ben Solo. She knocked on the door and it shot open as Leia asked Rey to come in.

Leia was laying under a pile of blankets. Her health was deteriorating rapidly. She was such a strong woman. Somebody that Rey would continue to look up to even after she becomes one with the Force. The heart can only take so much hurt. And this woman-- she had been hurt continuously through her life. Losing her home planet, her son to the Dark, her husband, and now her brother. Among many other losses along the way.

“Leia, is there anything that I can bring you. Anything that will make you feel more comfortable?” It hurt Rey to see her like this.

Leia managed to sit up and waved Rey over. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of Leia’s hands, they were cool and clammy to the touch.

“There is nothing you can do Rey. It is just simply my time to go. I feel it in my heart and the Force around me. It is time, Rey.”

Tears started to slide down Rey’s cheeks. Her heart was breaking. She reached out across the bond-- reaching and hoping to find Ben. He needed to be here for this. He needed to say goodbye.

As if he had been summoned, he appeared beside Rey, standing over the body of his mother. His face was pale and he looked to have lost a lot of blood. But he was quiet as he stared down at his mother. _Can you see her?_ Rey wondered. And he answered her over the bond. _Yes, I can._

Rey squeezed Leia’s hand as she spoke up. “Ben is here. He’s standing right beside me. If there is anything you want to say.”

The room was filled with tears as each of them sobbed silently. Ben’s hand was held over his cheeks, peeking through the spaces between his fingers as his mother swallowed hard.

“Ben. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t a better mother to you. We all let you down, we all failed you. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t enough to save you from the Dark.”

Ben shook his head as he gently stroked his mother’s cheek.

“No-- I’m a monster. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Leia reacted to the touch on her cheek, but Rey could tell that she couldn’t hear her son’s words.

“Don’t let your father’s sacrifice be in vain. Come home Ben, come back to the light.”

Rey grabbed Ben’s arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I can’t-- I can’t come back. But maybe there is something else.” Ben stated, more so to himself than to anybody else.

“Rey,” Leia coughed, “Tell him that I love him.”

Ben bit his lip and looked at the ceiling as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

“Tell her that I love her too.”

Rey repeated Ben’s words and Leia smiled as life left her body. She wasn’t in pain when she crossed over, she died peacefully.

Rey wrapped Ben up in her arms and held him as he cried for the loss of his mother. Rey felt the wet drops of his tears on her neck. And then he was gone, and nothing was left but the cold emptiness of Leia’s quarters. Rey had never felt so alone.

***

The funeral was held the next day cycle. Ben stood beside of Rey as they lit the funeral pyre. He held her hand tightly as the Resistance gave their respects. Rey knew that it hurt him that he wasn’t here in person. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen from his tears.

_Please tell me where you are. You shouldn’t be alone right now. Let me help you Ben._

_Not yet. It isn’t safe._ He replied.

Rey sighed as she squeezed his hand.

_Hux has put a bounty on my head. I’m not safe anywhere. At least we could be together._

His head snapped around to look into her eyes. It was clear that he hadn’t known about the bounty. He was shocked. But before she could respond, he slipped from her grasp-- fading from view.

***

Leadership around the Resistance was being questioned at every turn. Poe seemed to take the lead on most occasions, trying to calm everybody after the loss of the beloved princess. He held a lot of anger in his eyes and Rey knew that the general meant something to him. He saw her as a mother.

Meetings were held where tactics were discussed. And Rey felt sick at what her friends had hoped she would stand for. They wanted her to take out Kylo Ren, and any other leaders of the First Order. Without leadership-- the First Order would fall. Rey held her tongue as she thought of how the Resistance was faltering under the same problem.

Rey looked up into Finn’s eyes and he looked back at her curiously. She was pleading with him to understand. She needed to explain everything that had happened in the past weeks. It was time for the truth to come out.

The resistance members left the room one by one until Finn and Rey were the only ones left.

“What is it Rey? What’s wrong.”

She swallowed hard as she found the courage to tell Finn everything that she had been keeping from them.

“I wasn’t the one to kill Snoke.”

He made to speak, but Rey held up her hand to silence him. “Hold on, let me finish.”

She started from the beginning, explaining each of the Force bond connections. She explained how she could feel Ben’s loneliness and he could feel her’s.

She told him that Ben could have killed her, but instead-- he cut down the man that had abused and groomed him from childhood. He didn’t do it for power-- no he did it for _her_. And he reacted badly to being left behind. And Rey knew why that had cut Ben so deeply. He was always being rejected and left behind. In retrospect, it was a mistake. She should have talked to him calmly instead of leaving him while he was knocked out.

Once she was finished with her story, Finn looked at her with sadness.

“You’ve been compromised,” he whispered.

He back away from her like he was scared of what she would do. Her eyes welled up with tears as she chased after him.

“Wait-- please understand.”

“No-- he’s done something to you, messed with your mind with the Force. He created this connection to manipulate you.”

“No Finn, he didn’t.

Finn was rushing out of the room leaving Rey behind as she whispered into the empty room.

“I’m in love with him.”

***

Rey was awoken that night by a soft knock on her door. She used the Force to press the release for the door and to let whoever was on the other side access to her quarters.

Finn walked in carrying a bag and placing it on the floor.

“What is this?” Rey questioned.

“This is for you.” he replied.

  
“What, so you are kicking me out now? Because I’m compromised. I’m a liability to the Resistance. You know me better than that Finn.”

We walked quickly over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

“No Rey, not because you are compromised. I’m doing this because I care for you and I want you safe. If they Resistance finds out about this _Force_ thing between you and Ren-- they will use you as a weapon.”

He wasn’t wrong. Poe was already setting her up on a pedestal because of her Force abilities. Believing that she alone would be the Jedi that would bring peace to the Galaxy. Yet, she was hardly a Jedi. She had been barely trained by Skywalker himself.

Finn sighed as he released her arms and pulled her in for a swift hug.

“You care about him. I can see it in your eyes. I may not understand, but you are my friend. And I trust you.”

When they broke apart, Rey ran over to her bed where she kept the ancient Jedi texts. She quickly shoved them in the back along with her few clothes and the broken pieces of the Skywalker saber.

Finn followed behind her as she made her way towards the open hangar outside of the Resistance base. The Falcon was within sight, and Rey knew that Chewie was already inside. She turned back to look at Finn one last time as the ramp lowered.

“Thank you,” she uttered.

Finn held his hand up solemnly and waved to her before turning and walking back to the Resistance base.

Rey climbed the ramp and told Chewie to prepare the ship for take off. She didn’t know where she was heading, but they needed to disappear. She needed to find Ben. Ahch-To hadn’t been compromised yet because the only ones that knew of its existence were dead, despite the Resistance. And for the time being she wasn’t an enemy of the Resistance.

Rey typed in the coordinates for Ahch-To. If she could talk to Ben, maybe she could convince him to meet her there. The galaxy was about to be at war. And there wouldn’t be true balance until the two of them worked together.

She looked at the broken Skywalker saber that was resting in the top of her bag. It was useless-- one crystal cracked completely in two. It was time for Rey to make her own weapon. She eyed her staff resting on the wall of the Falcon as she looked down at the broken saber.

Suddenly, she felt his presence. Standing behind her as Chewie punched to lightspeed. His back was hunched over as his eyes stared out at the long strings of stars that shot past them.

Rey looked over at him and could see the stars reflecting in his brown eyes. The bond was getting stronger. He could see more than just her.

She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Where are you going?” he asked, turning to look at her face.

_Where are you? Please tell me so this will be easier._

He gritted his teeth and looked out at the stars, but now when she looked she saw green and forests and lakes. Takodana.

“Maz is helping me heal. I can’t stay here for much longer. Don’t come here Rey.”

She pushed the coordinates of Ahch-To into his mind.

_Meet me on the island._

He vanished before she could hear his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Shawlee


	8. Island

* * *

 

Kylo leaned his head back on the bulkhead of his shuttle as the autopilot shifts through hyperspace. He had pressed bacta patches to all of his wounds, but the pain is still there, radiating through his bones and cords of muscle.

Finally, he had confessed to Rey what he has felt for quite some time. That he is in love with her. This feeling, he has started to think, has always been a part of him. Just lying under the surface of his thoughts. He was always meant for her. Their paths were destined to cross.

He believed that Snoke had lied to him about bridging his and Rey’s minds. It was the Force that bound them together. Kylo was sure of it. They were tied together in the most intimate of ways, and that bond was something beautiful that his abuser could not take credit for. It was something else, something unique and special. And the fact that the bond hadn’t broken when he killed his master-- that was only more proof for Kylo that somehow him and Rey were always connected.

***

Once the shuttle descended upon Takodana, Kylo landed it far away from Maz’s castle, in the forests.

Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and crushed the tracking mechanism beneath the ship. He started to walk through the forests towards the reconstructed castle that belonged to Maz Kanata. He felt a sense of guilt run through him-- the destruction of the castle had been his fault.

He wouldn't regret it though. That was the first time he laid eyes on Rey. The first time their paths crossed.

He walked into the cantina and dropped his lightsaber on the ground in surrender. Maz’s head snapped up from her place at the bar and she walked straight up to him, grabbing a bar stool and climbing on top of it so she was closer to his face. Then proceeded to slap him across the face.

For such a tiny being, her slap really stung his skin.

No words were exchanged as she glared at him. Kylo knew what this was about. It was about Han Solo. Her friend.

“Follow me,” she said, jumping off the stool and grabbing his lightsaber. She walked past the patrons that were staring at the two of them in silence. Kylo followed behind her dutifully.

***

After a long conversation and meditation, Maz agreed to help him. She helped him to get bandaged up and sent him up to one of the rooms to rest. The deal being that she would provide him with a clean ship, and he was to leave.

He agreed to it, knowing that it wouldn’t be safe for either of them if he stayed. He got into the cot in the room and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a pull. It was Rey, he was sure of it.

She was calling out to him. Reaching across time and space. And when he felt her pull him into her embrace, he saw why she had been reaching out.

Kylo-- no Ben. He was Ben in this moment. Ben was watching his mother in her last moments of life.

He felt like his heart shattered into pieces, watching her calm face. She was so resigned. She was ready to cross over. But Ben wasn’t ready, he didn’t get to say goodbye. He hadn’t seen his mother in years-- and now she was slipping away before he got to hug her again.

Tears streamed down his face as Rey talked between the two of them. And soon enough, his mother became one with the Force. And Ben felt like a piece of himself was lost. Along with his father, and his uncle. Ben was the only one left. And he had never felt so alone.

***

Ben was boarding his ship, thanking Maz for her generosity.

As the ramp closed he made his way over to the controls and input the coordinates that Rey had given him. It was clear that she had been compromised. She was no longer safe with the Resistance. And he was no longer safe with the First Order.

The separation left him in agony. There was no reason to remain separated now. The loneliness he felt was deafening. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on himself. It was a constant pain and Rey was like a remedy. He needed her now more than ever.

As if he had summoned her from his loneliness alone, she appeared next to him. She was seated, likely in the Falcon.

“Are you alone?” He asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled shyly. “Yes I’m alone. I’m taking a rest in the bunks.”

“That’s good,” Ben replied.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap. Rey squeaked in surprise but sunk her fingers into his hair.

“Are you coming to Ahch-To? Please tell me you are coming.”

“Yes Rey, I am coming. I need you.”

Their lips collided in a frenzy. He needed to feel her, touch her.

Soon her back was being pressed into a soft surface— the bunk in the Falcon, Ben assumed. His lips kissed down the side of her neck and across her collarbone. He laved his tongue between her breasts, pressing them together with his hands as he ground into her.

“I miss you. I want you,” he crooned.

“Ben,” Rey moaned.

Ben pushed her shirt over her breasts and nuzzled his nose in her cleavage. He kissed the underside of one of her breasts and moved his lips up along the soft swell until he enveloped a nipple between his lips.

Rey arched her back, pressing more of her breast into his mouth and he started to suck. Her nipple pebbled against his tongue and Ben felt himself growing hard against her thigh. She was beautiful like this. Spread out beneath him with stars in her eyes. His gorgeous, gorgeous girl.

Ben helped Rey to take off her shirt and he pulled off his own so that they were both bare from the waist up. He settled his body back on top of her and felt the warmth of her skin as her breasts pressed into his chest.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest. She was real and alive, and she was all that he had left in the galaxy.

Their fingers intertwined as he held her hand next to her face. His other hand dipped beneath the fabric of her pants and slowly moved to her slick folds.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue gliding against hers as he swallowed her moans. His fingers curled inside of her, brushing against that sweet spot. The one that made her jolt with pleasure.

Rey was rocking her hips against his hand, seeking more-- needing more of him.

“Do you want me? Do you need me like I need you?” Ben asked. He needed to hear her say it. He needed to know that she ached for him in the same lonely way that he longed for her touch.

“Yes, Ben. Please.”

They both shuffled out of their pants until they were completely nude. Ben cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers as he brought his erection to her entrance.

Rey opened her legs up for him and he slid smoothly inside, like she was made for him.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he said between heated kisses.

Rey’s hands looped around his broad back and pulled him in closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and they were pressed together, skin to skin; nothing could separate them when they were joined like this.

He snapped his hips, brushing that spot inside and she scratched at his back as she moaned.

“Oh-- right there,” he asked. “Right there, baby?”

“Ben.”

Ben held himself up on one of his arms as he grabbed Rey’s thigh that was wrapped around his hips. He started thrusting into her faster.

“I love you,” she whispered. Her cheeks turned a beautiful rosy shade of pink.

Ben brushed his nose against hers and kissed her softly.

“You are my soul, my heart, my everything,” he replied, brushing the tears from her cheek.

Ben slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in circles as he pumped into her. He could feel that she was getting close. He could feel it in his soul and in the Force surrounding them. She was climbing and so close to being pushed over the edge.

A few more swift circles of her little bundle of nerves, and she was crashing into her orgasm. Ben speed up his thrusts and growled as he came inside her.

He collapsed beside of her and pulled Rey into his arms. Their skin was cool with sweat, but it hardly mattered when the bond was licking around them like a raging fire.

It was as if the entire galaxy stopped. All that mattered was them-- Ben and Rey… and this moment.

Ben kissed her sweetly and pulled her into his embrace.

“I’ll be there soon. Then we can disappear,” he whispered into her hair.

He felt her heart accelerating.

“Not yet, we can’t disappear yet. But soon,” she said.

He pulled her closer, kissing her on the temple. And then she was gone, and he felt nothing but the cold expanse of space around him. Rey’s warmth and light no longer in his arms.

***

When he landed his ship on the craggy islands of Ahch-To, he practically raced off the ramp, eager to hold Rey in his arms. Not over the bond-- but in person.

He looked around him and saw the crashing waves against the rocky shore, stone steps leading up to green mountains. It was truly a beautiful sight.

He started to walk up the steps, feeling Rey’s presence at the top of the cliffside. He took the steps two at a time, hoping to get to her faster that way.

Once he arrived at the top of the cliff, He saw Rey’s back as she was looking out over the ocean. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and it was being blown lightly in the wind.

She turned around when she felt him approaching her, the smile on her face brought tears to his eyes as he ran forward.

She jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ben placed one hand on her lower back to steady her and the other beneath her bottom.

Then her lips were pressed to his and he kissed her back with intensity. It felt so much stronger and more intimate, finally being able to kiss her in person.

The sun started to set behind them, painting Rey’s skin in hues of gold and pink. He kissed her again, like he was a man dying of thirst in a desert, and she was a tall glass of water. He needed her, and he was not going to let her go.

Rey pulled away and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose, and he smiled-- he actually smiled. Because for the first time, he felt like there was purpose to his life. True purpose. He felt like he wasn’t alone.

Ben heard a growl from behind him and he lowered Rey down to her feet. When he looked behind where they were standing, Chewie was glaring at him.

Ben looked over at him nervously. His father’s best friend, and Ben’s Uncle Chewie, walked purposefully up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Ben felt like his ribs were going to break but Chewie held on, growling into his ear.

Ben knew that Chewie hadn’t forgiven him for what he did to Han. It would take time but it seemed he had found it in his heart to still care for Ben Solo. The fallen one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	9. Rain

* * *

 

Ben awoke to a stiff back and the musky smell of the stone hut. His chest was pressed into Rey’s back, and her head was pillowed on his arm. Ben could hear the soft patter of rain against the hut wall. He nuzzled his nose into the back of Rey’s neck, enjoying the scent of flowers that he had come to recognize as _Rey_. The feeling of finally having her in his arms-- finally being together instead of on opposite sides of the galaxy-- it felt like coming home.

He started to press gentle kisses into the back of her neck, along the bones of her spine and across her shoulders. Ben pulled her thin tunic up to expose her lower back and he left hot kisses on her skin as he traced her hip with his thumb.

The bond hummed with their proximity. It felt like everything in the galaxy was finally balanced. Being separated did nothing but pull the bond taut, causing both of them to feel as if there was something missing. Now, for the first time in quite a while, Ben felt whole.

Rey started to roll her hips, pressing her bottom into his chest as he laid kisses on her spine. He lifted his head to glance up at her and he could see Rey’s eyes fluttering open. He rose up to press a kiss to her cheek and she moaned with her approval.

This time when she pushed her ass against him, she rolled her hips against his groin. Ben snuck his hand around to her stomach and slid his fingers beneath the band of her pants.

When his fingers delved between her folds, he found her wet and wanting. Ben dipped his middle finger all the way in, and her inner walls fluttered against his digit.

“You are so ready for me sweetheart, so wet,” he crooned in her ear.

Ben pulled his hand out of her pants and brought his finger to his mouth, sucking off her juices.

It didn’t take either of them long to rid each other of their clothing. It had been so long since they had done this physically instead of over the bond. Ben just wanted to feel her warm skin on his own. He wanted every inch of her body pressed tightly against him.

He laid down on the hard stone floor of the hut and held Rey’s hips as she straddled him. She looked gorgeous like this, with her hair loose around her face and the sound of the rain pouring down around them. His hands traveled up her body to cup her beautiful breasts and he squeezed them tenderly.

Ben’s cock was hard and nudging her bottom, but he ignored it to concentrate his attention on her tits. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her forward so he could catch her nipple in his hot mouth.

Her fingers dug into his hair as he sucked on her bud, he loved the feel of her nipple hardening against his tongue.

Ben released her breast with a slick pop and then pressed a sweet kiss to the peak. He started mouthing at the underside of her breast and across her body to give her the other one equal attention.

He flicked his tongue against her nipple and gave it a playful bite.

Rey started to grind her hips against him and he could feel her slick on his lower stomach where she was rocking. She started to pant and moan into his neck as he continued to kiss and lick her stiff peaks.

As he pulled away from her breasts, Ben grabbed her hips and lifted her bodily off of him and onto his hard length. She slid down with ease, as if she were made for him. And when he was hilted inside of her-- he couldn’t help but to think that this is what they were made for. They were made to fit together. They were each other’s belonging.

Ben pushed up into her and used his arms to rock her hips against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and met him thrust for thrust.

She looked like a goddess. Her mouth hung open as she let out a little moan. Her cheeks were painted pink with her blush, and her tits bounced with each snap of his hips.

Rey placed her hands on his thighs as she rocked her hips. This new angle made his cock rub against that sensitive spot inside of her. She jolted with pleasure when he rubbed against the rough patch.

Ben loved to lift her and watch as his cock disappeared into her pretty little pussy. He mad his mouth run dry at the sight of it.

“You are so good to me, so perfect, so beautiful,” he gasped out.

“Ben, Ben…” she moaned. “I love you Ben. My Benny.”

She had never called him that before and it made his cock twitch inside of her.

“Say it again. I need to hear it,” he whispered.

“I love you Benny. I love you.”

He started to thrust into her faster and harder as he replied. “I love you Rey, my shining light. I love you so much.”

The bond was swirled around them, licking at their skin like gentle laps of the waves on the Ahch-To shore. Ben could feel her emotions over the bond, encircling them both in warmth and love.

Ben snuck his hand between were they were joined and found her clit. He started to rub it in swift circles as she rolled her hips, chasing her release.

He could feel her starting to get close, her walls tightening around his erection. Ben wasn’t very far off either, holding onto her hips and thrusting up into her body. His beautiful, perfect girl.

Rey let out a gasp as she was pushed over the edge, flooding his cock with her release. His grip on her hips tightened as he pounded into her from beneath. It was only a few more thrusts before he was shooting ropes of come into her hot pussy.

Rey collapsed on top of him, with his dick still buried deep inside of her. Ben rolled them over and placed her gently onto the ground, kissing her soundly on the lips.

When Ben finally pulled out, they both groaned from the loss. He spread her thighs and watched as his seed trickled out of her slit.

He leaned forward and kissed her clit, then moved further down and gathered the mixture of their come on his tongue and thrusted it back inside her pussy.

Ben rolled his tongue over her clit until she started shuddering as her body found her second release.

He kissed his way up her stomach, laving at each of her breasts and sucking along her collarbone. When he kissed her lips, Ben knew that she could taste herself on his lips. Rey flicked her tongue against his mouth, begging for entrance. As he opened up, their tongues slid against each other in the most instinctual of ways.

When he broke away from their kiss, he looked down at her lips which were pink and swollen from his attentions. Then, Ben looked into her eyes and he saw them shining as she locked her gaze onto him.

He knew it in his heart, in the Force, and in his very soul. This was the woman he was in love with. Rey was his reason and purpose.

***

After they had gotten dressed. Rey started a fire in the fire pit as she sent Ben to the shore to catch fish with a spear. Rey had laughed as she recalled the way that his uncle fished on the island. A part of Ben’s heart snapped when he thought about his uncle. There was still a lot of resentment there but Rey did make him realize what Luke had done in his final moments. And that was to sacrifice himself for Ben.

 _He sacrificed himself for the ones he loved most._ Rey had told him. And he wondered if it was true. If Luke did care for him in the same way that he cared for Ben’s mother.

As Ben walked towards the shore with the spear in his hand, he saw Chewie exiting the Falcon. The wookiee growled at him and rubbed his head playfully-- the way he did when Ben was a child.

Reluctantly, Ben let a smile cross his face as he squeezed Chewie’s arms. The wookiee started the trek up the stone steps towards the huts and the fire pit.

Ben’s hand reached out tentatively as he walked past the Falcon. Every muscle in his body seized up as memories started to flood. All of the times that he watched this ship as his father left for his many trips. The sight of this ship coming home after Han’s long journeys had made his younger self elated. As those years went by, and the trips became longer and the returns, fewer and far between-- the sight of the Falcon left a bad taste in his mouth. One of abandonment and heartache.

Ben walked quickly past the ship and made his way towards the rocky shore with the spear. It didn’t take him long to catch of few of the fish and place them in a pile of the rocks.

He heard a noise behind him-- a cough, or a clearing of somebody’s throat. It sounded oddly familiar. But that couldn’t--

He whipped around and saw the translucent figure of his uncle standing by the stone steps that led up to the huts. Ben’s eyes widened at the sight of Luke.

The image of his uncle-- the Force ghost figure, looked different from the way he appeared to him on Crait through the projection. His hair was longer and although Ben couldn’t tell what color it was, it looked lighter. It was probably gray when he had passed. Luke’s eyes looked sad and tired.

It was a long while before either of them spoke, they just stared at each other with mutual regret. There was so much hurt in Ben’s chest. So much betrayal. But then he thought back to what he did to his own father and he realized-- they both had failed.

“You haven’t failed,” Luke said out loud.

Ben took a step back out of instinct.

“You haven’t failed,” he repeated. “You are making the right steps. You are making the choices that need to be made. And I know that you have realized your place in all of this.”

Ben lifted his eyes to look at Luke’s face.

“Look inside of yourself, Ben.”

Ben clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He felt the dark swirling inside, but he also felt the light-- Rey’s light.

“Balance,” Ben said.

“Yes,” Luke agreed. “No Jedi. No Sith. Balance.”

“I don’t understand where to start or how to do any of this. I need help,” Ben said desperately.

“You don’t need me,” Luke said dismissively. “All you need is right here on this island.”

Ben bit his lip and averted his gaze.

When he looked back up, his uncle had vanished as if he had never been there in the first place. But Ben could still feel his presence in the Force.

He picked up the fish and carried them up the stairs towards the fire pit. Chewie was sitting around the fire with a hoard of porgs around him-- watching the flickering flames.

Rey rushed over to him and grabbed his forearms. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

“I felt him,” she said.

“Yes,” Ben nodded. “He was here. He spoke to me.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion and Ben cupped her cheeks, pulling her towards him to capture her lips.

They had the entire day to discuss this. Right now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and share a meal over the open fire with the only family he had left in the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the format is weird.... ao3 is being really odd.

* * *

 

Warmth. Belonging. Finally, Rey was in the comfort of Ben’s arms. His broad chest pressed into her body, his nose pressed into her neck as he breathed out soft puffs against her skin. She trailed her fingers down his bicep. His arm was thrown across her body, caging her in-- but she had never felt more secure. Those nights spent alone on Jakku were long gone. Nights where she waited for a family that had sold her. Ben was her family now. At least they had each other to fall back on. They wouldn’t have to brave the Galaxy on their own, because they would always be connected.

His soft hair tickled her neck and Rey started to run her fingers through the tousled waves. Ben’s eyes started to flutter open, the fringe of his lashes tickling her cheek. He pressed his full lips to her neck, right on the pulse point and started to suck.

  
Rey sunk her nails into his shoulders as he moved down her body, leaving a trail of heated kisses along her skin. She lifted his head and brought his lips to her own, the warmth of their kiss made her body shake.

  
He immediately stopped, pulling away from her-- and that’s not what she wanted at all. She reached for him, almost like a child, searching and grasping for him.

  
“Rey,” he said, and his voice was so calm, so gentle. “What’s wrong?”

  
She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as she possibly could get him. His skin warm against her own.

  
“Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just need this. I need you.”

  
He looked like his heart was breaking at her confession, but Rey could feel everything inside of him. All of his emotions bled into hers through their bond. He needed her just as much as she needed him. He was grateful that she allowed this. And he was thankful that they had found each other.

  
For so long they had been two lost souls. Facing the hardships of life on their own. Rey understood him like nobody else. For now, nobody else could reach them. Nobody else could interrupt or ruin this moment. It was only Ben and Rey.

  
***

  
Sometime after their soft confessions in the quiet of the hut, Rey had fallen back asleep in Ben’s arms. He snored softly beside her as a beeping alarm started to ring out. Rey scrambled out from under the blankets in search for the offending noise.

  
She groped around in the dark until she found her secure comm unit. The one that Finn had packed for her-- for emergencies.

  
Her heart leapt nearly out of her chest as she pressed the button. Finn’s voice filled the room in an instant.

  
“Rey, Rey. Are you there?”

  
“Yes, Finn, I am here. What’s wrong?”

  
So many scenarios were running through her mind. Had the First Order found them, was the Resistance in peril? What else could possibly make Finn sound like this?

  
Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes. She could feel his jealousy rolling off of him in waves. Here she was, laying naked in bed next to him-- and he was mad because of her friend comming her. Rey ignored him and asked Finn once again what was wrong.

  
“Listen Rey, you need to get off that island.”

  
“Why? The First Order doesn’t know the coordinates. We are safe here until--”

  
“No, listen Rey. You need to get off that island now.”

  
“Finn, what’s happened?”

  
Finn’s end of the comm was quiet for a moment. Rey was worried that he had disconnected, but then she heard his shuttering gasp.

  
“It’s-- Poe. He found out about your connection with Ren.”

  
Rey wanted to correct Finn on Ben’s name, but she listened quietly as he continued.

  
“Listen, I’m sorry Rey. I wasn’t the only one that noticed a change in you. Your mood and your distant presence. That coupled with the bounty that has been placed on Kylo Ren’s head by the First Order…”

  
Ben’s eyes widened as he looked over at Rey.

  
“Wait-- there is a bounty?”

  
“Yes, Rey. Hux has put a bounty on his head-- 500 million galactic credits for him dead, and 1000 million galactic credits for him alive. Rey-- they also have a holo projection of you. Saying that you would most likely be accompanying him. And that you are both to blame for the murder of Supreme Leader Snoke.”

  
“Shit,” Ben growled, as he got up and started pulling on his robes.

  
Rey turned away from Ben and spoke into the comm unit again.

  
“But what does this have to do with Poe?”

  
“He’s on the way to Ahch-To right now with an X-wing fleet. He wants to murder Ren. I tried to tell him that we should trust you but he doesn’t care. I tried to throw him off Rey, I told him you weren’t on Ahch-To and that Ren wouldn’t know how to get to the island. But he knew I was lying. You need to leave NOW.”

  
“Thank you Finn,” Rey said as the connection cut off.

  
She jumped up and started to pull her clothing back on.

  
It didn’t take them long to gather up the few possessions that Rey had scattered around the hut. She tucked the ancient Jedi texts into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her staff was leaning against the stone wall of the hut and she grabbed it and raced out of the doorway.  
Chewie was already by the Falcon, growling at the two of them.

  
Rey stopped in her tracks at what he had said to them. She turned to look at Ben-- and she knew that he understood Shyriiwook.

  
He offered to distract the X-wing fleet so they could escape on Ben’s ship.  
Ben walked steadily past her, straight up to the Wookiee. Chewie wrapped his arms around Ben and lifted him off his feet.

  
“Thank you,” Ben said softly.

  
Chewie placed him back on his feet. Ben reached his hand out to Rey-- bare handed and the same vulnerable look on his face that he gave her in the throne room.

  
She grabbed his hand and they ran across the rocky plain to the ship he had arrived in. Ben pulled the ramp down with the Force and they rushed inside to the cockpit.

  
“Where did you get this?” Rey asked.

  
“Maz,” he replied.

  
They both fought over the pilot’s seat until Ben relinquished.

  
“Man the guns,” Rey snapped.

  
She started inputting coordinates, they needed to get off this island-- and quick.  
Just as the ship started to lift off, Rey saw the incoming fleet at the horizon. She punched the control for lightspeed and hit atmo.

  
***

  
Once they were safely away from Ahch-To and the X-wing fleet, Rey put the ship on autopilot and turned to face Ben.  
She let out a sigh of relief.

  
“Where are we heading?” Ben asked.

  
“I panicked, I input the only coordinates that I could think of-- Jakku.”

  
Ben’s eyes widened and then his eyebrows pulled together in a grimace. Anger was coursing through his veins. He was thinking about the time she had spent on that planet as a child-- a slave to the junk trading industry.

  
“We can’t stay there, the First Order will surely have troops. But there is something I need to do--”

  
Rey grabbed his arm to steady him.

  
“Ben, you don’t need to do anything. My parents are dead. There is nothing else that you need to avenge for me.”

  
“That Crolute. Unkar Plutt. I can kill him for you. He hurt you-- starved you.”

  
She was looking into the eyes of Kylo Ren.

  
His rage was palpable. Rey could feel it inside of herself. She remembered all of those nights when she was a child and forced to scavenge for portions as she waited for a family that would never return.

  
She remembered Plutt’s wandering eyes as she grew older. His lecherous stares as she brought in her finds, and how he tried to shorten her portions in the hope that he could get something else from her. Something she would have never allowed from him or anybody else on that scrapyard of a planet.

  
These were no longer her thoughts alone, these were the thoughts of Kylo Ren mingled with her own. He wanted to murder Plutt-- painfully and slowly, he wanted to watch him squirm for even thinking of laying of finger of what was his.

  
Rey felt ravenous. Kylo wanted to do this for her-- only her. This strong man would be at her beck and call, if only she were to ask. He was like a loyal attack dog that would gladly do her bidding.  
But she didn’t need that from him.

  
“Kylo,” she said with conviction.

  
He looked into her eyes, his filled with blood lust.

  
“You killed your abuser,” she stated. “I should be the one to kill mine.”  
Kylo grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her bare knuckles.

  
“Whatever my empress wants,” Kylo replied with a wicked smile.

  
Rey stood defiantly and grabbed his arms, pulling him up from the chair. She pushed him down on the durasteel floor of the ship and started tugging at the fastenings of his pants. Kylo laid down, balancing on his elbows as he watched her pull his erection free.

  
She stood and rolled her leggings down before straddling him and sinking down onto his cock. Kylo groaned as he grabbed onto her hips. Rey slapped his hands and pushed them roughly against the floor.

  
“No.” she yelled. “This is mine-- you’re mine.”

  
“Yes, my empress,” he moaned.

  
Rey started rolling her hips, moving her hands to balance on his shoulders as she fucked herself on top of him. Kylo bit his lip as he watched her, and Rey could feel his satisfaction as seeing her like this. So powerful and in control over him. She was the only one that he would allow this.

  
Kylo snuck his hands under her tunic and ran them up her body until he was cupping her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she shuddered with pleasure.

  
He ripped her tunic off and flipped them over so he was thrusting into her roughly. Rey looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, biting onto his full bottom lip as she met him thrust for thrust.

  
His lip started to bleed from her ministrations, and he kissed his way down her chest until he enveloped one of her nipples, painting the trail with traces of his blood.

  
He sucked viciously. Biting with his teeth, sending a surge of pleasure straight to her core. Rey dug her nails into his back and scratched which only caused him to pound into her faster.  
Kylo released her breast with a slick pop as he grabbed her leg and pushed it up to chest.

  
“Yes,” he groaned. “Yes, I love the way my cock looks when it slips inside your pretty little cunt.”

  
“Kriff,” Rey spat out at the change of the angle. Kylo was hitting that spot inside her that always made her pleasure spike.

  
“Yes, right there,” she moaned.

  
Rey lifted her hips and Kylo pulled her leg over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to her ankle on the way. The gesture was sweet amongst the roughness of their love making.

  
Rey felt herself rising, she was so close to being pushed over the edge. She felt Kylo’s cock pulsing inside her as he reached his release, and she felt the very moment that she was pulled over along with him, her walls fluttering around him.

He pulled out of her, and his eyes turned back to those familiar honey brown that she had begun to associate with Ben.

She was no longer afraid, no longer alone. He would never let her fall-- and if she did, he would always be there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	11. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1,000 kudos. I love all of you.

* * *

 

Rey was digging in Kylo’s satchel, searching for something to protect her from the heat of the Jakku sun. Growing up on Jakku had taught her to always be cautious. Sun poisoning was probably one of the worst ways to die. That or dehydration in the Goazon Badlands.

 

She pulled out a ratty torn cowl. The one he wore when he donned the mask. She didn’t miss the mask, and she had never asked him why he stopped wearing it. But the cowl, she rather liked the sight of this raggedy thing.  

 

Kylo walked in front of her and grabbed her wrists, taking the material out of her hands gently. He lifted it over her head and placed it around her shoulder, taking care to pull the hood over her head.

 

“You are going to have heat stroke by wearing that tunic,” she told Kylo, looking him up and down.

 

“We won’t be here that long,” Kylo promised.

 

They were here on a mission. And then they would be off to some other part of the Galaxy.

 

***

 

They walked together, across the desert towards Niima Outpost. That is where Plutt would be stationed. The scavengers scattered at their arrival. The man dressed in all black, and the woman beside him in dark grays and blacks. They were walking through the sands, a piercing black against the golden dunes; a shadow of death hung over their shoulders as they approached the post.

 

Rey felt fire in her eyes, burning through her veins as she caught sight of the man she was sold to as a child. A slave of labor due to her parents selfish wants. She was nothing to them-- only garbage that was left on a trash heap of a planet.

 

 _But not to me._ Came the resounding voice of Kylo. He had said that-- in the throne room, as he did now. He truly believed that. She was _something_ to him. Somebody.

 

Kylo grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. His glove was cool against her skin and it came as a reprieve to the blistering sun.

 

When Plutt saw her approach, he rushed out of his stand quickly as he shouted at her.

 

“You steal from me and have the audacity to return, filthy scavenger.”

 

Kylo grabbed his neck with the Force and squeezed. Rey glared at Kylo as she grabbed his outstretched hand. Kylo releasing him, but not before he threw Plutt with the Force, crashing his body against his metal stand.

 

Rey approached him, pulling the hood down from over her head and staring him in the eyes. This was her abuser. Just like Snoke abused Kylo from birth. Snoke being a constant shadow in the recesses of Kylo’s mind. Plutt was her demon. He cheated her out of portions, he leered at her with disgusting intentions.

 

Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and handed it to her, bowing his head as he kneels before her. She took the saber in her hand, the weight surprisingly familiar. It was his weapon, yet it felt comfortable in her hands.

 

She lit the flickering blade and raised it high above her head. Unkar started to stagger backwards, looking for cover as he begged for mercy.

 

Kylo held him down with the Force, paralyzing him in his place. Rey held the blade next to Plutt’s head, she could lop it off right now. A clean and easy kill. Or she could make this hurt.

 

 _I’m not a monster_. She thought to herself.

 

She felt Kylo’s hand on top of hers, wrapping around the weapon.

 

_Let me. You don’t need blood on your hands. Let me do this for you Rey._

 

_No. I need to._

 

 _Let me help you. Let’s do this together._ He said in her mind.

 

Together, they took the flickering blade of Kylo’s saber and pierced Plutt’s chest. The Crolute choked with wide panicked eyes. They pulled the blade out of his chest, and he collapsed against the sand-- he was dead before he hit the ground.

 

***

 

Rey walked ahead of Kylo as she searched… she needed closure-- she needed the strength to let go of the dreams of the little girl that expected her family to come back for her.

 

She felt him as he approached. Rey was standing in front of what was once her parents grave. The people that threw her out like junk.

  
He was by her side and she turned to look at him. Ben. She recognized those eyes, full of warmth and devotion. The blood lust of Kylo Ren had drained with Unkar Plutt’s life-- and she was left with Ben. Her Ben.

  
She threw herself into his arms and he held her as she cried.

  
***   
They shuffled back to her old AT-AT that served as her home for so many years. Ben had to duck his head down to enter without hurting himself.

  
She giggled at how large he looked in the small dwelling.

  
Rey sat down on the floor, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Ben spread his legs and held his arms out for her. She crawled over to him and relaxed in his embrace.

  
They talked for a long while, until the harsh Jakku sun set past the dunes. Ben’s eyes were sad as he took in the sight of the series of tally marks scratched into the wall of the AT-AT. The scavengers had already ransacked her home. There was hardly anything left. Even the small resistance pilot doll she had made for herself was gone. She remembered her dried up flower. It was such a rare find-- a flower in the desert. It was a beautiful sign of life, and Rey had brought it back to her home, keeping it alive for as long as she could. But as all things do on Jakku-- it dried up and died.

 

“We will go somewhere green. Plant a garden. You will always be surrounded by life and beauty,” Ben promised.

  
It was dark inside the AT-AT, but Rey could make out the shadowy line of his profile. His full lips and his aquiline nose. His brown eyes were bright amongst the shadows, and Rey couldn’t help but to think of how beautiful he looked.

  
He turned to look into her eyes and closed the distance, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. Rey found herself kissing him back, yearning for more as she pushed his tunic up to expose his broad chest.

 

It was like an addiction. The _need_ to feel and be touched. For so long, they were both lost souls. Touch starved and lacking companionship. But here and now, they would always have one another.

 

_You’re not alone._

 

_Neither are you._

 

They would never be alone again.

  
Ben pulled the tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor. Rey let her hands wander over his broad chest and down the expanse of his abdomen. He was corded with muscle-- strong and beautiful edges. Like he was carved from marble.

  
They took their time as they rid each other of each article of clothing. With every piece of material removed, a layer of their souls was revealed. Once they were completely bare before one another, Ben pulled her in close and held her in his arms. She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her chest. And she felt her own heart beating in sync.

 

_United. One being. Never alone._

  
Ben’s skin was warm against hers as he shifted their bodies until he was laying flat on the ground. She straddled his hips and Ben ran his hands softly up her body as he cupped her breasts.

  
“You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, Rey.”

  
She blushed, even though they had seen each other like this on many occasions, it still warmed her heart that he felt so deeply. She rose onto her knees and grabbed his erection, guiding him to her entrance.

  
Rey slid down until she had Ben hilted inside her. He moaned and lifted up to press a kiss to her lips. They moved slowly, cherishing the feeling of joining together in the most intimate of ways. Their bodies were made for this-- made for each other.

 

Before, on the Falcon, it had been rough and urgent. The need to be consumed. The blood lust that needed to be released. But now, it was about love. Feeling the burn of their skin and the searing kisses as their lips met. The Force wrapped around them, like a string tying their hearts together.  

  
They moved like they were two puzzle pieces, molded to each other. They were intertwined, their souls becoming one.

 

Ben rolled them over to their sides, bringing his forehead close to hers. Their noses touched and their eyes were locked on to each other’s gaze. He slipped his hand around her thigh and brought it over his hip as he rolled his hips.

 

Their lips and tongues met in a tangle. Yearning to _taste._

 

Rey’s hands sunk into his hair, tugging at the locks. She then ran her hands down his chest, running her nails along his pecs. Ben returned the favor by cupping her breast and running his thumb along her nipple. Back and forth until it pebbled beneath his touch.

 

His lips found her neck, kissing down her chest, along the slope of her collarbone, between her breasts, and over the soft mound.

 

He wrapped his full lips around her nipple and sucked. Softly and sweetly. She felt the tears falling out of her eyes as the swell of emotion overwhelmed her. Ben had started to crying too. He felt the same emotions-- they were hers. They were his.

 

_You’re not alone._

 

_Neither are you._

  
It wasn’t long before they found their releases. Rey’s walls fluttered around his cock at the same time that Ben came inside her. He cupped his hand on the back of her neck as his other arm wrapped around her waist, and he held her tightly in his arms, neither of them ever wanting to let go.

 

She found comfort in his arms, the feel of their bodies pressed together. This AT-AT was her home, it was her only source of belonging in her lonely world. But now-- she had Ben. Ben in her arms. And Ben in her childhood home.

 

It used to be her home-- but now _he_ is her home.

  
When Ben kissed her, he kissed her like she was the only person left in the world. And perhaps they were. Perhaps, they were all that mattered.

 

They dressed quickly, leaving the AT-AT and walking through the Jakku desert hand in hand. Back to their ship, where they could leave this planet, and start new.

 

Somewhere green. Somewhere where they could thrive and begin to flourish. Somewhere that would be theirs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori!


	12. Kyber

* * *

 

The moon that they descended upon was covered with dense jungles. In the distance Rey could see large pyramid structures covered with vines and shrouded by trees. 

 

“Is this— Yavin IV?” 

 

“Yes,” Ben said quietly, as he started the landing sequence in their shuttle.

 

Ben had found a clearing not too far from the main temple that poked out in the tree line. 

 

“Ancient Jedi temples,” he said as the craft touched down. “If we are to find a kyber crystal for you— this might be our best and safest bet.” 

 

Ben started packing a satchel with water and ration packs along with some bacta and bandages, just in case they got injured along the way. 

 

Rey came over holding the two halves of the Skywalker saber. Ben looked at it sadly but grabbed the pieces, shoving them into bag with their other supplies. 

 

“You should bring your staff,” Ben stated. 

 

Rey slung it over her shoulder and followed him down the ramp. 

 

***

 

The jungle moon was hot and humid. It was a stark difference from the dry heat of the Jakku desert. 

 

Ben used his saber to cut a path through the foliage. He had told her that the rebel base that used to be here had been abandoned after the war. 

 

The structure was an incredible sight. Rey had never seen something so rich with history. Ben grabbed her hand and led her towards the entrance to the Jedi temple. 

 

It was dark inside the ruins. The only light being the flickering blade of Ben’s cross guard saber. He lifted his hand to the empty room and closed his eyes, feeling the Force around them. 

 

Rey mimicked him, remembering her lesson from Luke on Ahch-To.  _ Reach from within. _

 

She felt a pulse in the Force. It was calling to her, beckoning. 

 

Rey felt Ben’s presence in the Force, solid and strong beside of her. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the corridors that lead deeper into the heart of the temple. 

 

“Do you feel it?” Ben asked. 

 

“The Force? It’s everywhere in here. It’s almost like a vessel holding the energy and emitting it out,” Rey replied. 

 

“But what is it that you feel, Rey?” 

 

She concentrated on the energy around them. There was both light and darkness, it was a balance.

 

“I visited this temple once in my travels with Luke. Before he started the Jedi academy.” 

 

Rey could tell it was a sensitive subject. One that he would open up to her in time. 

 

“But the moment I walked into this temple— for the first time in my life, I felt at balance.” 

 

They continued to walk in relative silence, only the sound of the footsteps against the stone, echoed throughout the temple. 

 

“There is a cavern back here, you just have to find the hidden entrance. There used to be holocrons left behind, but Luke took those with him when we were last here.” 

 

Ben walked up to wall and felt the crevices for the hidden doorway. He pushed forward on the stone with the Force and it scraped against the floor as it moved out of the way. He stepped aside to allow Rey to walk in the room in front of him. 

 

The cavern was a small dusty room with debris scattered around on the floor. In the far corner, Rey saw what looked like an entrance into a cave. Once she ducked down to enter the hollowed out section, she saw an array of crystals on embedded in the stone roofing. Kyber crystals. 

 

Ben walked up right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over to whisper into her ear. 

 

“Do you feel your crystal?” 

 

Rey concentrated and immediately felt the pull. The sensation was familiar to the connection to Ben. They were bound together by the Force, and here— Rey was being pulled towards her future. Her kyber crystal. 

 

She reached with her hand and used the Force to wiggle the crystal loose from the stone. The crystal flew into her hand and was warm against her palm. It was hard to explain— this feeling of content. This, this was  _ her  _ crystal. 

 

Ben placed his hand on top of Rey’s, and together they felt the pulse of her crystal. 

 

“The kyber crystal is the heart of the lightsaber,” Ben said softly, “This is your heart, Rey.” 

 

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

***

 

With Rey’s kyber crystal in tow, Ben led the way back towards the main chamber of the temple. Rey would need to construct a new lightsaber and he had an idea that he wanted to run by her before she got to work. 

 

Once they were back in the main chamber, Ben put the satchel down on the dusty ground and walked over to Rey. He clutched her cheeks in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. 

 

“How did you feel when you held the Skywalker saber in your hands. Did you feel confident? Did it feel like an extension of your body?”

 

She quirked her eyebrow at him adorably.  

 

“I’ll take that as a no. Now, how do you feel when you fight with your staff?”

 

Rey shrugged the staff off her shoulder and held it in her hands, looking down at the weapon that she had used to defend herself since childhood. 

 

“It feels right…”

 

Ben grabbed the staff from her hand and held it out parallel to the ground. 

 

“Double sided saber staff,” he said, pointing to each end of her metal staff. “I’m sure with some meditation, and the components from the Skywalker saber, you will be able to make your staff into your lightsaber.”

 

Her mouth hung open and he saw a tear stream down her cheek. Ben reached over for her and wiped the tear away with his thumb, looking concerned. 

 

“No, no— I’m fine,” she insisted. “It’s just… sort of perfect. It would truly be mine.” 

 

“Yes it will,” Ben agreed. 

 

He motioned for Rey to sit on her bottom with her hands on her knees, palms facing up. He placed the staff on the ground in front of Rey. Ben then grabbed the two pieces of the Skywalker saber out of the satchel and sat them down next to the staff. 

 

Rey placed her newly acquired kyber crystal on the ground in front of her and breathed deeply as she slipped softly into meditation. 

 

***

 

Ben made sure to have water and ration packets in arm’s length for Rey while she was constructing her saber. She was in a deep meditation, and when she came out of it— she would be physically and mentally exhausted. 

 

To pass the time, Ben had taken the cracked kyber crystal out of the Skywalker saber and started polishing the two stones with a rag. He pulled out some twine from the satchel and cut two long pieces. He tied each piece of twine to one of the stones. When he was finished, he held two matching necklaces made from the cracked kyber crystal. 

 

He watched Rey’s face, furrowed in concentration as the components from the broken saber came apart. It was incredible to watch her work— so attuned to the Force. It swirled around them and licked at the edges of his skin. 

 

Ben witnessed the very moment her staff began twisting apart, leaving the hilt much shorter, although longer than a standard lightsaber hilt. 

 

As the hours passed him by, Ben walked over to where Rey was sitting and gently opened her mouth with his thumb. He pressed the water canteen to her lips and poured some of the water into her mouth. He couldn’t help but to worry that she would become dehydrated. 

 

The moment her saber was completed, Ben sat with his back pressed into the temple wall. She opened her eyes and let out a breath, slumping over and placing her hands on the ground. Rey looked up and met his eyes, giving him a small smile. 

 

She pushed herself up to her feet and grabbed her saber staff. Pressing the ignition button, two solid beams of light shot out on either end of the staff. Ben gasped at the beautiful hue of the light. It was a stunning deep purple. It was an analogy of balance. The light and the darkness, together in its purest state. It was hauntingly beautiful. 

 

Rey’s hazel eyes reflected the purple beams, and Ben could see the pride simmering in her gaze. She extinguished her saber staff and started to fall to the ground from exhaustion. Ben threw his hand out and froze her in her place with the Force. He walked over to her and released his hold, only to scoop her up in his arms like a bride. 

 

“You did wonderfully, my starlight,” he whispered to her. 

 

She held the saber staff to her chest, just between her breasts. Her saber was guarding her heart. Then her eyes fluttered closed and she rested her head on Ben’s chest. He looked down at the face, the beautiful flush of her cheeks, the pink purse of her lips. And he knew he was in love. 

 

***

 

Using the Force, Ben put all the supplies back in the satchel and summoned it over to him. He shifted Rey in his arms enough where he could sling the satchel over his shoulder. 

 

Ben was alert as he walked through the dense jungles and the expanse of Massassi trees. Now that Rey had a saber of her own, they needed to think of what their next move was going to be. Hux needed to be stopped; there was no telling what the maniacal General was planning. And if Ben were honest with himself— the new leader of the Resistance needed to be stopped also. Dameron was a loose canon. Trigger happy and impulsive. Those two were two sides of the same coin. One inherently evil and the other blinded by his hero complex. 

 

_ Thwack. _

 

Ben groaned at the throbbing of his head, something had just been thrown at him. He looked up into the Massassi trees and saw the branches shift with the weight of a creature. Ben looked to the ground and saw a piece of fruit at his feet. 

 

“Oh kriff.” 

 

In the tree he saw a group of woolamanders. Primate like creatures with blue and gold fur. Ben remembered that there was a temple somewhere in the forests of Yavin IV that was created in recognition of the woolamander species. Ben remembered stories in his youth about the creatures being very protective of the shrine, attacking anybody that got too close. 

 

Ben started to pick up his pace; the last thing he needed was to be attacked by these creatures while Rey laid passed out in his arms from exhaustion. 

 

Suddenly, he heard the high pitched screech that made flocks of birds fly out of the trees. Ben could see their shuttle, just a few paces ahead. 

 

As he was about to pull the ramp down with the Force, a woolamander landed on his back and sunk in its deep claws into his skin, ripping the fabric of his tunic and drawing blood. 

 

Ben bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. His lightsaber was on his hip and it would be far too difficult to grab it with Rey in his arms. He used the Force to lift Rey’s saber staff and he held it over their heads, igniting it. 

 

The sound of the beams scared the woolamander and it jumped off his back, scurrying up the tree and out of sight. Ben extinguished the blade and placed it back on Rey’s body. He walked towards the ship with labored steps, the pain on his back impeding him. 

 

Once he got inside, he placed Rey down on the cot and fell to the ground. His vision started to blur. The last thing he remembered was the sting in his wounded back before everything faded into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	13. Lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was a very vivid dream I had about reylo (the part on Scarif). Shawlee encouraged me to write it down as part of this story.

* * *

 

Rey woke up drowsy and felt like her entire body was weighed down by bags of sand. Her head pulsed with an ache. When she sat up on the cot, her head swam and she saw stars. After getting her bearings, she looked up and saw Ben lying face down on the durasteel floor of the ship. His back had long gashes that cut through his tunic. The wounds were bleeding profusely and Ben had sweat dripping down his sleeping face, his hair wet with perspiration. The fear of infection jolted Rey into action. 

 

She sat on his bottom and pushed the torn tunic up to his shoulders. There were bits of the fabric trapped in the wounds. It was apparent that Rey needed to clean the cuts promptly. She reached out with the Force and summoned a medpack to her hand. Setting it down beside her, she opened it and started to tend to Ben’s wounds. 

 

The sting of the antiseptic woke him from his unconscious state. Ben nearly bucked Rey off of him in his shock. Rey gently grabbed his wrists, letting her Force signature intertwine with his as she cooed at him, “Ben, it’s me. You are safe. You’re going to be okay.” 

 

She leaned over his back, her hair fanning around her face and tickling Ben’s cheek. Then she pressed her lips lightly to his scar. Once he had calmed beneath her, she straightened back up and returned to the task at hand. 

 

After cleaning the wounds, Rey applied a series of bacta patches to his back. She helped Ben to remove his ripped tunic and got him a clean shirt from his satchel. 

 

He was sitting on the cot as Rey put the supplies back into the medpack. 

 

“Where are we going now?” Rey found herself asking. 

 

Ben looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. He needed to rest and recuperate from whatever happened to him on Yavin IV. Something that they would discuss once they left the planet. And if Rey were honest, she needed the rest also. She was still drained from the amount of energy it took to construct her lightsaber. 

 

He cleared his throat before speaking, Rey could tell that he was closing himself off from her and she was worried as to why. 

 

“I think we should go to Scarif,” he strained. “It’s been rather remote since the Battle of Scarif. Lots of beautiful ocean and island chains for you to see.” 

 

Rey walked over to him and brushed his sweaty locks off of his forehead, as her fingertips grazed his skin she felt how hot he was to the touch. Despite her efforts, the infection had already set in and he was fevered. 

 

***

 

Rey input the coordinates to Scarif as Ben laid on the cot with a cool rag on his head. She didn’t know what to do to help him with the infection. All the supplies they had on the ship had been utilized. Was she supposed to let him ride it out? That’s what she would have had to do on Jakku. Whenever she fell ill, she would have to rest in her AT-AT and hope that her rations would get her through until she got well. 

 

Once they hit atmo, Rey went to check on Ben. He was in and out of consciousness. She dropped to her knees beside the cot and brought one of his hands to her lips. Rey pressed kisses along the body ridges, his skin was hot against her lips. She wished that they was somebody here to tell her what to do. Even for Ben to just  _ wake up _ and tell her what he needed. 

 

She dropped a hand over his heart and pressed her forehead to his chest. That’s when she felt that familiar presence. 

 

She jerked up and looked behind her, sure enough, it was the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker. 

 

Rey stared at him for a few moments, in awe of what she was seeing. She had only spent a few days with the Jedi, but she still found herself missing this grumpy old man. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she cried, tears streaming down her face. 

 

Luke walked over to her and crouched beside her. 

 

“Have you ever tried to use the Force to heal?” Luke asked Rey. 

 

She shook her head and he instructed her to place both hands on Ben’s chest. 

 

“Now I want you to reach deep inside yourself. Find that energy within you, and use it. Send that energy into Ben’s body, let it wrap around the infection until it dissipates.” 

 

She closed her eyes and thought back to that moment on Ahch-To when she sensed the Force around the island. Light, darkness, death and decay, life— a balance. Rey found the energy inside herself and she sent it crashing into Ben’s body. 

 

The walls on Ben’s side of the bond came crashing down and Rey realized why he had put the shields up. She felt the pain he was going through in every inch of her body. Rey pushed her energy into him, fighting the infection not unlike a lightsaber battle, until finally— the fever broke and he fluttered his eyes open to look into her eyes. 

 

Ben reached up and stroked her cheek. Rey smiled down at him. He was going to be okay. She wouldn’t be left alone. 

 

As they landed on Scarif, Rey and Ben descended the ramp with their lightsabers hooked to their belts and their fingers laced together. They planet was rather remote, especially with the area that they had landed. It was an island with a large lagoon surrounded by coral reefs. Rey had never seen anything like it before. Ben placed a sheet down on the sand and Rey was already stripping off her clothes, eager to feel the water on her skin. Cleansing her from the trauma of seeing her lover unwell. 

 

Ben caught her around the waist and carried her into the water. She squealed as he tossed her over his shoulder and gave her ass a tiny slap. He was completely bare— just as she was, and the smile on his face when her down from his shoulder to his arms was so young and lively. Rey swore she fell in love with him more with each passing day. 

 

***

 

It was dark on the secluded planet of Scarif. Ben held Rey in his arms as they tread water in the dark lagoon. The moonlight reflected off the ripples of water and the sky was full of sparkling stars. It was as if they could see the whole galaxy from here. 

 

Beneath the clear water, their lips met. Ben’s were cool against her own. He looked like a god— his alabaster skin and hard muscles surrounded by the cool ocean waters. 

 

Once they broke the surface, Ben was pressing his lips to hers again, only pulling away to catch his breath. 

 

“The stars, they shine in your eyes,” he mused, brushing her wet locks behind her ear. 

 

Her heart hurt with the amount of love she felt for this man. Just the sight of him with his dark wavy hair, dripping water. And all of the droplets that run down his broad chest. He was gorgeous. And he belonged to her. 

 

The water lapped at their naked skin, chilling them to the bone. But their bodies were pressed into each other, Rey could feel Ben’s heart beating against her own chest. 

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Ben carried Rey out of the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the shore.

 

Ben had laid out a white sheet on the sand earlier in the evening. Their clothes were already scattered on the surface from when they had stripped and ran into the water. Now, he laid her down gently against the silky sheet. And the look in his eyes told her that he was in love. 

 

***

 

Rey looked gorgeous beneath the night sky with the little droplets of water painting her skin in a translucent gleam. Her nipples were pebbled and a dusky rose shade of pink. Ben lowered his body on top of hers and she looked so beautiful beneath him with the stars in her eyes. 

 

Her perky breasts were pressed into his chest and the feeling of her hard nipples grazing his chest was driving him mad with lust. 

 

He was already achingly hard, needing to feel close to her, even though their bodies were wrapped around each other. He needed her closer. 

 

Ben reached between their bodies and grabbed his erection, pressing it to her folds. Rey was already slick with her arousal which made it easy for him to slip inside. Once he was bottomed out inside of her tight little pussy, he froze in place, just feeling her warmth wrapped around him— a heady contrast to the water that was cooling on their skin. 

 

With every snap of his hips, Rey pulled him in ever closer. Skin to skin, heart to heart. The bond simmered around them as their Force signatures intertwined, becoming one in much the same way that their bodies were coming together in intimacy. 

 

Their lips met in quick heated kisses. Ben nibbled on her bottom lip and licked into her mouth. His lovely girl, his beautiful starlight. 

 

Ben grabbed her thigh and changed the angle of his thrusts to hit that special spot inside, she started to rock her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Rey was chasing her orgasm, panting beneath him with rosy cheeks and hazel eyes locked onto his gaze. He felt her rising, clenching around him as she crashed into her release. Her walls fluttered around his cock, triggering his orgasm as he filled her with his come. 

 

They laid on the shore, still intertwined in bodies and the Force. 

 

Ben kissed her passionately as he whispered how much he loves her. 

 

***

 

After they had gotten dressed again, Ben sat down on the white sheet with his legs spread. Rey was sitting between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her as they looked up at the stars in the sky. 

 

Ben still had the kyber crystal necklaces in his pocket. After the woolamander attack and their need to just be together, he hadn’t found the time to give Rey the necklace. 

 

Their lightsabers lay on the sand beside them. His cross guard saber and her saber staff. Her weapon was incredible, and he never ceased to let her know it. 

 

Leaning forward, Ben kissed Rey on the cheek and shifted their bodies so he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out the necklaces and held them in his hand. Ben showed her the necklaces and she gasped. 

 

Rey scrambled to her knees and turned around to look at him. Ben put one of the necklaces on his lap and placed the other delicately around her neck. He traced the cord down to the crystal that fell just above the tops of her beautiful breasts. It was perfect. 

 

“I made these while you were meditating and constructing your saber. The Skywalker saber was always a representation of the two of us. Especially when it broke in half because of our combined powers. So I made us matching necklaces with the cracked kyber crystal.”

 

He held the other necklace out for her and she took it in her hand eagerly, then she placed it over his neck. 

 

“I will always wear it,” Rey said. 

 

“As will I,” he replied. 

 

She crawled into his lap and kissed him again. He savored the taste of her on his lips. 

 

It was beneath the sparking star studded sky, the moonlight shining on the ocean, and the gentle lapping of the water on the shore that Ben realized that this was what he wanted in the end. After the war, after they brought balance to the Force, after peace was finally established in the galaxy— he wanted to live somewhere beautiful and quiet. Somewhere where they could raise a family without fear. Somewhere where they can belong. Somewhere to call their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori


	14. Forest

* * *

 

Ben wasn’t sure what their next move was going to be. They couldn’t be on the run for the rest of their lives. Something needed to happen— Hux had been left to his own devices for far too long. 

 

Rey had the ancient Jedi texts in her possession. Perhaps, those held the answers that they needed. But a far more pressing matter was at hand. Hux had ysalamiri on his ship. The Force suppressing lizards left Ben feeling incomplete and completely off balance. 

 

They approached the planet of Takodana, in need of fueling up. It also wouldn’t hurt to run into Maz, she could give them a place to stay while they make a plan. 

 

As they landed in a clearing in the forests— Ben was brought back to the first time he saw his Rey. She looked at him with such fire and intensity. He couldn’t help the  _ urge _ to get closer to her. He was sure the stormtroopers looked at him strangely for holding an enemy of the Order in his arms as he crossed a battlefield. 

 

They lowered the ramp and Ben held his hand out for Rey to take. Together they walked through the forests towards Maz’s castle. 

 

Ben couldn’t help himself as he pushed Rey up against the trunk of a tree and kissed her fiercely. Rey was like a drug and he couldn’t get enough of her. She giggled as she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with fervor. 

 

That’s when they heard the fleet break atmo. Ben’s lips froze against Rey’s as his mind raced. They didn’t have enough fuel to make an escape. The First Order would storm the castle— their best bet would be to wait it out in the forest. But if Ben knew Rey— and he very much did, he knew she wouldn’t allow the First Order to wreck havoc and murder innocents in pursuit of the  _ Jedi killer  _ and  _ the last Jedi. _

 

Ben pulled away, reaching for his lightsaber, he nodded at Rey as she grabbed the hilt of her own saber. Then together, they approached the castle, staying hidden in the shadows as the first of the ships touched down. 

 

***

 

Armies of stormtroopers flooded the castle followed by the Chrome leader. 

 

“Captain Phasma.” Ben supplied for Rey. 

 

“Finn told me that she had died,” Rey said with confusion. 

 

“No, she survived the Supremacy by the skin of her teeth. I’m sure she is Hux’s right hand now that I’m out of the picture.” 

 

“We should call the resistance, for backup.” Rey suggested. 

 

Ben whipped his head around and looked at her as if she suggested they  _ see other people. _

“No— we can’t Rey. Did you forget that crazy pilot has it out for my blood? They would never comply. Only enough to get what  _ they _ want out of this. And then they will execute me and use you for a weapon. I won’t allow that to happen.” 

 

“We can’t take on all of them by ourselves, we barely made it through the Praetorian Guards, Ben.” 

 

“We have to be smart,” he paused and looked mournful before he added. “Make ten men feel like a hundred. Or in our case— two.” 

 

She furrowed her brow at him in confusion. 

 

“It’s a story my mother told me about of the rebels that made up the Rogue One squadron. If we make it through this— I will tell you about it.” He stole a kiss from her lips before he crouched down and started to make his way towards the back of the castle. 

 

They stayed out of sight as they scaled the wall of the castle. Ben climbed ahead of her, keeping his sense on alert to make sure they didn’t run into any complications while they snuck into the castle. Climbing the wall was reminiscent of Rey’s days on Jakku, climbing inside the fallen star destroyers, searching for scrap. 

 

As Ben made his way over the wall and onto the solid ground of the terrace, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over the edge of the wall. Rey practically snarled at him that she could have gotten over without his help. He merely smirked at her. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” 

 

Rey scoffed as she looked away from his smirking face. 

 

“Use that anger. Let it power you but don’t get lost in it.” 

 

Rey nibbled on her lower lip as she nodded at him. Ben groaned at the sight and she could feel his lust licking at the threads of their bond. She looked at him pointedly and he groaned again, this time in indignation. 

 

_ Don’t tease me. _ Rey heard him as he pushed the thought into her head. She swayed her hips as she walked past him. 

 

***

 

The top floors of the castle had been turned into lodging for guests visiting Maz’s castle. Ben followed Rey as they started to creep down the stone stairs towards the bar below. He heard the voice of Maz— strong and defiant, as she spoke to Phasma. 

 

“I’m assuring you that you are mistaken. If Kylo Ren had stepped foot in this castle, I would have sent him away immediately.” 

 

_ Well— it wasn’t a lie,  _ Ben thought. 

 

“The tracker placed on his ship sent it’s last transmission from this location. Which means this is the last known whereabouts for the man who killed our Supreme Leader.” 

 

Maz hummed as she waved a hand dismissively towards Phasma. 

 

“You may have a look around; you will see that he is not here.” 

 

Phasma’s footsteps clumped as she made her way towards the stone steps, leading down to the basement of the castle, followed by her army of stormtroopers. Maz looked over her shoulder, directly at the area that Ben and Rey were hiding. The alien was no Jedi, but she knew the Force and Ben had the feeling that she knew they were on the premises. 

 

It had been stupid to come here. He would have thought they would have already stormed Takodana in search for him. 

 

Phasma had left behind a few stormtroopers to stand guard of Maz and her patrons. Once Phasma and the other troopers were out of sight, Ben and Rey descended the steps in a flash. Ben ignited his saber and grabbed the stormtrooper by the shoulder, thrusting the blade into the man’s chest before he could even let out a scream. 

 

Rey had moved at the same time, swinging her double bladed saber and slicing the trooper in half. 

 

“Just like your father,” Maz chided as she looked at Ben. “Always running into trouble, always making a mess.” 

 

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Corellian whisky, pouring herself a glass. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Maz addressed the patrons, “Go out the back— go, go, go.” 

 

The sentients and aliens alike scampered off of their barstools and made their way towards the back entrance to the castle. 

 

Ben and Rey held their sabers at the ready as they followed where Phasma and the other stormtroopers had just descended. They rushed into the basement of the castle and started fighting off the stormtroopers one by one. 

 

Ben threw his hand out and sent a group of them crashing into the wall. Rey grunted as she took on three stormtroopers at once, pushing them back with the Force before cutting each of them down. 

 

Phasma had her pike in her hand and Ben walked straight towards her, ready to cut her down. She dodged his blows as he slashed at her fiercely. But then— he felt a shiver run down his back as the Force left his body and the sound of Rey’s scream. He turned around and saw Hux holding Rey by her hair, painfully. 

 

Though he didn’t have the Force due to the ysalamir that was perched on Hux’s shoulder, Ben still felt anger start to consume him, moving through his veins as if it was an energy of its own. 

 

He felt the swift change of his personality. Ben fell back to the shadows so Kylo could take the reins. And Kylo saw fire. 

 

Kylo ran towards Hux with his saber drawn, ready to lop off Hux’s hand that was currently holding Rey’s hair. 

 

Hux pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Rey’s head. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that— if I were you,” Hux tutted. 

 

“Let… her… go…” Kylo pleaded. 

 

“See  _ Kylo Ren _ , I knew your story about a single scavenger killing the Supreme Leader and the entirety of the Praetorian Guards, as well as knocking you out— was bantha fodder. I reviewed the security footage and I admit I was impressed! I didn’t think you had it in you. Then again, Snoke underestimated your sick obsession with  _ the girl. _ ”

 

Hux grabbed Rey’s saber staff and hooked it onto his belt.

 

Kylo swallowed as he looked over at Rey. She was pushed down with her knees pressing into the hard stone of the cavern floor. Hux had his knee pressed into her back. The blaster that was pointed at Rey’s head was now being waved around animatedly as Hux continued to drivel on and on. 

 

Rey suddenly grabbed Hux’s arm and twisted. He screamed out in pain as Rey kicked the hand that was holding the blaster. She bit viciously into his hand and Hux yelled out again. Kylo rushed towards her and grabbed her hand, throwing her behind him and shielding her with his body. 

 

Hux crawled across the floor of the cavern and reached for the blaster. Phasma met him in the center of the room. Kylo held his hand in front of Rey’s body, unsure of what they were to do next. 

 

“Scavenger  _ rat, _ ” Hux spat. “Listen Ren, we have this place surrounded. The little alien upstairs has hundreds of blasters pointed at her as we speak. If you come willingly, less blood will be shed.” 

 

“Rey stays—” Kylo insisted. 

 

“Hm, you see— I can’t do that. She had her role in the death of the Supreme Leader. I can’t let the Last Jedi walk out of here. What kind of message will that send to the galaxy? No, you both with be taken in. And you both will be held in a cell until your public executions are set.” 

 

Hux held the blaster up, walking towards Kylo. 

Kylo held his saber out threateningly, but Hux walked around him and pointed to blaster at Rey’s chest. 

 

“I will shoot her, Ren. Hand over the saber, submit to the emperor.” 

 

Kylo gritted his teeth.  _ Emperor Hux _ — what an absolute joke. 

 

He handed the saber over to Hux. The ginger irritant smiled with glee and Rey whimpered behind him. 

 

This wasn’t the end. The Force would not push them together only to have them fail. No, he had to believe otherwise. 

 

Phasma placed binders on their wrists and Hux walked ahead of them back up the stairs of the castle to the cantina. 

 

Maz watched silently as they were led outside. 

Phasma’s pike pierced Kylo’s back as she urged him up the ramp. 

 

Inside the shuttle, Kylo and Rey were thrown into a locked room with a caged ysalamir. 

 

His bound hands reached out for Rey’s and she held them tightly, looking at him with wide searching eyes. 

 

“We will get out of this, my starlight,” he whispered. 

 

Rey scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. With the ysalamir in the room with them, they were cut off from the Force. Cut off from their bond. 

 

Rey was here— listening to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. But the silence of their bond was deafening. He had never felt so alone. 

 

“Ben,” she whispered. 

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

 

“How do we get rid of those things?” she asked, pointing towards the ysalamir. 

 

“Finding the answer to that will be Hux’s undoing. We won’t let him win. We are smarter than him. We are stronger…”

 

“We are the balance,” they said together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori!! My wonderful beta.


	15. Closed Off

* * *

 

Once they arrived onto the star destroyer, Ben was thrown into a cell and Rey was ripped from his side. Ben’s lungs burned from how loud he was yelling. Rey was reaching out to him with tears in her eyes as she was dragged out of the cell. 

 

The caged ysalamir watched him with beady eyes— and all Ben could feel was the complete emptiness that was left behind. Without the Force, their bond was slammed shut. He couldn’t feel Rey, he couldn’t see her. They were alone. 

 

Ben slammed his fists against the durasteel wall, though it was pointless. He felt utterly useless. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he sat down in defeat, holding his head in his hands. 

 

He needed a plan, anything that would get Rey out of this situation. 

 

***

 

It wasn’t long before Ben was graced with General Hux’s presence. The ginger irritant entered the cell with a torture droid in his possession. 

 

He knew what to expect— for he had seen the way Hux interrogated his prisoners before. 

 

***

 

Ben was left bruised and bleeding on the durasteel floor. Hux used the torture droid for a while but then started beating Ben with his own hands. Ben could have fought back— but he knew, the longer Hux was occupied with him, the less likely he would have time to torture Rey. And Ben would do anything if it meant Rey’s safety. 

 

He walked over to the wall and placed his hand down on the durasteel. He needed to get to Rey— somehow, someway— he had to get out of this cell. 

 

Walking over to the door panel, he tried to pry the keypad off the wall. His fingers bled as he ripped at the piece. If only he had the Force. 

 

Ben turned and glared at the ysalamir in the cage. He couldn’t use the Force, but perhaps he could bust open the cage. He walked over to the cage and started to kick at the lock. The lizard inside cowered away from him, towards the back of the cage. 

 

Kick after kick, the iron of the bars started to bend beneath his blows. Sweat beaded on his brow as he continued to kick until the lizard scurried out of the cage. 

 

Ben looked around the cell, for an air duct or something that he could put the ysalamir in. If he put enough distance between himself and the lizard, he would be able to use the Force and open the door to the cell. And then he would be able to get to Rey. 

 

He didn’t have to search long. The door to his cell beeped, alerting him that somebody was coming in. Ben lifted the cage and walked over to the door. As soon as the door opened, Ben slammed the cage against the stormtrooper. 

 

The ysalamir darted out the door and Ben quickly grabbed the blaster from the trooper.

 

He felt a ripple run through his body as he felt the energy of the Force flowing through his veins. He smiled as he walked out of the cell and concentrated on finding Rey. 

 

***

 

Rey leaned her head back against the wall of the cell. Hux had put her in the room next to Ben— just so she could hear his screams when Hux tortured him. She hated herself for not being able to do anything. She hated that she had to listen to his screams— his agony. 

 

As it turned out— Hux had only acquired one ysalamir lizard. Instead, she was bound with Force repressing binders. She may not have the Force, but Rey had survived most of her life without knowing she had the ability. 

 

She jumped to her feet and hurried over to the door. Certainly she would be able to trip the wires to allow the door to release. If she could just get the panel open. 

 

Her binders clinked as she grabbed for the panel, her nails pulling on the frame. Rey fell back onto her bottom and huffed out in frustration. 

 

It would seem that Ben was just as frustrated. She could hear him making some sort of commotion in the next room. She wished she could reach him, to calm him down. But neither of them had access to the Force or their bond. 

 

Rey went back to work on the panel. She was able to get the edge pulled off just enough to expose the wires behind. She was careful as she looked at the colors of the wires and chose which ones to pull. 

 

The door quickly opened and Rey snuck around the corner quietly. 

 

She ran right into Ben. He had a blaster in his hand and he promptly hooked it to his belt when he saw her face. Her heart dropped when she looked at his bruised and broken body. 

 

Ben wrapped her up in his arms and their lips met in a desperate plea. He pulled away and eyed the binders.

 

“Force suppressing?” he asked. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

With a flick of his wrists the binders fell off and Ben grabbed her hand pulling her down an alcove. 

 

“We have to get our lightsabers,” Ben stated. “And then we have to get to Hux and Phasma. If we can take them out, we can take back the First Order.” 

 

Rey looked at him warily. She couldn’t believe she was hearing these words coming out of his mouth. He had left the First Order— they had turned on him. And yet, he wanted to put his life at risk, once again— and for what? Power? 

 

“Darling,” he pulled her to his chest. “Darling, please. We can change everything. It won’t be the First Order any longer. Not when  _ we _ are ruling. We can bring a new order to the galaxy. Together we can spread peace and prosperity. We are the balance, Rey.” 

 

***

 

_ Oh gods. _ His heart couldn’t take it if she denied him again. Ben had seen their future. He had seen them ruling together, Rey by his side. He knew that they were meant for something more. That they could bring balance to the Force. His grandfather was not the prophecy that everyone had assumed. Ben and Rey were the prophecy. 

 

She looked at him with wide eyes, filled with question and fear.

 

“My friends,” Rey whispered. 

 

“Will remain safe— as long as they don’t rebel against our order.” 

 

She was quiet for a while, but nodded her head in approval. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around in a circle, finding her lips and kissing her deeply. 

 

“Oh starlight, we are going to make the galaxy a better place,” he said between kisses. 

 

He dropped her back down to her feet and kneeled before her. 

 

“My queen, my beautiful empress,” Ben nuzzled his face in her stomach as Rey ruffled his hair. 

 

“Ben,” she asked. 

 

He looked up at Rey and gave her a small smile. “Yes darling.” 

 

“Will you let me heal you? Please?”

 

Ben had almost forgotten about the pain of the bruises and the broken and bleeding wounds. It was always something he had to endure under Snoke. Constant physical abuse. Pain was a way to channel the dark side of the Force. However, Ben wasn’t lost to the dark any longer. He didn’t need pain to fuel him. Ben had broken free from that upbringing.  

 

He nodded once and Rey cupped his cheeks, flooding him with the warmth of her energy as she used the Force to knit together his wounds. 

 

Slowly, the bruises faded. The cuts sealed up and the fractured bones were mended. 

 

“There,” she said as she stroked his cheeks, lovingly. 

 

“Thank you, my love,” Ben replied, kissing Rey on the lips. 

 

“Where would Hux be keeping our lightsabers?” she asked. 

 

“In the armory.” 

 

***

 

“The officers are loyal to Hux, but if we take him out— they will have no choice but to bow to us, or else they will be turned over to the resistance as prisoners,” Ben stated. 

 

They were making their way through the back hallways of the ship— the less populated hallways, in order to not be detected. It was only a matter of time before Hux would be alerted to their escape. 

 

“Are they any groups that are loyal to you, Ben?” 

 

He thought about his knights. They were traveling the galaxy on their own, searching for holocrons in ancient Jedi temples. Never a true part of the First Order, they were perhaps the only ones that were truly loyal to him. 

 

“My knights, the Knights of Ren.” he answered. “I will have to get into contact with them, once we take control of the First Order.” 

 

The armory was just ahead and heavily guarded by stormtroopers. Ben put his hand on Rey’s back and urged her forward. 

 

Once they were spotted, the stormtroopers raised their blasters as one shouted. “Stop right there, prisoners.” 

 

Ben lifted his hand and froze them in place with the Force. Rey walked forward, holding her hand out as she reached out with the Force. 

 

“You will leave the armory with the door unlocked. You never saw us.” 

 

The three troopers guarding the armory repeated her words and walked off, leaving the door to the armory opened. 

 

They hurried inside and split apart as they searched for their weapons. 

 

Near the back of the room, Ben saw an iron box that was locked. With a simple flick of his fingers, the lock clashed on the durasteel floor. He opened the lid to the box. Inside were both of their saber hilts. 

 

Ben sighed in relief as he picked up his own saber. He handed Rey’s to her and latched his own onto his belt. 

 

“Hux will be on the bridge. He will surely have the stormtroopers on alert, searching for us. If we sneak up on him— a surprise attack, we should be able to take him out. The officers will be the most resilient, but if we make an example of anybody that goes against us— they should bend to our wills.” 

 

Maneuvering through the ship, without being seen was a bit of a challenge. Many times, Ben and Rey had to use the Force to trick the stormtroopers that they had run into. 

 

As Ben had assumed, Hux was on the bridge. He looked incredibly irritated and that made Ben smile smugly. He turned to look at Rey one last time before they attacked— and that’s when the first bombs exploded on the bridge. 

 

***

 

Rey looked around in the chaos of the bombs. Officers and stormtroopers alike were yelling and running across the remnants of the bridge. 

 

_ “The resistance!”  _ one officer yelled. “ _ How did they find our location?”  _

 

She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed up to her knees. Rey’s head was aching from the blast. She looked around frantically in search for Ben. 

 

Her head was swimming and she felt nauseous, but she pushed through it, standing and staggering around the bridge. 

 

Rey found him with his back against a wall. He was clutching his head and Rey could see that he was bleeding profusely. 

 

“Ben,” she said, as she dropped to her knees beside of him. “Ben we have to evacuate now. The resistance is attacking.” 

 

She helped him to his feet and they started to make their way towards the hangar. They needed to get onto an escape pod. 

 

As they got to the hangar, Rey pushed Ben into the escape pod and sealed the door behind them. She pressed the button to release and the pod shot out of the hangar into the expanse of space. 

 

It wasn’t long before their pod was hailed by a nearby ship. The resistance’s flag ship. Rey was holding Ben in her arms, the wound on his head continued to bleed and she tried to concentrate enough with the Force to close up the wound. She was only able to stop the bleeding, but he surely had a concussion from the blow. 

 

Once the doors opened to the pod, Poe Dameron stood in front of them. 

 

“Take him to the brig,” Dameron seethed, pointed to Ben. 

 

“No wait! He needs treatment. He’s hurt,” Rey yelled. 

 

“He’s a criminal of war,” Poe yelled. “You should be thankful I am not taking you into the brig as an accomplice.”

 

Ben was grabbed roughly out of her arms by two resistance fighters. 

 

Rey watched helplessly as the other part of her soul was ripped from her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	16. Limestone

* * *

 

Ben found himself in a cramped resistance cell. He could easily unlock the door with the Force and trick the minds of the guards— yet instead, he laid down on the dingy cot and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared up at the cracked limestone ceiling. 

 

He wasn’t even aware of what planet they were on— the resistance had moved their base once they realized that it was  _ compromised _ by Ben and Rey’s Force bond. Something that the pilot referred to with scorn and disgust in his voice. It seemed as if Dameron blamed Ben for the creation of the bond. As if Ben had made it in order to spy on the resistance. It was laughable. The bond was not a one way connection. If he wanted to spy on the resistance, Rey could very well have spied on the First Order as well. 

 

Moreover, neither of them used the connection to further their agendas. The connection between them was sacred. 

 

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe for once in his life, he would be able to get a good night’s sleep. He knew it was a delusion. He would only get a good night’s sleep with Rey in his arms. And she wasn’t allowed to see him. 

 

***

 

Rey sat on the cot in the barracks that Poe had assigned her to as they had landed at the new resistance base. They were stationed on the planet Mimban. It was a jungle covered world with great energy storms. These storms served as a form of protection from large starships breaching the atmosphere. Those ships could not withstand the energy storms. 

 

Rey couldn’t help but to feel some resentment towards the resistance. Ben and Rey had a plan in order and they were on their way to defeating Hux and taking back control of the First Order. With Ben and Rey in charge— they could have worked with the resistance to restore peace in the galaxy. They could have negotiated and come to terms with some way to rule together. 

 

However, Poe Dameron had done what he does best— attack first, ask questions later. They had ruined her and Ben’s plan. And now, Ben was locked away in a cell— alone. Something they had promised that the other would never have to be again. At least now, their bond was intact and they could feel each other through the thread that connected them. Rey felt Ben’s longing, and he felt her anger at the situation. 

 

She had asked Finn how the resistance had even found them. As it turned out, Maz alerted them of Rey and Ben’s capture.

 

Rey could not fault the little alien for contacting the resistance— she was merely trying to help them. She couldn’t have known what was at stake. 

 

A knock on the door drew Rey out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and pointing her finger at the door, unlocking it as it shot open, revealing Finn and Rose standing in the doorway. 

 

“You can come in,” she said with exhaustion in her voice. 

 

Finn walked over and sat in the chair to the tiny desk in the corner of the room and Rose sat beside Rey on the bed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Finn stated. “This wasn’t what Rose and I wanted either.” 

 

She smiled at her friend. He looked at Rose much the same way that she looked at Ben. It made her happy that Finn had found love. The little time that she had spent around Rose, Rey had realized that she was the perfect person for Finn. Rey liked Rose— she was sweet but at the same time, she didn’t put up with anything. Rose was good for Finn. It made Rey long for Ben. 

 

“Rey,” Rose said. “There’s something you should know. That both you and Ben should know.” 

 

“What’s that?” Rey questioned, her eyes darting back and forth between Rose and Finn. 

 

“I’ve been in contact with some rogue stormtroopers,” Finn said. 

 

Rey felt her heart begin to beat faster. 

 

“They are breaking through their conditioning. Little by little. The stormtroopers are not loyal to Hux. They are loyal to their Supreme Leader. They want to help us overthrow Hux and the First Order officers. Apparently, under Ren they had been treated better than they ever had. But now under Hux— they are treated like scum.”

 

“They can change the tide…” Rey murmured. “Strength in numbers. Finn, Rose— I have to get to Ben. He has the knights of Ren that are loyal to  _ him. _ They are a group of Force users. With their help, the stormtroopers, and the resistance, Hux will not stand a chance.” 

 

“I know Rey; Rose and I are asking you to be just a little patient. We have a plan that will keep Poe occupied tomorrow morning. So try to sleep tonight. You still have our secure comm link?” 

 

Rey patted her pocket. “Yeah,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Great, because once you two get the knights, we will need to be able to contact you.” 

 

“What about Poe?” Rey asked. 

 

Rose and Finn looked at each other briefly before Rose replied. 

 

“We are hoping that he will come around. If we explain to him that all of this is what Leia would have wanted.” 

 

Rey nodded and the two stood up and walked towards the door to her barracks. 

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Finn said. “Just as dawn breaks. That’s when you will go to him.” 

 

***

 

The Force must have taken pity on Ben because the bond activated as Rey was changing into her sleep clothes. He got a beautiful view of her bare breasts. The soft swells were a creamy ivory and her nipples were pink and hard in the artificial air of the base. 

 

“Ben,” she squeaked and covered her breasts.

 

He found himself laughing at the gesture. 

 

“No need to be modest Rey, you know how much I love your tits.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, placing them on her hips. 

 

“I miss you and it’s only been a few hours, Ben.” 

 

He sat up on his cot and spread his legs, holding his arms out for her— his lovely girl. Rey walked over to him and stood between his splayed legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben rested his cheek on her breast, listening to the beating of her heart against his ear. 

 

“I can’t sleep without you, starlight.” 

 

Rey lifted his chin and leaned down to kiss his lips. It was almost like she was really here in the cell. 

 

She pulled away and smiled at him shyly. 

 

“Ben, my friends are going to help me get you out of here. Finn and Rose. Tomorrow, we will get you out and we can go find your knights. I have so much I need to tell you.” 

 

Ben stood from the cot and scooped Rey up in his arms, finding her lips again. He pushed the thought into her mind, because he didn’t want to stop kissing her.  _ We will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow.  _

 

Ben laid her down on the cot and kneeled before her. He started to peel off her leggings and found himself gazing at her lovely pink slit. 

 

_ Let me worship you. _

 

Rey nodded her head and that was all the encouragement Ben needed to bury his face between her thighs. He licked up her slit, groaning at the taste of her arousal on his tongue. He swirled his tongue over her clit and Rey started to moan and rock her hips. 

 

He slipped his hands beneath her bottom and squeezed the pliant flesh. Ben brushed his tongue through her slick folds and his nose bumped against her clit. He could smell her arousal and it made him stiffen in his pants. 

 

As he came up for breath, he took his fingers and spread her pussy. 

 

“You are so beautiful, darling.” 

 

Ben pressed one finger inside of her and watched as it moved in and out. He lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked the nub between his lips. Rey grabbed his head and held him in place as he pleasured her. 

 

Her walls started to clench down around his finger as she crashed into her orgasm, Ben continued to suck on her clit until she used the Force to push him away as she heaved in heavy breaths. 

 

“Too sensitive, Ben,” she whined. 

 

He stood up and stripped himself of his tunic. Ben then rubbed his erection through his pants, hissing at his need to be deep inside of her warm cunt. 

 

Rey opened her legs again and it was a welcoming sight. She held her arms out for him and she looked so delectable. 

 

Ben quickly took his pants off and joined her on the cot, his erection nudging between her legs. Rey canted her hips and Ben reached between them to grab hold of his cock and line himself up with her sopping entrance. 

 

He pushed inside of her and bit Rey’s shoulder at the feeling of her warm walls squeezing him. He started to pull out and push back in, loving the way her tits jiggled with each thrust. Her nipples were puckered and Ben simply couldn’t stop himself from dipping and taking one of the buds between his lips. 

 

He sucked on her breast, releasing it with a slick pop and kissing across her chest to give her other tit equal attentions. He cupped the underside of her breasts as he thrusted within her, kissing and licking one breast and then the other. 

 

Rey’s fingers found their way back into his hair, brushing through his locks with gentle, sweeping motions. It was the way a lover caressed their loved one and it gave Ben immense pleasure that Rey would  _ touch  _ him so intimately. That she even allowed this— again and again. 

 

He felt himself climbing higher, but he wanted to feel Rey come around his cock. He wanted to feel that tightness and the flutter of her walls. His hands were still on her breasts, his mouth moving from one nipple to the other. Gently, he circled his finger on the underside of her breast and Rey gasped out. He grinned into her breast, knowing that what he intended to do had worked. He continued to move his fingers in a circular motion and Rey started rocking her hips to meet Ben thrust for thrust. 

 

He was using the Force to rub her clit. And if the moans she was making told him anything— she quite enjoyed it. 

 

Rey came with a shout, her walls clenching tightly around his cock. Ben pulled away from her breasts and grabbed one of her hips as he started to pound into her, chasing his own release. 

 

He was pushed over after a few more thrusts— coming deep inside of her tight pussy. 

 

Ben pulled out and laid next to her on the cot. On the other side of the connection— they were laying on  _ her  _ cot with their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

Looking into her eyes, he kissed her nose and held her close for however long the Force would allow them. 

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he held her in his arms. The warmth of Rey’s body lulled him to sleep. 

 

***

 

Sometime during the night, Ben woke up alone. The bed felt cold without Rey’s warm body nestled against him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes stared at the indention left on the cot from where she had been. Soon enough— they wouldn’t be forced apart. They would be in each other’s arms for the rest of their lives. Together, right where they both belonged. 

 

Ben hoped that day would come soon. He hoped they could restore peace to the galaxy and end this war. Only then could they truly be at peace— only then could he see them raise a family. 

 

And he knew that was something that Rey longed for most in her life. A family to call her own. He would give it to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	17. Mustafar

* * *

Kylo knew just how to find where his knights were stationed. As their master— they shared a weak Force bond. Nowhere near as strong as the one that tied Kylo to Rey. With a little nudge of his mind to his knights, he was able to see that they had taken up training on Mustafar. He should have known. They were currently relaxing at the castle on the red fiery planet— his grandfather’s castle. 

 

_ Tolas. _ Kylo pushed out, tickling the mind of his second in command. 

 

_ Master Ren. _

 

_ I will be arriving on Mustafar in a couple of day cycles. We have much to discuss.  _

 

_ Yes Master.  _

 

Kylo leaned his head back against the limestone wall of his cell, wondering when Rey would be coming. He was all too eager to leave the resistance base. Kylo felt like he was suffocating in the confines of the cell. Everything about this place put him on edge. Memories flooded his mind of a time long ago, when he was long forgotten by his parents— cast aside to his uncle out of their fear of him. That’s when Snoke had preyed on him. When he was young and vulnerable— lonely. 

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the turmoil that those memories caused. He tasted the iron tang of blood in his mouth.  _ Pain. _ Pain had always been a coping mechanism. With Snoke in his head— he felt like an empty void. It was like his mind was in a battle against himself. He either felt too much or he felt nothing at all. At least with the pain— he was able to feel alive. 

 

***

 

Finn was tasked with keeping Poe occupied while Rose helped Rey to retrieve Ben and provide them with a ship that they could leave the base on. Rose led Rey towards the holding cells and paused when she saw the two guards in front of the cell. 

 

“So can you do some sort of… Force thing?” Rose asked. 

 

Rey reached out and touched the minds of the guards. Ever since Ben had forced his way into her head on Starkiller Base, Rey was able to access his abilities. She supposed it was a side effect of their Force bond. 

 

As she touched their minds, both guards collapsed to the ground in a deep sleep. 

 

“Whoa,” Rose exclaimed with wide eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry, they are just asleep,” Rey replied. 

 

The door to the cell hissed as it opened and Ben rushed out, right into Rey’s arms. He held her tightly to his chest and she could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her own chest. They hadn’t even been separated for a day, but it felt like a millenia. 

 

She realized then— that their bond was deeper than either of them had ever thought possible. They couldn’t live without the other. The very thought of being separated made her stomach churn with anxiety. 

 

“Aw,” Rose said, interrupting Rey’s thoughts. 

 

She looked over to the shorter woman, having forgotten that they had an audience. Rose looked at them both with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“So romantic,” she added, “But we don’t have a lot of time, let’s get you to your ship.” 

 

Ben released his hold on Rey but grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as Rose led them through the base to the hangar bay. 

 

***

 

Rose showed them to the ship that they would be taking. Rose had assured them that any tracking devices had been disconnected by herself. Rey found herself smiling at Rose. She was happy that Finn had found companionship with Rose. 

 

The ramp closed, shutting them off from Rose and the resistance base. Ben had made his way to the pilot’s seat and was inputting the coordinates for their next destination. 

 

“So where are the knights?” Rey asked. 

 

“On Mustafar, at my grandfather’s castle,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey sat in the seat beside him, letting him fly while she dozed off in the co-pilot’s seat. She hadn’t gotten much rest the night before. She never did when she wasn’t physically in Ben’s arms. But here, now, Ben seemed to know exactly what she needed. She felt the gentle press of his hand on her thigh. His thumb drew circles over her trousers as they lifted off. Rey felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon enough she was falling into a deep sleep. 

 

***

 

It took a few day cycles to get to Mustafar. Luckily, Rose had packed the craft with ration packs and other snack items that could tide them over until they reached their destination. 

 

Rey was curious about the planet they were going to. She had heard the stories, mostly from Ben. About how Anakin Skywalker became Vader on this very planet. 

 

“It was here that he lost everything— the love of his life, his children. And because of that, he built this castle so it would be a constant reminder of what he had become.” 

 

Rey bit her lip as she looked down at him. She was sitting on his lap in the pilot’s chair, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pillowed his head against her breast. 

 

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, soothingly. 

 

“It sounds horrid.” 

 

“He let his fear overcome him. That’s what pushed him to the Dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. He lived in constant pain, constant suffering.”

 

The planet loomed ahead. The red surface bright against the dark expanse of space. The energy bouncing off the planet was so hauntingly dark. 

 

Ben started the descension onto the planet and once they landed on the surface, Rey saw a group of six dark clad figures waiting outside of the castle. Each of them were wearing dark obsidian masks covering their faces. Rey was grateful that Ben had gotten rid of his helmet.

 

Ben led her down the ramp with his hand on her lower back. The knights kneeled before them. Rey realized that they truly were loyal to Ben and not the First Order. At least they would have allies in these warriors. 

 

***

 

Kylo knew the helmets were making Rey uncomfortable, he could feel it through their bond— rolling off of her body in waves. 

 

“Rise, remove your helmets,” he instructed. 

 

The knights obeyed, standing and removing the helms. Tolas Ren was at the very front, the sandy haired knight met Kylo’s eyes and nodded. 

 

“This is Rey of Jakku. She is your empress and my equal. You will show her the same respect that you show me. Anything that she orders of you will be obeyed.” 

 

Kylo scanned his knights to see if any of them had any objections. If any of them did, they were smart enough not to voice those concerns. 

 

“This is Tolas Ren,” Kylo continued, introducing Rey to his second in command. 

 

“Mathius, Esvan, and Parek,” he said, pointing to each of the men. “Nova and Ayumi.” he added, pointing to the women. 

 

Kylo walked past his knights with his hand still placed on Rey’s lower back as he led her inside the castle. 

 

***

 

Upon entering the castle, Kylo dismissed his knights. Telling them that he and Rey were to retire to their quarters. They needed time to plan an attack and to train Rey in combat. The more skilled she were to become, the bigger the threat she would be to the First Order. 

 

With the help of his knights, Rey would be trained in saber forms and physical combat as well as Force training. The castle had a protective Force field set up around it that essentially hid them from view. 

 

Kylo’s hand brushed up and down Rey’s back in soothing strokes as they took the black onyx stairs that led to a bedroom near the top of the castle. This room had once been his grandfather’s and it was adorned with a black wrought iron framed bed with a blood red coverlet. 

 

Often times underneath Snoke’s rule, Kylo would sequester himself to this castle. It was a place of solitude for him where he could meditate. A place where he could escape the suffocating presence of Snoke— those weighted chains that tied him to a monster. 

 

He shook himself from that thought. Snoke was gone— sliced in half by his grandfather’s saber. Kylo had killed the man that abused him since childhood. Why was it that Snoke still found a way to haunt him?

 

The room was bathed in a dim red light. Rey walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge while she started to take off her boots. Kylo walked purposefully over to her and kneeled down before her, taking her booted foot in his hand and pressing it on his thigh as he undid the buckles. 

 

She was staring down at him with hunger in her hazel eyes. He slipped the boots off of her feet and ran his hands up her thighs to grab the band of her leggings. Rey leaned back on her elbows and lifted her hips, encouraging him further. 

 

Kylo stripped her of her clothing and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at her beautiful bare body. His erection was already tenting his trousers and he palmed himself through the material as he admired the soft curves of her breasts. 

 

He was quick to rid himself of his clothing, freeing his erection and climbing on top of Rey once he was equally as nude as she was. 

Rey let her thighs fall open, an invitation for him as he grabbed his shaft, rubbing the head of his cock through her folds, already slick with her arousal. It didn’t take much prompted to slip inside of her warm pussy. 

 

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her arms grasping as his shoulders as he thrusted into her. Their lips met in a tangle of sloppy kisses. The skin on skin contact simmered with the energy of the Force, intertwined were the strings of their bound, pulling them together and as their bodies became one. 

 

Kylo sucked bruises into the sensitive skin of her neck, marking her as his own— as if anybody needed a reminder. 

 

Rey’s hands smoothed down his back and squeezed his ass as he continued to pound into her. Her pussy was clenched so tightly around his cock. She took his cock so well, like her pussy was made for him. 

 

His lips kissed a trail down her neck and across her collar bones. His tongue darted out and licked the swell of her breast, flicking the tip against her nipple and watching with fascination as it started to peak in the cool, artificial air of the castle. 

 

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he enveloped his lips around her nipple and gave it a fierce suck. Rey writhed beneath him, canting her hips to allow him to push his erection even deeper inside of her. 

 

He released her breast and gave her nipple a kiss as he palmed her other breast, brushing his thumb over her bud. 

 

Her hands were still on his ass, pulling him further into her with each snap of his hips. She was so gorgeous like this, the dim red lighting painting her body in a ethereal glow. 

 

She screamed out his name— the one she always called him.  _ “Ben, Ben— harder Ben.” _

 

He grabbed her hip and gave one hard thrust after another, almost knocking the breath from her lungs. She moaned out and Kylo smirked at the adorable way her brow furrowed and her nose crinkled. 

 

When Rey came, she surprised him by screaming out his other name. 

 

“Kylo, yes! Kylo.” 

 

The sound of her voice moaning his name— hells he didn’t care which of his names she was screaming, caused him to spill inside her, pumping her full of his spend. 

 

He collapsed on the bed, pulling her on top of him as he pressed kisses along her chest and breasts. 

 

“I love you, my empress,” he said into her skin. 

 

Rey cupped his face and brought her lips down to his. 

 

She didn’t have to say it— he could feel it across their bond. The love that surrounded them came from her heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	18. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh this chapter. I rewrote some of it. Hope it isn't complete garbage.

* * *

 

Kylo had not seen his knights in quite some time. They certainly weren’t around when he had first encountered Rey in the forests of Takodana. So it wasn’t a surprise that the six knights were suspicious of Rey’s presence. 

 

The following morning, after dressing Rey in dark training clothes and donning the same for himself, Kylo and Rey met his knights in the training room. 

 

Tolas and Mathius were sparring in the middle of the room with vibroblades. Kylo watched from the doorway of the room with a hand placed on Rey’s lower back. 

 

Tolas disarmed Mathius with a twist of his wrist. 

 

“Yield,” Tolas called out, holding the blade to Mathius’ neck. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I yield,” Mathius replied, holding his hands up. 

 

Kylo cleared his throat to gather the attention of the knights. They all put their weapons down by their sides. 

 

“Hux is currently running the First Order after he tried to assassinate me in my sleep. It is crucial for us to regain control. The stromtroopers are loyal to me whereas the officers are loyal to Hux. I need your help. You are my warriors and you are capable. But before we go over the plan, does anybody have anything they need to get off their chest?” 

 

He was met with silence. 

 

“Great, then continue with your training. Rey and I will also be using the room to train.” 

 

***

 

The planet of Mustafar was stifling to the point that Rey found it hard to breathe. Even though she had grown up on the planet of Jakku— there was something about this planet. Whether it was the darkness that shrouded every corner— or the lava rivers, Rey wasn’t sure but she couldn’t wait until they were set to leave. 

 

Ben didn’t go easy on her. They trained with their sabers and he taught her all of the saber forms that he had learned back in his days at Luke’s academy. Rey learned that the knights were all once students at the academy— the ones that Ben took with him after that fateful day when Luke tried to murder him. 

 

It was no wonder that Ben never seemed to sleep peacefully. 

 

After they trained for a few hours, Ben brought her to a different area of the castle. They walked up the winding onyx stairs that led to a large iron door. He opened the door and help it as he guided Rey inside. 

 

The room was filled with holocrons and written books. Rey’s eyes widened at the sight. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“It’s a library. I thought you would like it. I thought it might help with— well, with the overwhelming emotions you are feeling.” 

 

She threw her arms around him and kissed him chastly. He moaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her securely against his solid chest as he deepened the kiss. 

 

Rey traced her hand over the rows of written books, picking one out and handing it over to Ben. He led her over to the large black armchair and sat down, pulling Rey onto his lap as he opened the book to the first page. 

 

“Ah yes, this is a romance novel. It must have once belonged to my grandmother.” 

 

“That or your grandfather was a romantic,” Rey giggled. 

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. He was madly in love with my grandmother, Padme.” 

 

Rey settled into his lap, snuggling up to him with her legs thrown over the arm of the chair. 

 

“Will you read it to me?” 

 

“I would love to read to you Rey,” he replied. 

 

She listened to the deep timber of his voice as he started to read the novel out loud. Her eyes fluttered shut, the fringe of her eyelashes tickling his neck as she relaxed into his embrace. 

 

***

 

Kylo wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Rey was so warm in his arms as she slept. She needed the rest after everything that they had been through and the rigorous training from this morning. He knew that Rey would be waking up any moment now, famished and ready to eat. 

 

He sent a nudge over to Tolas through the Force and he felt when his knight got the message, tugging back to let Kylo know that he was on his way. 

 

There was a gentle knock on the door before Tolas entered. He looked a little startled to see Kylo with Rey curled up across his lap. 

 

“Tolas, if you wouldn’t mind asking Nova to prep some food, I will make be making Rey and myself something to eat within the hour.” He looked down at Rey’s face and gently brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

 

“Yes master.” Tolas replied. “Master, may I speak freely?” 

 

Kylo’s eyes shot up to his second in command. Kylo furrowed his brow in annoyance but signaled for Tolas to speak. 

 

“We know nothing about the empress. When did this—  _ happen _ ? I am only curious while some of the others are suspicious.” 

 

“Rey is my equal in the light. We are bound by the Force— not in that of master and apprentice. It runs much deeper and is immensely stronger. She is more than just my bondmate or a lover. She is my destiny. We are meant to be together. The Force wills it.” 

 

“The prophecy,” Tolas remarked. 

 

“Yes. The prophecy,” Kylo agreed. “We are the balance.” 

 

***

 

Rey woke to Ben drawing patterns on her side through the material of her training shirt. He was smiling down at her as her eyes fluttered open. Ben ducked down and kissed her on the lips once. 

 

Stretching her arms over her head, Rey yawned as her stomach growled. 

 

She covered her stomach with her hands and blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling. You are in need of a decent meal. Let’s go down to the kitchens and I will make you something to eat.” 

 

Rey crawled out of his lap and took her hand, interlacing their fingers as he led the way back down the winding stairs towards the kitchens. 

 

The knights were all sitting around the barstools that made up the kitchen. They were each eating their own meals. Rey sat at the end of the bar next to one of the female knights. She looked over to Rey with her warm brown eyes. She had tan skin and her hair was cut short just above her collar bones. Rey had never seen hair the color of the Ahch-To waters before but this knight had a turquoise color to her hair. 

 

“I’m Ayumi,” she said kindly. 

 

“Oh, I’m Rey.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Ayumi giggled. 

 

Rey blushed and turned to look at Ben as he opened the conservator. 

 

“Nova, I asked you to prepare the food,” Kylo snapped. 

 

The knight on the opposite end of the bar hissed as she replied, “I’m not a slave,  _ Supreme Leader. _ ”

 

Nova glared down the bar. Rey thought at first she was glaring at Ayumi but the silver haired woman was staring Rey down. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with distrust. 

 

Kylo pulled out the vegetables and started to prep for whatever he was making. 

 

One of the male knights smiled at Rey and extended his hand. 

 

“Parek Ren, nice to meet you empress.” The blonde haired knight dipped down and kissed her knuckles. 

 

Ben’s back tensed up as he turned and glared at Parek. 

 

“Sorry master, just being friendly,” the man remarked. 

 

Once Ben had finished preparing their meal— which was sauteed vegetables over nerf steak, he led Rey back to their quarters to eat their meal in private. 

 

Once they were back in their room, Ben started to serve their meal on the tiny table in the corner of the room. Rey looked intently down at the utensils that he had left beside her plate. 

 

Rey had never really used utensils before and she stared at the strange contraptions. She watched as Ben used his fork and knife to cut his steak. She copied him and cut bite sized pieces into her steak. 

 

“Come here darling.” Ben stated. 

 

She pushed back in her chair and walked over towards him. Ben pulled her down in his lap and used the Force to pull her plate over to him. Then he picked up his own fork and stabbed a piece of the nerf steak. 

 

Rey opened her mouth and let him feed her. He was so kind and gentle when it was just the two of them. It was strange to see the polar opposite of him when he was with his knights or commanding an army. Only she saw who Ben truly was on the inside. 

 

After their meal, Ben carried the dishes back down to the kitchen. Rey noticed that he looked over at the silver haired knight from before. She had her holo open and was watching something, completely ignoring their presence. 

 

Ben pulled the holo from her hand with his invisible hold and pointed to Nova, “You will do the dishes since you didn’t prepare the vegetables like I asked of you.” 

 

Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to not laugh— it was like he was the father to a bunch of children. The thought made her heart ache. He would be a good father, she was sure of it.

 

“I will help,” Rey said, walking over to the bartop where the dishes were left from the other knights and starting to stack them. 

 

Ben placed his hand on top of hers, “Rey, you don’t have to do that. You are a guest here.” 

 

Rey softly pushed his hand away, “But I want to help,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Alright Rey. Come meet me in the training room once you’re finished and we will discuss strategy. Both of you.” He added, looking to Nova. 

 

Ben stood and walked out of the dining room. Rey continued to gather the plates. 

 

Nova grabbed the plates from Rey’s hands and knocked Rey’s shoulder as she walked away.

 

“Do you have a problem with me?” Rey asked bluntly. 

 

The knight put the plates on the counter and then turned towards Rey. 

 

“You show up out of nowhere and our master falls to his knees before you. You make him weak.” 

 

Rey outright laughed which took the woman by surprise. 

 

“Do you think I’m joking with you? Kylo has sacrificed a lot to get to where he is at today. And there’s no doubt that the reason Hux turned on him was because of you.” 

 

“Ben Solo is the strongest person I know,” Rey stated. 

 

“That name is forbidden,” Nova spat. 

 

“Not to me. He’s Ben Solo. And love doesn’t make you weak. It gives you something worth fighting for.” 

 

Rey pushed past the woman and felt out across the bond for Ben. She didn’t have time for childish displays of jealousy. 

 

***

 

Kylo was talking to Tolas, Ayumi, Mathius, and Esvan when Rey barged into the training room. She looked irritated and he couldn’t help but to think her annoyance was cute. 

 

“Everything alright?” he asked. 

 

“Everything is perfect,” Rey replied with a forced smile. 

 

He didn’t believe her, but that could wait for when they were alone. Moments later Nova joined them. Kylo didn’t miss the icy way that the youngest knight looked at Rey. That was something he would have to address. Perhaps after this meeting. 

 

“We need to put our plan into action soon. We need to draw Hux away from the First Order stronghold. If he knows that Rey and I are alive— and coincidentally, alone— he will jump at the chance to capture us and give us a public execution.” 

 

“So where are you suggesting this take place?” Tolas asked. 

 

“That’s quite simple,” Ben said. “We will go where all of this started. Back to the first jedi temple.” 

 

“Ahch-To,” Rey breathed. 

 

“Yes, Ahch-To.” 

 

“Hux will be prepared to take on Rey and myself. But what he won’t expect is for us to have the six of you by our sides.” Ben said. 

 

“What if Hux brings an army. How are we to fight against that many?” Mathius asked. 

 

“Rey and I took on eight praetorian guards all by ourselves. This will be easy compared to that. I’m sure of it.” Ben insisted. 

 

Rey smiled at him as she stood by his side. His plan could work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	19. Training

* * *

 

Rey’s back collided with the soft mat of the training room floor at the exact time that Ben disarmed her. He had a smug smile on his face as he held his hand out to help her up. Rey slapped his hand away and jumped back up to her feet, summoning her double bladed saberstaff back into her hands. 

 

The purple beams ignited as she spun in a circle sparring with Ben. His crackling red saber clashed with her own, spitting sparks as they held their sabers in a blade lock. Sweat was pouring off of her, rolling down her forehead and stinging her eyes. Rey grit her teeth and grunted as she held her arms in place. 

 

The muscles in her arms started to burn and Rey knew that she would have to yield. But before the words left her mouth, Ben leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. 

 

Their sabers were extinguished and tossed out of the way as Ben’s hands wrapped around her body. Rey sunk her fingers into his hair and nipped at his lip. Their kisses were heating and vicious. 

 

He pushed her up against the wall, letting his hands run down the length of her body. Ben’s lips left a heated trail as he kissed down her jaw and suckled bruises into her neck. Rey found herself seeking friction as she rubbed against his growing erection. 

 

“I could kriffing watch you fight all day long,” he groaned into her skin. “So hot, Rey. So damn sexy.” 

 

His hands cupped her breasts through the fabric of her training tunic. 

 

“I want you…  _ need _ you,” he continued, kiss her deeply.

 

Rey snuck her hands beneath the fabric of Ben’s black tunic and ran them up his abdominals. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from his plush lips as she started to rid him of his shirt. 

 

Ben lifted her off of her feet and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands cupped her ass as he walked her to the center of the room. 

 

He laid her down on her back and started to push the tunic over her breasts as he pressed kisses along her ribs. Ben pulled the shirt off of her and started mouthing at her breasts through the fabric of her wrap. He tugged the fabric out of the way, releasing her breasts to the cold artificial air of the training room. Her nipples puckered and he grinned at her as he let his tongue dart out to lick one of the stiff peaks. 

 

Rey arched her back, pressing her nipple against his lips. Ben held her eye contact as his lips enveloped her nipple. 

 

She started rubbing her clothed pussy against him, needing to more of him. She was tired of his teasing. 

 

He sucked her nipple between his lips and gently grazed it with his teeth as he released her breast. Then he sat back on his haunches as he grabbed her hips and started to peel her leggings off her her. 

 

Rey wasn’t wearing any underthings and she could feel Ben’s satisfaction over their bond. He slipped his hands beneath her ass and squeezed her cheeks before he descended on her core. His mouth—  _ that wicked mouth _ , kissed up her sensitive clit. Ben’s tongue licked through her folds until he circled her nub. She felt his fingers spread her pussy as he delved his tongue between her folds, licking up and down her slit. 

 

_ I want to feel you come on my tongue. _ He pushed the thought into her mind so he wouldn’t have to stop his ministrations. 

 

Rey found herself gasping for breath as she rocked her hips against his mouth. 

 

She felt herself rising, being pushed closer to her release. Ben reached up and grabbed her breast, circling his thumb over her nipple. Her grip on his hair tightened as she was pushed over the edge. He licked her through her orgasm, not letting up until she pushed his face away from her oversensitive clit. 

 

Her chest was heaving as she came down from her release. Ben was on his knees in front of her, palming his erection through his pants. 

 

“Take them off,” Rey demanded, with a smirk on her lips. 

 

***

 

Gods, he loved it when she was assertive. He didn’t have to be told twice, just hearing the sound of her Coruscanti accent drove him mad with lust. He pulled off his pants and underthings and climbed back over her, feeling nothing but skin on skin. 

 

Her body was simply perfection. Her slight curves and creamy skin; how did he ever get so lucky to have this woman in his life?

 

His cock nudged at her pussy as he settled himself between her splayed thighs. Ben reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock, teasing her entrance and coating the head of his cock with her arousal. 

 

“Ben,” she moaned. “Please, I need you inside me.” 

 

_ Kriff. _ He almost came at the just the neediness in her voice. 

 

He lined himself up and pushed inside of her, sliding to the hilt with ease. She was made for him. Her pussy was made for his cock. 

 

Ben kissed the top of her breast as he started to thrust. 

 

She looked so sexy beneath him. All disheveled and stuffed full with his cock. He pulled her leg over his hip and started to thrust deeper. With each snap of his hips, her breasts would jiggle and Ben thought briefly that maybe there was a higher being. 

 

“Where do you want my come Rey. Do you want it in your pussy? On your tits?” 

 

She groaned, “Put a baby in me.” 

 

Those words caught him off guard; Rey had an implant. But hearing her say she wanted a child with him made Ben crash into a mind blowing orgasm. He shot ropes of come into her pussy as he moaned her name and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

He stayed buried inside her, even as his cock started to soften. Ben feathered kisses all over her face. 

 

“Wow, I don’t know what came over me,” Rey said with a blush. 

 

Ben clutched her cheek and then ran his hand down the soft curves of her body until he rested his palm on her lower stomach. 

 

“Did you mean it?” he asked. 

 

Rey bit her lip and nodded at him, she was nervous for his reaction. 

 

“Oh starlight,” he said. “I want that too. I do. I want a family with you.” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Rey nuzzled her face against his neck and pressed kisses to his pulse point. 

 

“I love you,” she replied. 

 

He pulled out of her and wrapped her up in his arms. 

 

“I love you, my beautiful Rey.” 

 

***

 

Rey was in the shower and as much as Ben wanted to join her, there was much that he needed to do in preparation for Ahch-To. They would be leaving in the next day cycle. 

 

He closed the door to their quarters and made his way down to the library so he could meditate in peace. 

 

Once he opened the door to the library, he saw Nova sitting at the desk with her holopad. When she saw him, she held the pad to her chest and stuttered, “Master, you startled me!” 

 

“You should never let your guard down, Nova,” Ben chided. 

 

Nova was projecting feelings of anxiety throughout the room and Ben looked at her with skepticism. 

 

“What’s wrong? I can feel your emotions. It’s suffocating,” he said. 

 

“Nothing is wrong master; why would anything be wrong?”

 

Ben Force pulled a chair over to him and he sat down as he studied Nova. She was still holding the holopad tightly to her chest. 

 

“Don’t lie to me,” he said calmly, “I can sense when you are lying. You aren’t telling me something. Speak—” 

 

Her mouth gaped open as she clammered to her feet. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about  _ Kylo _ , but nothing is wrong. Perhaps I’m just worried about sacrificing myself in battle for some  _ scavenger _ that keeps your bed warm.” 

 

His hand reached out and grabbed Nova’s neck, not tight enough to cut off the air supply but enough to give her a proper scare. 

 

“If you ever speak of her that way again, I will not hesitate to kill you.” 

 

He released her and she slumped to her knees on the ground. 

 

“Yes master, forgive me. I was out of line.” 

 

His anger had risen enough that Ben had slunk back into the shadows and Kylo had taken over. He left the library and marched up the stairs until he reached his quarters. 

 

The door hissed shut behind him and he saw Rey wearing a thin black robe as she was brushing out her wet hair. 

 

“Insufferable  _ brat, _ ” he scoffed. 

 

Rey turned around and looked at him with wide concerned eyes. 

 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” 

 

Just hearing her voice eased the rage coursing through his veins. With a few calming breaths he found his composure and he was Ben again. 

 

“Nova was acting strangely,” he admitted. “Like she was hiding something.” 

 

Rey bit her lip then turned away from him to continue brushing her hair. 

 

“Rey, did something happen?” 

 

She placed the brush down on the vanity and stood up to walk over to him. 

 

“I think she is threatened by me,” Rey said. “She seems to think that I am making you weak.” 

 

Ben groaned as he sat down on the bed and held his hands over his face, his elbows balanced on his knees. 

 

“She’s young and impulsive and needs to be reined in. This kind of behavior is unacceptable,” he stated. 

 

Rey came over to him and lifted his chin kissing him soundly. 

 

“What are you worried about? It’s nothing that I can’t handle. Just a jealous girl.” 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on his lap. Rey pecked his cheek as she ruffled his hair. He moved his hands down her sides until he was grasping her ass through the slim fabric of the robe. 

 

“I’m beginning to question her loyalty.” 

 

Rey brushed a curl out of his face and cupped his cheeks in her hands as she kissed him on the lips. 

 

“Do you think it is something we should be worried about?” Rey asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but we don’t have time. We leave for Ahch-To in a matter of hours. Have you contacted—  _ Finn _ ,” he bit the word out, knowing that Rey would glare at him if Ben had called him by the stormtrooper designation. 

 

“I have and he and Rose are going to leak the information to the First Order that the two of us are on Ahch-To. He has some contact with the stormtroopers that will be sure to get that information to the officers.” 

 

“Good. That’s good. Hux will come and we will be prepared.” 

 

“It’s almost over. The war,” Rey stated. “And then we will be able to start a family. We can finally have what we’ve both always wanted.” 

 

Ben kissed her softly, moaning against her lips. 

 

“Yes darling, we will have our belonging. Once the war is over and we restore balance.” 

 

“I don’t want to lead the First Order,” she admitted nervously, “I want to leave all of it behind. No First Order, no resistance. Just you, me, our new order of Jedi, and our family.” 

 

He was quiet as he thought it over. It was, in a way— exactly what he had suggested when he offered her the galaxy. Rey didn’t want the galaxy though. She wanted belonging, she wanted peace. He was willing to give that to her. It’s what he wanted as well.” 

 

“Dismantle the First Order, then there will be no reason for the Resistance to exist. We start our own order and train Force sensitives in the balance, both dark and light.” 

 

“Yes,” Rey agreed with a smile. 

 

“But somebody has to lead. Perhaps…” he rolled his eyes as he found himself even suggesting the thought, “perhaps Finn and Rose could lead with the help from the stormtroopers that are loyal to me. Maybe that way there will always be a balance.” 

 

“True balance,” Rey added. 

 

“You will still be my empress,” Ben said as he stroked his fingers along her spine. 

 

“That’s a promise, my emperor.” 

 

They sealed the promise with a kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	20. Possession

* * *

 

_“Ben!” Rey screamed._

 

_She was being held back by soldiers as she thrashed and kicked against them, trying to reach him. Ben was clutching his head where blood was currently pouring out of a wound he had gotten. He had hit his head on something hard. His vision was blurring as he searched for her— for his Rey._

 

_He got up from the grass, pushing to a standing position and then started to chase after her. Everything was chaos. She was being pulled away from him further and further._

 

_“No!” he screamed._

 

_She was pulled onto a ship and then it lifted off, disappearing along the horizon._

 

_Rain was pouring down on him as he looked around the island in disbelief. They had taken her._

 

***

 

Ben shot up in the bunk on his ship. Rey was curled up by his side sleeping soundly. His heart was racing at the dream. _It was only a dream. Not a vision. A dream._

 

They were currently en route to Ahch-To. Rey had spoken to Finn; Hux would soon be alerted to their whereabouts. Everything was going according to plan. Although, he still felt an intense anxiety over that dream. Something wasn’t right. He just didn’t know what it was. The Force around him was rearing in protest like it was trying to warn him of something.

 

He rubbed his eyes, the sheet pooled at his waist. Rey’s hand started to stroke his stomach. He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were still closed. Her hand traveled up his stomach as she smoothed her palm over his heart. Ben put his hand on top of her own and she fluttered her eyes open.

 

“Go back to sleep, Ben. We need our rest.”

 

Ben knew that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest beneath her hand. He felt sick to his stomach.

 

Suddenly, she sat up beside him and grabbed his cheeks, turning his face so their eyes met. She kissed him softly.

 

“You need to relax. I can feel your anxiety as if it were my own,” she remarked.

 

She smiled then, kissing the corner of his mouth and continuing down his neck where she sank her teeth into his skin. Ben hissed at the sting of it and felt his cock twitch in his sleep pants.

 

“Let me help,” she said, and she laved her tongue against the bite she had left on his neck. “I can help you relax.”

 

“Yes. Fuck yes, Rey,” he found himself groaning.

 

Rey crawled out of the bunk and got to her knees in front of him. Ben sat on the edge of the cot and Rey had her hands resting on his knees as she looked up at him innocently.

 

“I want to taste you,” she said.

 

He almost came in his pants at the way she said that. Ben grabbed the back of her head, sinking his fingers into her wavy locks of hair.

 

“Yes, my starlight.”

 

She made quick work of removing his sleep pants. His erection was already hard and throbbing. Rey licked her lips as she lowered her head over him. She opened her mouth and took the very tip of his cock between her lips.

 

 _Fuck._ Her mouth was so warm and wet. Just like her perfect little pussy. She started suckling the head of his cock before she took him deeper in her mouth. He was groaning loud— it felt so damn good. She licked up his shaft and twirled tongue around the tip, licking the precome from the slit.

 

She opened her mouth and took him inside once again. Then she started moving up and down his cock, holding the base with her warm palm as she sucked him off. Ben held her head in place as she continued to pleasure him.

 

He couldn’t hold on much longer. He felt the tingle in his spine building.

 

“Rey… Rey I’m going to come, sweetheart.”

 

She only moved her mouth faster and he threw his head back as he crashed into his release. He came in her mouth and she swallowed his spend. Rey released his cock with a slick pop, a string of come was rolling out of the corner of her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick it up and she moaned.

 

Ben grabbed her around the waist and flipped them on the bed so he was on top of her. She giggled as he started to rip her leggings off and proceeded to spread her thighs.

 

“Ben—” she gasped as he sucked her nub into his mouth.

 

Rey started to rock against his mouth as he sucked her clit, running his teeth over the little bundle of nerves. He snuck his hand between her legs and pressed a finger inside of her pussy. She was already absolutely soaked.

 

He removed his finger and sat back on his haunches. Ben made eye contact with Rey as he stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. Then he buried his face between her thighs, licking up her pretty pink slit, tasting her arousal.

 

Ben flicked his tongue against her clit as she writhed against him. He had her coming within minutes. He licked her through her orgasm and sat back, smiling as she laid against the cot— breathless.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m definitely relaxed,” Rey said between breaths.

 

Ben had to admit that he did feel a little better. He wouldn’t be completely relaxed until all of this was over. Not until the war was over. Not until he and Rey were off on their own.

 

***

 

Rey was wearing Ben’s black tunic. It was long enough to cover her bottom and hit her just above her knees. She was sneaking out of their bunk towards the conservator to retrieve some water bottles.

 

As she opened the cooling chamber, she felt a shudder in the Force and turned over her shoulder, holding the bottles.

 

Nova was standing on the other side of the room, her long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail and her ice cold blue eyes staring at her with anger.

 

Rey was about to turn and walk away without even acknowledging Nova’s presence when Ben walked out of their bunk in nothing but his sleep pants. He walked over to Rey and kissed her soundly on the mouth and then grabbed her waist running his hands down over her bottom and squeezing.

 

Nova cleared her throat as she walked over to the conservator and grabbed herself a bottle of water. Ben was still holding onto Rey’s bottom, not paying Nova any mind.

 

“What happened to your neck?” Nova screeched.

 

Ben and Rey both turned to look at her in confusion, but then Rey saw what the young knight was talking about. Ben had a reddened bruise on his neck from where Rey had bit him.

 

Rey reached up and touched the tender spot. His skin was so pale that any soft kiss would leave a pink spot. She felt a rush of pride rush through her that she had marked him.

 

Ben laughed, “Rey got a little fiesty. It’s nothing that I didn’t want.”

 

He started to push Rey back to the bunk, leaving Nova behind to gape at their absence.

 

***

 

They landed on the island during the night cycle. Ben had instructed his knights to settle in the huts. He reminded them to be on alert. As soon as Hux were to come planetside, they were to attack. He and Rey took their hut from the last time that they had been on Ahch-To. They couldn’t sleep— didn’t want to sleep. So instead they built a fire and sat around the flickering flames.

 

Ben held Rey in his arms, kissing her cheek and her temple as they watched the fire.

 

Rey ran her fingertips over his arm as she leaned back against his chest. He wanted to stay like this forever. He thought back to the first time that they had touched hands— that first touch of skin on skin. Although they were galaxies apart, they were still able to be together. At that moment, they had touched hands in front of a fire. It seemed only natural that they would be holding each other with the glow of the fire flickering across the wall of the stone hut. This was their peace. Their calm before the storm.

 

As if on cue, thunder roared and lightning flashed. The rain started to pour down on the island.

 

“Do you  _really_  want children?” Rey asked.

 

He had never thought about it before. Never once had he thought about anybody romantically— until Rey. But now that he had her in his life, he couldn’t deny that he did want that— with her.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

 

“Me too,” she replied.

 

Ben placed a hand on her abdomen, over her robes. He imagined little black haired babies with hazel eyes. A boy and a girl. Maybe even twins. They would train their kids in the balance of the Force. They would grow up in a time where there wasn’t a war. There was peace and prosperity.

 

“I want to marry you,” he whispered against her temple.

 

He grabbed her hand and started to run his thumb over her ring finger.

 

“I want to put a beautiful crystal ring on this delicate little finger. I want the galaxy to know that you are mine and that I am yours.”

 

A tear leaked out of her eye and trailed down her cheek.

 

“I want that too, Ben. I’ve always wanted that— a family. You and me. When we touched hands, I saw that future. A future where we would never be alone again.”

 

“We will have that. We are so close, starlight,” he replied.

 

Ben kissed her temple and then pressed his forehead back to hers, intertwining their fingers together and listening to the sound of the storm outside of the hut.

 

Then they saw lights shining in the sky, not lightning but a ship. It was time.

 

Ben grabbed his lightsaber and Rey grabbed her saber staff. They walked out into the rain, expecting to see Hux’s lone ship, but what they saw made Ben’s blood run cold. It was the entire First Order fleet. This was an ambush.

 

They lit their sabers, standing in the rain as the ramp to the Upsilon-class shuttle descended to the ground. Kylo sent a nudge over to Tolas, to alert him of the ambush but he felt the moment that the knights recognized the fleet and they were on their feet, ready to join him.

 

A group of stormtroopers ran down the ramp with their blasters raised. Hux walked down the ramp with a smirk on his face. Ben felt the presence of his knights as they flanked his sides. But there was one missing—

 

Nova walked over to stand by Hux and glared at the rest of them. The little wretch sold them out.

 

“Well done, Nova. I can’t believe your comm was actually speaking the truth,” he said as he walked down the ramp, past the stormtroopers. “Kylo, you really are a sorry excuse for a leader. You can’t even see that you have a traitor amongst your own army. How embarrassing. Now, you can come without a fight and we will give you the public execution that you deserve for the murder of the Supreme Leader, or you can make a mess of things. The choice is up to you.”

 

Ben bit his lip and felt the anger start to rise. He felt the dark side of the Force taking over his body and the rise of Kylo Ren’s persona taking control.

 

Kylo raised his saber and started running towards Hux; he was going to lop off that irritants head.

 

“Fire!” Hux instructed the stormtroopers.

 

But to Hux’s disdain, the troopers turned and pointed their blasters at Hux.

 

“What is the meaning of this— what has gotten into you. I ordered you to shoot them.”

 

An explosion knocked them all off of their feet and Kylo looked up into the sky to see a series of x-wings flying around the island.

 

What in the hells was going _on_?

 

Nova screamed and Force pushed the troopers off of their feet. Then she started running straight towards Rey. Kylo felt every inch of his skin alight with fire as he watched his youngest knight raise her lightsaber at his love.

 

***

 

Rey had seen this before-- in a vision when she had touched the Skywalker saber in the basement of Maz’s castle.

 

Nova raised her lightsaber but before she could take the killing blow, Kylo’s red crackling saber pierced Nova’s chest. He threw the knight’s body to the side and immediately helped Rey up.

 

Everything was utter chaos. Some of the knights and stormtroopers laid on the ground, motionless from the blasts from the x-wings.

 

_What were they even doing here? Finn had promised not to tell anybody._

 

Hux had fled back into his shuttle and called the First Order back. There was no doubt that the stormtroopers were causing havoc on the fleet, taking control of the many ships. They were warriors after all.

 

Another shuttle landed on the island at the same time that a fresh blast crushed the earth at their feet.

 

Ben was thrown a few feet away from her, hitting his head on a rock. The wound started to bleed and she screamed out his name.

 

But then she felt arms on her, pulling her back towards the shuttle. She screamed and kicked, elbowing the person that was grabbing onto her. She needed to get to Ben. He was hurt. The knights— oh gods were they dead?

 

She saw Ben stand up and start running towards her. He was yelling for her and the sound of his voice was strangled and fearful. Then she was being tossed onboard the shuttle. She turned to look at her kidnapper. Poe Dameron was closing the ramp and signaling for the pilot to take off.

 

“We’ve got her back. Now go!” he yelled.

 

Rey rose to her feet and Force pushed him against a wall, but it was too late. They had already hit hyperspace, leaving Ben behind on the island and in the grasp of the First Order. 

* * *

 

A/N an anon asked me what I imagined the Knights of Ren to look like... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Fangirlart5 made these wonderful edits...  
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/172235014370/fangirlart5-edits-i-made-for-reylorobyn2011


	21. Distance can't stop what is meant to be

* * *

 

_ No. No. No.  _

 

“Do you realize what you’ve just done?” Rey screamed as Poe struggled to get to a standing position. 

 

She looked around at the few Resistance members that were in the shuttle, all of them staring at her nervously. They were afraid of her— afraid of what she might do. Rey saw no sign of Finn or Rose. Her stomach plummeted. 

 

Poe walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Rey ripped it out of his grasp and glared at him. 

 

“I did what was right, Rey. You are a member of the Resistance and the  _ last _ Jedi. You are needed if we plan to win this war. I can’t let you be seduced by the enemy.” 

 

Rey threw her hand out and grabbed Poe’s neck with the Force, squeezing until his face started to turn red. 

 

“You don’t even know him. And I’m hardly a Jedi. I’m not your weapon to be used against the First Order. If you had listened for once in your life you would have realized that we had a plan!” she screamed. 

 

Rey collapsed onto her knees and started breathing hard. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.  _ Ben. _

 

“We have to go back.” Tears were streaming down her face. “I have to save him.” 

 

***

 

Rey was gone. The bond between them pulled taut as she inevitably hit hyperspace. Kylo looked around at the chaos surrounding him. There were bodies scattered around— stormtroopers, Nova, Mathius, and Parek. 

 

Hux had fled once he realized that there was a coup against him. 

 

Kylo’s head was hurting and when he rubbed his hand over his temple, it came back bloody. He got to his knees and then screamed in pain, collapsing back to the ground. There was smoke in the air from the explosions and his lungs hurt. He found it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out and touch Rey’s presence through their bond. But before he could reach her, he felt himself fall into unconsciousness. 

 

***

 

“Hurry,” Tolas yelled. 

 

He looked over to where the dark skinned knight was crouching. Esvan was pulling Ren towards the shuttle. Tolas ran over to help Esvan. 

 

Ayumi was already running up the ramp to the shuttle, preparing it for flight while he and Esvan carried Ren inside. Tolas put Ren down on the cot and ran to the cockpit. Ayumi switched places with him and ran back to help Esvan with Ren. 

 

Tolas felt his hands move over the controls of the ship. He didn’t know where they needed to go but that they needed to leave this planet. Ren needed a bacta tank. The ship started to lift off and he yelled back at the two other knights. 

 

“How is he?”

 

Looking over his shoulder briefly, Tolas saw that Esvan was holding master in his arms. Ayumi was sitting beside them applying bacta patches to his visible wounds. 

 

Tolas returned to the controls, quickly getting them as far away from the First Order fleet that he could. Once he hit atmo, he put the ship into autopilot and hurried back to where Esvan and Ayumi were. 

 

Esvan was sitting on the cot behind Kylo’s unconscious body. He had a hand up to Kylo’s temple, shaking as he concentrated. 

 

“He’s using the light side,” Ayumi whispered. 

 

Esvan had always been more of a gray Force user. He was quiet, but always loyal to Master Ren. Tolas watched as the wound on Ren’s head started to knit back together. The bleeding stopped and the swelling started to go down. 

 

Once Esvan had finished, he collapsed back onto the cot, still holding Kylo in his arms, as he gasped for breath. 

 

“What about Lady Rey?” Ayumi asked. 

 

Tolas rubbed his eyes. “The Resistance took her. Master will not be happy when he wakes up to find that she is not with us. Perhaps he can reach her through their bond.” 

 

“Let us hope so,” Ayumi answered, grabbing Tolas’ hand and giving it a squeeze. 

 

He smiled at the young blue haired knight. The three of them felt the weight of what just transpired. Mathius and Parek dying to protect their master. Nova’s betrayal. 

 

All they could do now was wait. Wait for Master Ren to wake up and to head his commands. 

 

***

 

Rey waited by the shuttle doors as it descended back onto Ahch-To. Poe had reluctantly changed course back to the planet. Rey knew that she would probably be reprimanded for Force choking the leader of the Resistance, but she hardly cared at the moment. She needed to find Ben. That was her only concern. 

 

The ramp fell open and she raced down. Quickly, she climbed up the stone steps that reached the top of the cliffside. She reached out and felt a flicker of life from Ben, but she could tell that he wasn’t here— he wasn’t on the planet. 

 

She looked around at the remnants left behind from the battle. The First Order fleet had abandoned the fight. Rey saw bodies of stormtroopers littered around the soggy grass. She saw Nova’s body with a hole through her chest where Ben had pierced her with his saber. He had saved Rey’s life. 

 

Her heart fell when she saw the bodies of Mathius and Parek. They died senselessly. They died because of the Resistance . Everything hit her all at once. This could have been her, this could have been Ben. 

 

Rey clenched her fists as she made her way back to the shuttle. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Anger, so much anger, was coursing through her veins. When she walked back up the ramp, Poe was standing there with his arms crossed looking rather annoyed. 

 

“He left didn’t he? It was naive of you to think that he would have waited for you.” 

 

That statement— the insinuation. Poe didn’t even realize what he had said. She thought back to parents brushing their fingers through her hair, smiling at her as they promised that they would be right back. She saw scratches on the wall, marking each and every day that she waited. Ben was not her parents. How dare Poe even suggest that Ben was like that— that he would leave her. 

 

The bond was still muted. She could feel that he was in pain. He was unconscious. But he was safe. The remaining knights— Tolas, Esvan, and Ayumi, they were taking care of him. They were on the shuttle that they had all arrived on Ahch-To in. 

 

Rey pushed past Poe, knocking his shoulder as she made her way towards the fresher. The door sealed shut behind her and she washed her hands and then ran them over her face, ridding herself of the dirt and blood of battle. 

 

She concentrated as felt across the bond. Ben was still unconscious but he was more stable. The knights were taking care of him and Rey would go to him once he woke up. 

 

She was not a weapon. She would not be what Poe wanted her to be.

 

***

 

Ben woke up laying on the bed in the quarters of the shuttle that he had shared with Rey. His head was pounding and he reached over to the space beside him, searching for Rey. He was met with emptiness. 

 

He panicked as he sat up straight, hissing in pain as his temple throbbed. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Putting his fingertips to his temple he started to think about Rey. About her beauty and her strength. He felt the warmth flow through his fingertips— the healing aura of the Force. The pain subsided and he rolled back over on the bed. He placed his hand down on the mattress where she  _ should _ have been. 

 

The familiar shutter in the Force revealed Rey’s tiny body, curled up beside him on the bed. She was here— yet she was galaxies away. 

 

Immediately, he wrapped her up in his arms and she startled awake. 

 

“Ben.” She grasped his face and started to press kisses to his cheeks. 

 

Ben found her lips and started to kiss her softly. 

 

“I thought I lost you,” she said. 

 

Ben wrapped her even tighter in his arms as he rolled them over. Rey was now lying across his chest as he gazed up into her wide hazel eyes. 

 

“Where are you, starlight?” 

 

“Heading back to the Resistance base. But tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.” 

 

He ran his hands down her back, moving them up beneath her tunic and touching her soft skin. 

 

“I only just woke up. I have no idea where we are or where we are heading. But once I know, you will know also.” 

 

Rey nodded and laid her head down on his chest. Ben moved his hands down the back of her sleep pants and squeezed her bottom. 

 

Suddenly, he was moving and Rey huffed when her body left his chest and met the mattress. Ben got on his knees behind her and pushed up her tunic, exposing her back. He started to massage the tight muscles of her back and moved his hands down to her bottom. 

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she replied. 

 

Ben smiled as he pulled the band of her sleep pants down, just enough so he could see the top of her bottom peeking out. He pulled them the rest of the way down and started to squeeze her ass and kiss down her spine. 

 

“Ben,” she whimpered. 

 

He pressed kisses to each of her cheeks. 

 

“Did you want to?” she asked, arching her back and pressing her butt into the air. 

 

“No, no. I just want to hold you and kiss you. I’m content to just do this,” Ben said. 

 

He gave her ass a playful nip before pulling her pants back up. He got back down on the mattress and held Rey in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. 

 

“I just want to hold you like this. Pretend that we are together,” he added. 

 

“We will be. Nothing can keep us apart,” Rey said. 

 

Ben hummed and kissed her on the nose. 

 

“I love you, Rey.” 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

***

 

“Where are we going?” Esvan asked. 

 

Tolas was preparing the ship for landing. He had put in the coordinates to the only place he could think of at the time. 

 

“Akiva,” he answered. 

 

The jungle planet came into sight as they broke atmo. They could get Master Ren the medical help he needed.

 

Ayumi placed a hand on Tolas’ shoulder and squeezed. He put his hand on top of hers and felt the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers. 

They all looked up at once when they felt the shift of the Force. 

 

Master had woken up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!


	22. Bacta

* * *

 

One moment, she was wrapped up in Ben’s arms. The next he had faded away… once again galaxies apart. Rey took comfort in the fact that she knew now that he was okay. He was hurt yes, but his knights had gotten him away from the First Order fleet in time. 

 

Currently, she was laying on her cot in the Resistance issued bunk on their new base. She held a deep resentment for how Poe was running things after the death of Leia Organa. If Leia were here now— if she saw what her protege was doing in her absence— it made Rey sick to her stomach. 

 

Reluctantly, Rey rolled out of the bed and started to get dressed. She pulled her hair back half up with the rest loose around her face. Ben had told her on many occasions how much he loved her hair down. 

 

She wanted nothing more than to try to contact Ben again. She wanted to reach across their bond and trigger the connection; learn where the knights had taken him and leave this base before even confronting Poe Dameron. 

 

A knock on the door told her that she would have to wait. She groaned as she walked to the door and cracked it open. 

 

“We need to talk,” Poe said sternly. 

 

There was nothing that she wanted to say to the man, but she nodded her head and followed him to the conference room. Finn and Rose were already seated at the table. Both of them look defeated. 

 

Rey sat down across from Finn and Rose as Poe put his hands on top of the table and spoke to the three of them. 

 

“I’m disappointed in both of you,” Poe addressed Finn and Rose. “You went behind my back, behind my commands.” 

 

Finn looked at his hands as if he were a child being chastised by a parent. 

 

“Save it, Poe. You are angry with me and my loyalties. This has nothing to do with Finn and Rose,” Rey spat. 

 

“Have you learned from this Rey? That you are too quick to believe in the good of undeserving people. Have you learned where your loyalties truly lie?” 

 

Rey stood up from the table, toppling the chair over in the process. But before she could yell at the infuriating man, Rose had pushed herself away from the table and made her way over to Poe, slapping him across the face. 

 

“What was—” Poe started. 

 

“No, you listen!” Rose yelled. “Have you forgotten what the Resistance stands for? This isn’t about fighting what we hate. It’s about saving what we love. Rey loves Ben. Can’t you see that? This is Leia Organa’s son. Her own flesh and blood. He is worth saving. Rey and Ben will be the force that we need to win this war.”

 

Poe looked at her with a furrowed brow but he remained silent as he took in what Rose said. 

 

Rey smiled at the shorter woman. There was something about Rose. She was sweet and bubbly, but she also was strong and smart. Rey liked her. She was glad that Finn had found belonging with someone as good as Rose. 

 

“Is this what Leia would have wanted?” Poe questioned softly. 

 

“Yes,” Rey answered. “Leia knew of the Force bond. I told her after the battle of Crait. She hadn’t given up on him. She died believing that he would come back to the light. He was there, beside me when she passed. Galaxies away, but still he was there.” 

 

Poe was silent once more. Mulling over everything that had been said. 

 

“The stormtroopers—” Poe said, turning to Finn. “They have indeed started a mutiny against the First Order?” 

 

“Yes,” Finn answered. “The First Order is in utter chaos. Now is the time, if any. We have to do something.” 

 

“And Kylo?” Poe asked, turning towards Rey. 

 

“Ben Solo,” Rey corrected. “Is gravely injured but was fortunate enough that his loyal knights got him out of that battle before he could be killed.” 

 

“And where is he now?” Poe added. 

 

“That I am not sure of, but when I find out— you must know that I will go to him. I have to go to him.” 

 

“If we work together, we can win,” Rose said, touching the half moon necklace that was hanging from her neck. 

 

***

 

Ben opened his eyes once he was submerged into the bacta tank. Tolas, Esvan, and Ayumi had taken him to the medical wing situated on the planet. The planet had ties to the First Order, so it was clear that they couldn’t stay here. But he needed the bacta to heal the internal wounds he suffered from the battle on Ahch-To. 

 

His fingertips touched the glass and he saw a familiar shadow cross in front of his eyes. He strained his eyes to look through the liquid of the bacta tank and once the image before him became clear— he knew who it was. 

 

_ Rey. _

 

Ben couldn’t speak because of the tube in his mouth, pumping fresh air into his lungs. She pressed her fingertips to the glass just over his own. 

 

Confusion settled in his brain. Was she really here? How did she find them? Had Tolas contacted her?

 

“Ben.” He would never grow tired of hearing her sweet voice. “Where are you, Ben?” 

 

Oh. So she was not here. He felt his heart sink. It was just the bond bringing them together. They were still so far apart. 

 

_ Akiva. _ He answered. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you safe, Ben?” 

 

_ For the time being. It isn’t safe here. We are in First Order territory. _

 

“Come back to me,” she whispered, placing her forehead on the glass. 

 

Ben pressed his forehead against the glass as well. Imagining for a moment that he could touch her skin. 

 

“When can we be together again?” 

 

_ Don’t come to Akiva. It isn’t safe, Rey.  _

 

“Come to me. I have allies amongst the resistance. They have talked some sense into Poe.” 

 

_ The traitor and the technician? _

 

Rey glared at him and Ben’s eyes crinkled in the corner. 

 

_ I’m only joking, Rey. Finn and Rose, correct? _

 

“Yes. Now come back to me,” she whispered as the bond started to fade. 

 

Ben was left alone in the bacta tank with only his thoughts and his longing for the other part of his soul. His Rey. 

 

***

 

After Ben was taken out of the bacta tank, he approached his knights. The ones that hadn’t perished in the attack on Ahch-To. 

 

They had a brief moment of silence to mourn the loss of Mathius and Parek. His gut still twisted at the thought of Nova and her betrayal. He thought of the fear that ran through his mind when he saw Nova charge towards Rey. Ben didn’t regret piercing Nova’s chest with his crackling saber. He had warned the young knight— but she let her unfaithfulness win out. 

 

Rey had pushed the coordinates to the Resistance base into his head before the bond disconnected. It was ingrained in his mind. 

 

“We have to go to the Resistance,” Ben said sternly. 

 

“But master— they tried to kill you. They tried to kill Lady Rey,” Esvan protested. 

 

Ben watched as Ayumi and Tolas held hands, their fingers interlacing. The two of them had always been close. Ben was happy that neither of them had died on Ahch-To. Ben couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if Rey were to die and he was separated from her. He couldn’t imagine a life without Rey. 

 

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he explained to his knights that Rey was there and she would never lead him into a trap. 

 

“That we can be sure of,” agreed Tolas. 

 

Ben gave a slight smile, just the corner of his lip curving upwards. 

 

***

 

Rey sat on a hill overlooking the hangar of the Resistance base on Mimban as she waited for Ben. She hugged her legs to her chest and stared at the sky. The jungles were thick around the hangar and the air was humid. 

 

Once again, it had only been a few days that she had been separated from Ben. But the longer they spent together, the stronger their bond seemed to grow. In return, it felt like a physical pain when they were apart. She would start to feel nauseous and sleep would be near impossible. 

 

Rey vowed that once they were together again— that would be the last time that they would be separated. She couldn’t bare it any more. 

 

Silently, she thought about running away. Rey wasn’t a coward. But a part of her wanted nothing more than to pick a remote planet and run away with Ben. She promised herself that they would find their home— but it had to be once the war was over. It had to be once peace was restored. 

 

Ever since the meeting with Finn, Rose, and Poe, Poe had been avoiding her. Rey was still angry with the man but she could tell he felt ashamed of the way he had been leading. If Leia was here she would have said he wasn’t leading at all. He was trying to be what he thought a leader would act like. 

 

Her heart started to beat faster as she saw a ship break through the energy storms circling overhead. She stood up on the grassy hill and watched as the ship started to make its descent. 

 

Rey started to run down the hill, racing over towards the ship as it came to a stop. The ramp was lowered and Rey continued to sprint until her feet made contact with the tarmac. Her kyber crystal necklace was bouncing as she ran and then she saw the dark figure of Ben Solo walking slowly down the ramp. 

 

Rey smiled brightly as she threw out her arms. She leapt into his arms and Ben caught her. Rey’s legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers sunk into his soft wavy locks. Ben’s hands were warm as they held her against him. 

 

The bond seemed to sing between them as their lips met. No words needed to be shared. They both had tears in their eyes and as they just held on to each other and kissed. 

 

When Rey pulled away to catch her breath, Ben kissed her nose and then kissed the tears away that had started to run down her cheeks. 

 

“Don’t cry, starlight,” he said as tears ran down his own cheeks. “I’m here now. We are together.” 

 

Neither of them noticed the crowd of Resistance members that had joined them on the tarmac or the knights that had descended down the ramp. All they saw were each other in this moment. 

 

***

 

_ Off in the distance, Luke Skywalker watched as his nephew and Rey from nowhere were united once again. He held the hand of his sister, Leia Organa.  _

 

_ “I wish Han were here to see this. To see the look of pure joy on his son’s face,” Leia remarked.  _

 

_ Luke held Leia’s hand tighter as he replied, “Han believed in Ben until his dying breath. Wherever he is right now, he’s looking down on them and knows that Ben has returned.”  _

 

_ “We must trust in the Force,” Luke added. “The Force saw that these two were meant for something more. I couldn’t see it when I was alive, but I can see it now as clearly as I am seeing you— they are the balance, Leia. Your son.”  _

 

_ Leia wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.  _

 

_ “He was always such a strong little boy. We never knew what to do with him or how to help him,” Leia said.  _

 

_ “She can help him,” Luke answered.  _

 

_ They watched as Ben and Rey kissed beneath the energy storms.  _

 

_ Suddenly, Luke turned his head to take in the three knights that had gathered behind Ben and Rey. His heart started beating erratically at the sight of them.  _

 

_ His students. _

 

_ As if he had called out to them, the three knights turned and looked at him— gazing at him in wonder before he and Leia disappeared.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	23. Love

* * *

 

In the darkness of their designated Resistance bunk, Ben held Rey in his arms as the moonlight streamed through the window. Ben let his fingertips dance across her arm, marveling at the beauty of the woman he was in love with. 

 

These were stolen moments— the calm before the storm. Because soon, very soon— they would be going into battle and there was no guarantee that they would both make it out alive. Ben wondered what would happen to his soul if his bondmate were to die. Would he die along with her? He couldn’t imagine a life without Rey. 

 

And what would happen to Rey if he were to die? Would she spend the rest of her life  _ feeling _ that agonizing loneliness that came with the bond being blocked off. What would happen then? Would she feel the arching empty hole where his presence once belonged. 

 

He couldn’t let that happen. Ben would happily die for Rey. She was good and pure. She was far more deserving of  _ living _ . But if his death were to cause her that much pain… 

 

They had no other choice but to survive. Or die together like the star crossed lovers from the stories his mother used to tell him at bedtime. 

 

But right now was their night. Everything else faded away and all that was left were each other. Ben rolled over so he was on top of Rey. He kissed her soundly on the mouth as he lowered his body against her. 

 

They were both already naked, the warmth of their skin on skin contact making the bond hum. Rey cupped his face and deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth. He opened for her and slid his tongue along hers. 

 

He spent a long time, kissing every inch of her body. Cataloging it all in his memory, afraid that he may never get to do this again. 

 

Ben felt himself growing hard against her thigh. Rey reached between their bodies and grabbed his length, giving him a few strokes before guiding him to her center. He kept his gaze on her face, looking at her bright hazel eyes as he slid to the hilt inside of Rey. 

 

It felt like coming  _ home _ . 

 

He was slow with his thrusts. Not wanting to finish too soon; Ben wanted to take his time with Rey. He wanted to devote all of his attention into pleasuring  _ her. _ His lover, his bondmate, the other part of his soul. 

 

Ben let his gaze wander down her body. He wondered once again how he could have gotten so lucky. That even the Force willed them to be together. Her fingers moved from his face to sink into his hair. She always loved to play with his hair. 

 

Ben let his hand run up the smooth skin of her abdomen. He lightly ran a finger beneath the curve of her breast. She was so perfect and gorgeous like this, laid out beneath him with a blush on her cheeks, panting and breathless as he moved within her. 

 

His hand covered her entire breast and he felt her nipple tighten, poking into his palm. Ben leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Ben squeezed her soft tit in his hand as his lips moved down her jaw, feathering kisses along her skin. Once he got to her neck, Ben started to suckle bruises at her pulse point. 

 

He brushed his thumb across her erect nipple and Rey moaned as she threw her head back against the pillows. Ben repeated the action a few times, watching her face as he mouth hung open and her eyes filled with what could only be lust. 

 

Ben flipped them over so he was laying on his back and Rey was straddling him, his cock still buried deep inside of her pussy. 

 

He grabbed both of her breasts and started to squeeze. He plucked at her nipples and could feel the jolt of pleasure that it caused Rey, through their Force bond. It went straight to her core. She started to grind her hips against him. 

 

Ben kissed her neck, then her collar bone, then her sternum. He pressed her breasts together and kissed between her cleavage. He laved his tongue along the underside of her tit and feathered his lips across the soft swell until he  _ finally _ took her stiff peak into his mouth. 

 

“Oh gods, Ben.” 

 

He smiled around her nipple, flicking his tongue against the bud. Ben was still taking his time with Rey, thrusting into her at an agonizingly slow pace. He could tell his girl was getting impatient, wanting him to go faster. 

 

Gently, he cupped the underside of her breast as he sucked at her nipple, loving the feel of her tight little bud as it grew even more taut between his lips. When he released her breast, he admired the flushed and red nipple covered in his saliva. Ben moved on to her other breast, giving it the attention that he had denied it thus far. 

 

Rey flipped them back over and smoothed her hands down his shoulders, over his strong back until they landed on his ass. She squeezed his bottom in her tiny palms and pulled him, thrusting his cock even further inside her cunt. 

 

“Fuck me, Ben,” she demanded. 

 

Ben pulled away from her other breast with a slick pop. 

 

“As you wish, starlight,” he whispered. 

 

Ben grabbed her waist and started to thrust in and out of her pussy. Her tight little cunt squeezed him so perfectly. As he quickened his pace, he watched as her breasts jiggled with each snap of his hips. He wanted to commit this image to his memory. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles crossed at the top of his ass. Ben tightened his grip on her waist and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand as he started to pound into her. 

 

She felt amazing, so warm and perfect. Her walls fluttered around his cock and Ben was sure his brain was about to short circuit at the sight of her biting her lip to stifle her moans. 

 

He felt himself getting close, but he wanted to feel her come on his cock. Ben snuck his hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing the little button in soft circles to match his thrusts. 

 

Her walls rippled around his length and she let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Ben sort of wanted everybody in this damn Resistance base to know what they were doing. To know that Rey belonged to him— and he to her. 

 

He felt his erection swell as her orgasm triggered his own. He continued to thrust as he worked his way through his orgasm, filling Rey with his come. 

 

Ben pulled out and collapsed on his back beside of Rey. His hand automatically went between her legs to gather the come that was already seeping out. He pushed it back into her cunt and kissed her hard on the mouth. 

 

“Can’t let any drop go to waste,” he said. 

 

Sure, Rey still had the implant— but stranger things have happened. If the Force wills it, it would happen. 

 

They laid there, their limbs tangled together as Ben started to nod off. 

 

***

 

Rey woke up a few hours later with something pressing into her back, it was hard and warm. She turned around in Ben’s arms and he was already awake and staring at her. 

 

He looked slightly panicked and embarrassed of his erection. Rey brought their lips together and kissed him as she looped a leg over his hip. She started to rub her pussy against him and she was not surprised at all that she was still slick with both of their arousal. 

 

Rey grabbed his cock and pressed it between her legs, teasing her slit. 

 

Ben grabbed her bottom and slid inside of her. He filled her so perfectly. They made love again, enjoying the feel of being joined together in the most intimate of ways. Rey loved looking into his deep brown eyes, alight with love as he moved inside her. 

 

Rey was riding him now— rocking her hips against his as she bounced on his cock. Ben was caressing her face and twirling her hair around his fingers as he uttered endearments that made her melt. 

 

“So beautiful, my perfect girl. My light. You feel so good. I love you, Rey. My light, my starlight. I love you.” 

 

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she responded in kind, telling him how much she loves him. How he fills a void inside of her that she never thought would be filled. That neither of them will ever be alone again because they have one another. 

 

***

 

The next time Rey woke up, it was with Ben’s mouth on her pussy. She gasped and grabbed his head as he licked up her slit. Rey bucked her hips against his mouth and Ben threw an arm over her stomach, holding her still as he devoured her core. 

 

She came on Ben’s tongue with his name spilling from her lips. 

 

Rey returned the favor, getting down on her knees as Ben sat on the mattress. She pumped his cock a few times before slowly licking up his shaft. The tongue swiped over the head of his cock and she could taste a mixture of their arousal. 

 

She opened her mouth and took him between her lips. Ben was groaning as he sank his fingers into her mused hair. Rey loved having him like this— pleasuring him with just her mouth. Having him be so vulnerable— with her. 

 

_ Always with you. Only ever you, my love.  _ Ben said through their connection. 

 

Rey started to suck harder and Ben began bucking his hips, thrusting his cock deeper in her throat. He came with a low groan and she swallowed every drop of his spend. 

 

***

 

When Ben woke up the next morning, the rays of light shining on him through the window— he felt the bed beside him and felt nothing but the mattress. 

 

He was dead tired after their  _ activities _ the previous night. But they would be able to sleep on the transport when they left for battle. 

 

Ben lazily reached his hand up. He could feel Rey’s presence in the Force in the room. He tied the Force around her body and yanked, summoning her over to the bed. 

 

Rey landed on her bottom next to him on the mattress with a squeak. 

 

He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at her. Rey was holding a steaming cup of caf and was wearing her tunic and pants. The sheet pooled at his waist, that he was still naked beneath. 

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s chin and pulled her down for a kiss. 

 

“Good morning, starlight,” he whispered. 

 

“Morning, my prince,” Rey replied, with a smile on her lips. “Would you like some caf?” 

 

“I would love some.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was inspired by @msk1917 artwork on tumblr. It can be found here... 
> 
> https://msk1917.tumblr.com/post/172828411229/good-morning
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	24. The calm before the storm

* * *

 

The next morning, Rey awoke with Ben’s warm body wrapped around her. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, cuddled up in his arms, she knew that they didn’t have the luxury to do so. They needed to get up, get dressed, and head towards the meeting room. Because by the end of the day, they would be leaving Mimban to end this war. 

 

Rey rolled over in Ben’s arms and pressed a kiss to his jaw. His arms tightened around her and his brow furrowed in his sleep. Rey giggled at the way he was pouting. 

 

She pressed a kiss to his pouty lips and that seemed to wake him up. They were both still naked from the night before. Rey blushed at the memory of the marathon sex. She was a little sore from all of their exertions but she didn’t regret one moment. 

 

His lips crashed against hers as Ben pulled her flush against his chest. She felt him start to harden against her thigh. 

 

One more time wouldn’t hurt. 

 

Ben sensed her acceptance and slide inside. They made love quickly, coming simultaneously with little pants of breath. For all they knew— it could be the last time. She didn’t know what to expect with the battle that was soon to be fought. She didn’t know if one or both of them would make it out alive. But at least they had now— this moment. At least they had each other. 

 

***

 

After they had gotten dressed, Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and they walked together to the meeting room. He could hear the arguing from across the base. 

 

“Oh hells,” Ben said out loud. 

 

“The knights?” Rey asked as they rounded the corner. 

 

“That and your leader… kriffing Poe Dameron.” 

 

“Yeah he’s an ass,” Rey replied. 

 

Something possessive inside Ben warmed at those words. 

 

_ He thinks he’s the best pilot,  _ Rey said over their bond.  _ Though I can think of somebody much better,  _ she added, squeezing his hand. 

 

_ You are a better pilot also,  _ Ben answered. 

 

They walked into the meeting room and saw Finn, Poe, and Rose on one side of a holo projector and Tolas, Ayumi, and Esvan on the other side. Tolas had a scowl on his face and a hand on his weapon. Poe was glaring at him from across the projector with a hand on his blaster. 

 

_ Tolas, _ Ben warned. 

 

Tolas’ eyes snapped up to meet Ben’s and he reluctantly backed off. 

 

“What’s the issue?” Rey said with annoyance. 

 

It was Ayumi that spoke up next, “That man disrespected Master Ren.” She ran a hand through her short blue hair. 

 

“Oh for kriff’s sake,” Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

She walked over to Poe and poked him hard in the chest. 

 

“We aren’t going to win this war if we are fighting amongst ourselves. Start acting like a leader and not a petulant, egotistical  _ flyboy. _ ”

 

Poe reared back like he had been slapped. And Ben couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face. His little spitfire didn’t take shit from anybody. 

 

Ben walked over and put his hands on Rey’s shoulders, guiding her away from the gobsmacked Poe. 

 

“Finn, can you tell me what is happening with the stormtroopers?” Ben asked, changing the subject. 

 

Finn cleared his throat and started telling them about the connections he had in the First Order fleet. Apparently, it was utter chaos. There had been an onslaught of fighting between the troopers and the officers. 

 

Hux had taken back control of the  _ Finalizer _ and Finn had a stormtrooper connection aboard the star destroyer that could get them on board. 

 

“It’s best if we take fewer people on the actual mission,” Ben stated. “Rey and I will seek out Hux. Tolas and Ayumi will take on the officers. Finn— you and Rose will rendezvous with the stormtroopers and lead them to help Tolas and Ayumi. Esvan, you are good at healing. I need you to be in the ship ready to receive us in the event that any one of us gets gravely injured,” Ben ordered. 

 

“What about me?” Poe gritted out. 

 

“You’re a pilot. You will stay with the ship and get us out if we need to make a quick escape.” 

 

Poe looked irritated but he didn’t voice disagreements. 

 

“The fleet is gathered in the outer rim,” Finn said. “I think we should pack what we need and get on our way. The sooner this ends the better.” 

 

Ben hated to agree with the  _ traitor _ , but the man was starting to grow on him. He almost…  _ liked _ him. Not that he would ever tell  _ him _ that. 

 

***

 

Within the hour, they started loading up the ship with weapons and food rations. With Poe leaving behind what was left of the Resistance fleet— which wasn’t a lot, he put Kaydel Connix in charge while the rest of them were on the mission. 

 

Rey and Ayumi sat on the hill above the hangar bay as they watched Ben and Tolas spar in the clearing. 

 

Rey felt her eyes wander to Ben’s rippling muscles. His arms were strong and covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked so incredibly sexy. 

 

Ayumi was looking at Tolas in the same way that Rey was looking at Ben. Rey hid a smirk behind her hand as she looked over at the blue haired knight. 

 

“So you and Tolas?” Rey asked. 

 

The knight smiled brightly. “Is it that obvious?” 

 

“Yes. It’s lovely,” Rey replied. And she meant it. Now that Rey had Ben in her life, and the promise that they would no longer be separated, she found that she was eager for others to find the same happiness. She felt the same way about Finn and his relationship with Rose. 

 

“We grew up together. We both were Force sensitive and were sent to Luke Skywalker’s academy. It started out as a very close friendship. He was my best friend— my family. But then it grew to something more. After that terrible night at the academy— that’s when we realized that it was more than just familial love.” 

 

It sounded so romantic. Growing up together. Rey wondered what it would have been like if she had grown up with Ben. If she had been at the academy with him when Luke tried to murder him. Perhaps in another lifetime they did. It certainly felt like Ben was always a part of her life, even when he wasn’t physically there. She had dreamed about him. Had visions about him before they even met. And she knew it was the same way for Ben. He had told her that before. 

 

Ben and Tolas started walking over to where Rey and Ayumi were sitting on the hill. Ben sat down next to Rey and grabbed her cheeks, bringing his lips to her own. He tasted like sweat but she didn’t care, she kissed him back running her fingers through his sweaty locks. 

 

Once Rey broke away from Ben’s kiss, she looked over to Ayumi and saw that Tolas had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning into his chest. Rey smiled before turning back to Ben and kissing him on the lips again. 

 

The sound of a ship breaking atmo and landing in the hangar gathered their attention. Rey looked into the sky just in time to see the familiar YT freighter. 

 

She jumped to her feet as the Millennium Falcon landed. 

 

Chewie started walking down the ramp, carrying a porg in his hands. Rey ran over to him and he grabbed her in a big hug. His fur tickled her cheek and she grabbed the porg out of his hands, hugging the little bird like creature. 

 

Ben was just steps behind her when Chewie grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly. It was comical to see the Wookiee holding Ben like he weighed nothing. 

 

“Chewie, where have you been?” Rey asked, as he set Ben back on his feet. 

 

The Wookiee responded by growling in Shryiiwook. He had gone back to Kashyyyk to visit his family. Rey didn’t know why it came as a shock that Chewie had a family outside of the Solo/Skywalker clan. 

 

“You know,” Ben said, “Now that Chewie is here with the Millennium Falcon, there’s no reason for Poe to come along. We can take the Falcon and between the three of us, we have plenty of pilots.” 

 

Rey chuckled, “Well you aren’t wrong. And he  _ should _ stay back with the remainder of the Resistance. Since he’s the leader and all….” 

 

“So who is going to break the news to flyboy?” Ben smirked. 

 

Chewie swiped his hands in irritation at them as he grabbed the porg out of Rey’s hands and climbed back up the ramp, growling about it not being any of his business. 

 

Ben and Rey walked over to the ship that Finn and Rose were loading up with the supplies. Rey told Finn their new plan and he nodded in agreement. 

 

“He’s not going to like this,” Finn said. 

 

“Exactly, which is why somebody needs to tell him,” Rey said. “Somebody that he doesn’t currently loathe,” she added, looking at Ben. 

 

Everybody turned to look at Rose. She crossed her arms in front of her as she huffed. “Why does it have to be me?” 

 

Finn put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. “Because you’ve put him in his place once already. You are like the voice of reason for the Resistance.” 

 

“Fine,” she grumbled as she headed down the ramp and into the base. 

 

Ben, Finn, Tolas, and Esvan started taking the supplies and weapons off of the Resistance ship and started to load up the Falcon. 

 

Ayumi and Rey joined the rest of them aboard the Falcon. 

 

Back aboard the Falcon, Rey saw the few porgs that had obviously stowed away from the last visit to Ahch-To. One of them had jumped up on Ben’s lap and was looking at him with curiosity. Ben grabbed the little bird under their wings and held it up and away from his body like he didn’t know what to do with the creature. 

 

Rey laughed as she walked over to Ben and grabbed the porg, cradling the little guy in her arms like a baby. 

 

“I hope you won’t hold our baby like that,” Rey stated. 

 

Ben simply rolled his eyes. 

 

“Our baby would be totally different. I don’t even know what that thing is. And it keeps looking at me with those sad eyes.” 

 

Rey laughed loudly. 

 

“What?” Ben asked, smiling at her obvious amusement. 

 

“It’s just— you have the same eyes.” 

 

“No I don’t. Rey, what do you—” 

 

But she was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. 

 

“Yes you do, you have those same expressive, sad eyes.” 

 

He growled as he pushed the porg out of her arms. The little bird flapped its wings as it landed on the durasteel floor of the Falcon. Then he grabbed Rey around the waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her softly on the lips. 

 

“Take it back,” he grunted as he bit her neck, suckling bruises into her skin. 

 

“Never,” Rey laughed. 

 

“Ugh, can you two get a room,” Tolas gumbled. 

 

Rey and Ben looked over at where the knights and Finn and Rose were standing, watching them. Ayumi and Rose were smiling while the men looked annoyed. Rey climbed off of Ben’s lap and grabbed his hand instead, helping him up. 

 

“Are we ready to go?” she asked. 

 

“As ready as we will ever be,” Finn said. 

 

Chewie growled from the cockpit. Rey and Ben nodded at their crew and then walked to the cockpit together. Ben motioned for Rey to get in the pilot’s seat and she sat down, feeling the comfort and familiarity of the seat and the controls. In a way it felt like coming home. 

 

Ben leaned over her as he put in the coordinates that Finn had shared with them earlier. Then he sat down behind Rey and massaged her shoulders. 

 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Rey said. 

 

She prepped the ship for take off and soon they were soaring into the air and hitting light speed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	25. I die without you

* * *

 

Once the Millennium Falcon was just outside the perimeter of the First Order fleet, Finn made contact with the stormtroopers and got the codes that would allow them to sneak through the shields. Chewie flew the ship just out of range so Ben and Rey could board the escape pod. It was tight inside the pod, normally only meant for one person. But Ben wrapped his arms around Rey as the pod sealed shut and then they felt it shoot off towards the Hux’s flag ship. 

 

They landed in the hangar and the pod hissed open. They were met with a few officers and a crowd of stormtroopers. Both Ben and Rey jumped out of the pod and immediately used the Force to influence the officer’s minds. 

 

Ayumi and Tolas would be arriving any minute in the next pod, followed by Finn and Rose. Rey grabbed her lightsaber off of her hip and lit the twin purple blades. Ben grabbed his crossguard and ignited the red flickering blade. Together, they ran past the dumbfounded officers and into the corridors, seeking out Hux. 

 

***

 

Tolas and Ayumi arrived in their pod and erupted into the crowd of officers. Tolas watched out of the corner of his eye at the men holding blasters at their heads, he and Ayumi stood back to back as they surveyed their surroundings. That’s when the first shot of the blasters starting to ring out in the hangar. 

 

Tolas lit his saber and swung it, deflecting the blaster bolts. Some of the shots ricocheted off of his saber and hit some of the officers, killing them on the spot. Ayumi let out a cry as her arm was hit with a bolt. Tolas felt anger course through him and he used the Force to grab a hand full of the officers and throw them against the durasteel wall. 

 

Ayumi grit her teeth and snarled as she spun to regain her footing. Then she ran and sliced the officer that had shot her in half. 

 

***

 

Finn and Rose landed in the hangar on the other side of the ship. It was less populated and they knew that the officers would be called to the hangar that Tolas and Ayumi were in, due to the chaos that they would be causing. 

 

Finn pulled out his comm unit and spoke to his stormtrooper contact. The troops were already making their way towards the hangar to join the ongoing battle to gain control of the First Order. Finn and Rose pulled out their blasters and followed suit. 

 

***

 

Hux was standing in front of a view port with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out into the stars as he heard approaching footsteps. He smiled wickedly as he turned around, just as he expected— Ren and his little Jedi whore had arrived. 

 

***

 

“Kylo Ren. What a pleasure to see you again,” Hux sneered. 

 

The moment that Ben and Rey had walked into the room, Ben had felt the Force drain from his body. A ysalamir was perched on Hux’s shoulder. If Hux thought taking away the Force would give him the advantage needed to beat Ben and Rey— he would be sorely mistaken. Ben didn’t need the Force when he could use his own hands to rip Hux’s black heart out of his chest. 

 

His lightsaber in his hand felt awkward without the flow of the Force, but Ben swung it in a circle as he prepared his stance. Rey was standing by his side with her dual purple blades ignited. She was gritting her teeth and let out a feral growl before she leapt towards Hux. 

 

Hux grabbed the hilt of Rey’s saber staff and held it tightly in his grasp. Ben stalked forward and was about to grab Hux’s shoulder and pierce him in the stomach when he felt a blaster bolt hit him in the chest. 

 

He staggered forward and grabbed at his chest. The fabric of his tunic was quickly becoming wet with blood seeping out of his wound. Ben let the anger fuel him, standing up and ignoring the pain from the shot. He snarled as he felt the consciousness of Kylo Ren, begging to take control. 

 

Ben took the backseat as Kylo took the controls, twisting in his rage he spotted Captain Phasma standing at the door with a blaster in her hand. He took two strides over to her and swung his saber violently. Phasma just barely jumped out of the way of his swing, the saber catching her in the armor protecting her arm. The blaster fell out of her hand and she grabbed her pike, holding it out in front of her as Kylo circled around her. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see where Hux and Rey were fighting to gain control of her saber. Rey kicked out a leg and tripped Hux as she spun around with her lightsaber in the palm of her hand. 

 

As Kylo was distracted, Phasma was able to get a hit on him, piercing him in the blaster wound with her pike. Kylo yelled out and grabbed hold of the pike, still lodged into his chest and twisted it out of Phasma’s grip. 

 

He then stabbed her with her own pike, through the neck in the space where her helmet and armor provided an opening. Phasma fell to the ground, gurgling as she ripped off her helmet. Her hand grabbed at her neck as blood spilled out on her chrome armor. Her piercing blue eyes glared at him as she choked. 

 

Kylo turned from Phasma’s collapsing body and moved to join Rey in the fight against Hux. 

 

Hux screamed as Rey stabbed him in the thigh with one end of her blade. He grabbed at the cauterized wound and backed up against the wall. The ysalamir leapt off of Hux’s shoulder and started to head for the door, but Hux had the lizard on a leash and had a deathgrip on the rope tied around the lizard's neck. The creature started to writhe against its binds and Kylo took his saber and slashed it down, lopping off Hux’s arm. The lizard darted out the door with Hux’s maimed limb dragging along behind it. 

 

Hux looked even more pale than usual as he fell to his knees in front of Kylo and Rey. Rey held her saber at his neck and glared down at him with hatred in her eyes. Kylo had never seen her so  _ dark _ before. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo called out. 

 

Her chest was heaving as she bit her lip. He could feel it over their bond— she wanted to kill. Anger and pain reverberated down the threads of their bond, licking at Kylo’s veins. 

 

“Rey,” he said again, his own anger and pain clearing. 

 

Kylo was drifting back into the shadows and he was Ben once again. 

 

“Rey, don’t do this— you’ll never forgive yourself.” 

 

“He is the one behind the destruction of the Hosnian system— he tried to kill you in your sleep— he is everything evil in this galaxy, why shouldn’t I kill him?” Rey spat. 

 

“Darling, my light,” Ben tried again. “We can take him into custody. No more death is needed. He is barely even alive as it is. Please, Rey. Starlight.” 

 

Rey extinguished the blades of her saber staff and let her arm fall down beside her as she let out a frustrated cry. 

 

Ben rushed forwards and grabbed her shoulders. 

 

“It’s going to be alright, I’ve got you,” he soothed. 

 

Ben kissed her softly on the lips and then he felt Rey tense up. She looked at him with worry in her eyes and then they both looked down to her thigh. Hux was barely breathing, bleeding out on the durasteel floor, but he had thrust a needle into Rey’s leg, injecting her with—  _ something. _

 

Ben screamed out as he took his saber and thrust it into Hux’s heart— killing him instantly. Rey collapsed on the ground— coughing up blood. 

 

Ben fell to his knees beside her and gathered her up in his arms. He cradled Rey to his chest and looked into her eyes. 

 

“No, no. You can’t leave me. No!” he cried. 

 

He rocked Rey in his arms and felt her breathing begin to shallow. 

 

“No! No— you can’t,” Ben yelled. “You can’t leave me alone.” 

 

Ben heard a hurry of footsteps but none of that mattered when Rey was dying in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He put his gloved hand in his mouth, biting the end of the leather and yanking it off with his teeth. Then he put his bare palm on Rey’s chest— feeling the slowing beat of her heart. 

 

He concentrated hard. He was never one for Force healing, but if he could get the poison to reverse its course.  _ Gods _ , if he could just give his life for hers. Rey couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let her die. Couldn’t let her die. 

 

There was a gasp from behind him but he couldn’t bother with turning to look. He had to save Rey. His palm warmed against her chest, a blinding golden aura shone from his palm and Ben pulled from everything  _ good _ in his life to heal his beloved. 

 

_ Takadona forests— where they first met. The warmth of her body in his arms. Hazel eyes in the snowy forests. A scar across his face— marking him as hers. A fire as he reached out to touch her hand. The tears in her eyes when he realized she believed in him. Hope. So much hope. The look in her eyes when he killed Snoke. The feel of her hand on his thigh as they fought the Praetorian guards. Making love. Running away together. Rey, Rey, Rey.  _

 

_ The memories started to fade and was replaced with a vision. Rey in a white dress surrounded by wildflowers as he slipped a ring onto her finger.  _

 

_ Rey’s stomach, round with their child.  _

 

_ A little boy with dark curly hair like his own and his mother’s hazel eyes.  _

 

Ben breathed out as he came back to himself. He looked down at Rey’s face, she was staring back at him— she was alive. 

 

Gently, he laid her down on the ground and he felt the exhaustion from the effort it took to Force heal Rey. He collapsed onto his back, covered in sweat— and  _ oh _ , was that blood? Yes he was wounded… he could feel the pain throbbing in his chest where he had been shot. 

 

Rey was clutching his face now, looking down on him in a panic. Had he— had he traded his life for her own? He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave Rey alone. Not when the Force had teased him with a future that they  _ could  _ have. 

 

“I don’t want to die,” he choked out. 

 

“You aren’t going to die. I won’t let you,” Rey cried as she pressed her hands to his wound. 

 

Ben felt his vision start to blur. He blinked his eyes and then everything was dark.

 

He wasn’t in pain anymore— not physically. But there was a hole in his heart where Rey used to be— he wasn’t ready to go. He didn’t want to die alone. He didn’t want to die at all. 

 

_ Rey.  _ He pushed across their bond. Hoping that he could reach her before it snapped closed on them forever. 

 

_ I love you. I’ll always be with you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't hate me. Just trust me!
> 
> Thank you Nori!! My wonderful beta.


	26. The Shape of Water

* * *

 

_ Everything was dark. He heard voices off in the distance. Familiar voices. But he was confused and looking around for any sense of life. Rey. Where was Rey? Where was he? He didn’t recognize anything. It was like he was floating in the ether. But that’s when he felt it. The hand on his wrist. Tiny and wrinkled from age.  _

 

_ Mother.  _

 

_ She smiled at him, the way she had when he was a child. Scared and crying out in his sleep. It was his mother’s kind smile that brought him back. Let him know that he wasn’t alone.  _

 

_ Then beside him, he saw his uncle materialize. Those bright blue eyes of his full of sadness.  _

 

_ “Ben.”  _

 

_ His heart was in his throat. This wasn’t like before, when he saw Luke on Ahch-To. He wasn’t seeing them as Force ghosts. No… this was the Force. This was the afterlife.  _

 

_ And if this was the afterlife… that meant…  _

 

_ “No, no. I can’t leave her,” Ben cried.  _

 

_ “Sweetheart.” It was his mother’s voice. _

 

_ “Is it true? Am I…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Am I dead? He wanted to scream it out loud.  _

 

_ “No,” Luke and Leia said at the same time.  _

 

_ Ben wiped the tears from his cheeks. No? He wasn’t dead? Then what was this?  _

 

_ “But very nearly there, Ben. Rey is healing you until they can reach a bacta tank. The wound from Phasma’s blaster and pike got infected. And then you exhausted yourself of the Force by healing Rey. Your body is slowly shutting down. But your girl is holding on to you for dear life,” Luke supplied.  _

 

_ Ben closed his eyes and tried to feel her. Pulling at the bond that tied them together, showing her that he was alive and fighting. He wasn’t giving up.  _

 

_ “Ben,” Luke said. “In my last moments, do you remember what I told you?”  _

 

_ Ben nodded. He had remembered. He had been angry with Rey for leaving him. She had left him just like everybody else had. Ben could see now that what he had claimed could possibly be true. He said he would destroy her. If Ben died— he would indeed destroy her.  _

 

_ “The war was just beginning,” Luke said. “But now it’s over. It was you— you and Rey that accomplished what I could not. And the two of you… you are both Jedi in the heart. You are the balance, the prophecy.”  _

 

_ His mother grabbed his face and looked into his wet eyes.  _

 

_ “Honey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not protecting you when you were most vulnerable. For being too busy to see that you were troubled. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you needed. But I see now, that maybe it was Rey that you needed all along. She is the belonging that you always wanted. And that’s why I need you to hold on. Hold on for her. It’s not your time, Ben. One day, years from now, we'll meet again in the valley of the Force. But for now, you need to go back. You have to go back, Ben. For Rey.”  _

 

_ “It’s time, Ben. You need to wake up.” Luke said.  _

 

_ Ben clutched his mother’s hand, knowing that it wasn’t likely that he would see her again. Unless the Force willed it.  _

 

_ “I love you,” he said, looking into Leia’s brown eyes. Brown eyes like his own.  _

 

_ She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ben closed his eyes and felt his mother whisper against his skin, “I love you too.”  _

 

_ He felt warmth surrounding him and he could see a light in the distance illuminating the dark. Ben followed the light. It was leading him somewhere. It got brighter and he squinted his eyes as a fuzzy image started to form. Brown hair, hazel eyes. It was his light.  _

 

***

 

Ben woke up on the floor of the Falcon. Rey had one hand in his hair and the other hovering over his wound. She was concentrating hard on using the Force to knit his wound back together. And it was working. 

 

She was his light— guiding him back home. Back to her arms. 

 

Rey had tears in her eyes as she looked up and saw him staring right back at her. 

 

“Ben!” 

 

The next moment her lips were crashing down on his own and Ben savored the taste of her. 

 

“I thought I lost you,” she wept. 

 

He had thought the same. Ben hated the image of Rey’s shocked expression when the poison ran through her veins. 

 

But now— now she was holding him in her arms, her lips pressed to his and he slipped his tongue inside to slide against her own. They were together. They were free. The war was over. They had won. 

 

***

 

When they got back to the Resistance base, Rey made sure that Ben was submerged into the bacta tank right away. The infection had caused him to grow pale and sweat as his body shook. It was terrifying to see him like that and the pain he was going through rippled across their bond. It had weakened Rey and made her feel nauseous. 

 

Rey slept on a cot in the medical wing watching over Ben as he floated in the tank. He wouldn’t have to be in the bacta for more than a few standard hours. But Rey didn’t want to let him out of her sight. 

 

When she slept, the bond opened and she found herself submerged in the bacta. Ben pulled the tube off of his face and grabbed her cheeks, kissing her softly. They floated in the bacta like it was a pool of water. His arms around her waist, their bodies pressed together. Rey held him close, her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Together. Always together. 

 

When she woke up on the cot, her hair and skin were sticky with bacta and she couldn’t help but to smile. 

 

***

 

Within the next few months, the First Order fell. Ben and Rey made sure the stormtroopers were either returned to their families or provided with the aid needed to start over. Ben was able to use the accounts that the First Order had hoarded to distribute it to people in need. 

 

Finn and Rose were in charge of the Resistance with the help of Poe.

 

Poe had really come around when he saw the sacrifices that Ben made in order to save Rey and overall— to help the galaxy. 

 

Poe, Finn, and Rose worked together with the stormtroopers that wanted to provide their services in an effort to spread peace throughout the galaxy. A new senate was set up throughout the Core planets. There was no one ruler dictating the galaxy. 

 

When the time came, Ben and Rey said goodbye to the Resistance. Chewie gave them both a hug and growled, letting them know that he would be going back to Kashyyyk to be with his family. 

 

Ben and Rey boarded the Falcon and flew off to start a new life. 

 

***

 

Rey and Ben found themselves settling down on the abandoned planet of Scarif. The memories they shared from their time on Scarif were what brought them back. It was quiet and covered with white sand beaches as well as thick jungle terrain. 

 

Ben wanted to give Rey a beautiful home surrounded by water and green trees. So that is what he did. 

 

He and Rey worked together to build a home a short walk away from the beach in the dense jungles. 

 

***

 

That night, as they were laying on the mattress they had found and refurbished, Ben held Rey’s hand as they looked out the skylight that they had built in their bedroom ceiling, so they could always gaze at the stars. 

 

Ben started to press kisses along the delicate bones of Rey’s wrist. It had only been about three months since they left the Resistance and moved to Scarif and Ben was savoring every moment of their time together. 

 

“We should get married,” he whispered. 

 

Rey looked over at him and bit her lip. 

 

“You mean it?” 

 

“Yes, we should get married. I’ll get you a ring. You can wear a pretty dress. We can get married on the beach at night beneath the stars. Whatever you want. We will do that.” 

 

“A small ceremony,” Rey said. “Just us.” 

 

“Just us,” Ben agreed. 

 

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Gently, Ben lowered her down on her back and pressed his body flush against hers. Their lips met in a tangle of wet kisses. Ben made his way down her body, kissing between the valley of her breasts. 

 

“Oh Ben,” she gasped, when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and  _ sucked. _

 

He released her nipple with a wet pop and rested his chin on her sternum, gazing down at the beautiful women laid out beneath him. 

 

Ben slipped his hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing her in circles as she let out little gasps and moans of pleasure. 

“Ben please, I need you.” 

 

He reached between them and grabbed his erection, running it along her slit. She was already wet and ready for him. 

 

With one snap of his hips, Ben entered her and hilted himself inside. Rey grasped at his shoulders pressing kisses along the line of his jaw. Ben kissed her passionately as he started to thrust inside her. 

 

“Oh darling,” he said between kisses. “You feel so good. You are being so good for me. I love you. I love you.” 

 

She was so tight and wet around his cock. He nuzzled his face between her breasts and sucked on the soft swells, alternating between one then the other.    
  


Rey met him thrust for thrust, lifting her hips and and rolling so their hips aligned perfectly. He balanced himself on his hands, the muscles of his arms burning as Ben held himself up to gaze into Rey’s eyes. Her perky little tits bounced with each snap of his hips. Her nipples— rosy and peaked in the darkness of their bedroom, were enticing him. He ran the pad of his thumb over the stiff peak and relished Rey’s gasps. 

 

He grabbed her thigh and moved in and out of her, rubbing inside where he knew Rey loved. His pelvic bone hit her clit, stimulating it in time with his thrusts. Ben could feel it across their bond. She was getting close. 

 

Ben felt her walls clench down around him. He was all too eager to feel Rey’s pussy flutter and contract around his erection once she was pushed into her release. She bit her lip, that beautiful plush pink lip, and let out a little whine as he finally felt her fall over into her orgasm. 

 

Ben held her hips in place as he pounded into her, chasing his own release. Then he was filling her up, shooting ropes of come deep inside her. 

 

When he pulled out, he kissed the place that her implant still remained. The war was over and they had all the time in the world. Ben and Rey had agreed that they wanted to wait a few years after the war to start a family. They wanted to build a home and enjoy being together. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Ben woke Rey up with a flurry of kisses. 

 

She giggled in his arms as he sealed their lips together. 

 

“I want to get you a ring,” Ben insisted. “You deserve a ring.” 

 

“I want you to have a ring also,” Rey said. “So everybody knows that you belong with me.” 

 

Ben grinned from ear to ear. 

 

“Oh starlight, I believe you’ve already marked me as yours,” he said, grabbed her hand and pressed her palm to his scarred cheek. 

 

Rey kissed the side of his nose, feathering her lips along his scar. 

 

“We should take a trip to Coruscant. We can get our rings and you can get a dress.” 

 

Their lips met in a soft kiss. 

 

“Alright, let's do it,” Rey said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	27. Wedding

* * *

Coruscant was a stark difference to what Rey had grown used to by living on Scarif with Ben. 

 

The crowded streets and the air traffic was stifling. Ben held her hand as they entered a store that sold sparkling diamond rings. 

 

They were greeted by a blue female Twi’lek. 

 

“Hello, how can I help you both today?” she asked, eying them both with interest. 

 

Rey felt Ben put a hand on her lower back posessively. She in return put her arm around his waist. 

 

“I’m looking for a set of wedding bands. For myself and my fiancée.” 

 

Fiancée. Rey liked the sound of that. But she would like it even more when she officially became Ben’s wife. 

 

The Twi’lek lead Ben to one corner of the shop to pick out Rey’s ring while Rey browsed the bands in the front that were thicker. 

 

She found a black tungsten band with a gray meteorite surface that was perfect for Ben. She motioned for the other shop worker and asked to get the ring. She wanted what she had picked out to be a surprise, just as Ben was picking out her own. 

 

They had agreed not to show each other the rings until the ceremony. 

 

A few minutes later, Ben came over with his purchase. He slipped the little box inside his pocket and reached for Rey’s hand. 

 

“Let’s find you a dress,” Ben said, pulling her out of the shop. 

 

***

 

Rey wanted something simple. Something that she could wear on the sands of Scarif. Something that hugged her slight curves. Something that would drive her soon to be husband mad. 

 

Once they stepped inside the dress shop, a woman ushered Rey to the back with the changing rooms. Ben had handed the woman his credit chip and told her to get whatever Rey wanted. He waited at the front of the store while the attendant grabbed a few dresses for Rey to try. 

 

She tried on a variety of white slim dresses. None of them felt right. 

 

The attendant brought another dress, this one was made of a mesh see through material with lace white flowers embroidered over the breasts.

 

Rey tried it on and it barely covered her intimate bits, leaving little to the imagination. But being that the only ones attending their wedding were Ben and herself— she knew this one was the perfect dress. Rey was certain Ben would like this it. 

 

The woman took the dress and sealed it inside a long hanging bag to insure it wouldn’t get ruined during their travel. But also so Ben would not be able to see Rey’s dress. 

 

She walked up to where Ben was waiting and he took the bag out of her hands before bending down to kiss her on the lips. 

 

Rey couldn’t believe it. This was really happening. Once they returned to Scarif they would be getting married. 

 

***

 

Ben had briefly commed Tolas. Tolas and Ayumi had settled down on Mustafar. Ben had told them they could use Vader’s castle while they stayed on the planet. 

 

It was strange not seeing them any longer when he had spent so many years in their company. But he didn’t regret any of it. He had Rey now, that’s all he would ever need. 

 

They arrived back on Scarif and Ben put their purchases in their home. Then he grabbed Rey around the waist and started to undress her. 

 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked with a giggle. 

 

“Let go to the hot springs. We will bathe together and then get ready for our ceremony.” 

 

She simply nodded as he pulled off his own clothes and grabbed her hand. 

 

They walked down the lush forest path towards the natural hot springs. The steamy water felt soothing to Ben’s sore muscles. 

 

Rey slipped into the water behind him and he turned to take her in, in all of her beauty. The gentle curve of her breasts. Rosy peaked nipples, surrounded by the natural rock formation of the spring and the green forests. She was about to become his wife. This gorgeous woman. She was  _ his.  _ And he was hers. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her back and smoothed his hands up and down her back. Her pretty little tits were pressed to his chest, nipples brushing against his pecs so deliciously. 

 

He moved his hands down to her peachy ass and  _ squeezed.  _

 

“Ben,” Rey moaned. “We shouldn’t.”

 

Ben quickly pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

 

“You— you don’t want to?” 

 

“It’s not that,” Rey said as she trailed her fingers across his chest. “I just thought we would tonight. After our wedding. When I’m your wife.” 

 

She said the last part with lust filled eyes. Ben caged her in against the stone barrier of the hot spring and pressed their bodies together, letting Rey feel how hard he already was. 

 

“Don’t worry, starlight. I’ll make love to you now and again after the ceremony. If you’ll let me.” 

 

Rey smiled brightly and he brought his lips down to her own. When he leaned back to admire her body, he let his eyes drop down to her perky tits before moving back up to her eyes. 

 

“Yes, Ben.” 

 

That was all the initiative Ben needed. He turned Rey in his arms and leaned her body over the rock wall. By doing so, her gorgeous ass lifted out of the water and was presented to him like a kriffing gift. 

 

Gently, Ben spreads her legs and bends down so he’s eye level with her pussy. He closed the distance and licked her folds, causing Rey to jump and splash the steamy water in the hot spring. 

 

Ben takes it as an encouragement to continue his ministrations. He pressed his full lips against her cunt and kissed her wetly. Rey arched her back, pushing more of her ass against his face and Ben grabbed her waist to hold her steady as he pleasured her. 

 

He licked through her folds and concentrated on stimulating her clit with the tip of his tongue. He flicked his tongue against the little nub before he lifted her ass up even further so he could suck her clit between his lips. 

 

Ben felt the moment she came against his mouth, her thighs shook and her clit throbbed against his tongue. Ben released her and Rey turned around and lifted herself up onto the edge of the spring. She let her thighs fall open as she leaned back and Ben followed after her, grabbing his erection and lining himself up with her sopping cunt. 

 

He slipped inside with ease and started to fuck her quickly, chasing his own orgasm. It didn’t take long for Ben to come, filling her pretty little pussy with his spend. 

 

After he pulled out, they spent the rest of their time in the hot spring bathing each other between soft kisses. 

 

***

 

Once they had gotten back to their home, Ben grabbed his kyber crystal necklace and put it on before changing into his black tunic and trousers with his boots and trudged down the beach, leaving Rey on her own to get dressed for their wedding. 

 

She took her time putting on the delicate dress, Rey couldn’t wait to see the look on Ben’s face. 

 

Rey left her hair down loose, Ben always like it that way. After the bath in the spring, her hair had dried in soft waves. She held the wedding band for Ben in the palm of her hand. One final thing and she would be ready… 

 

Rey grabbed the kyber crystal necklace and put it around her neck.

 

She walked over the dunes and found Ben with his back turned to her, staring out at the ocean. The waves crashed along the shore, the water shining in the moonlight. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was everything that she had ever dreamed her wedding would be and more. 

 

Slowly, Ben turned around and his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in awe. Rey found herself blushing as she walked across the sand to her soon to be husband. 

 

Ben looked her up and down and smiled as he gasped out, “wow.” 

 

“Do you like it?” Rey asked, turning around in a circle so he could see every angle of the dress. 

 

Ben pulled her against him and kissed her on the nose. 

 

“I love it, starlight.” 

 

They were both quiet for a moment before Rey cleared her throat nervously. 

 

“So, what now?” Rey asked. 

 

“Well now, we take turns saying our vows. Then we exchange rings,” Ben said. “I’ll go first.” 

 

Ben grabbed one of her hands and brought her knuckles to his lips to press a kiss along her skin. His other hand was placed on her hip and he rubbed soothing circles on the jut of her hip bone.

 

“Rey. The first time I laid eyes on you I had already fallen in love. You are the only person that has ever understood me and loved me for who I am. You believed in me when nobody else did. You are my light. The other half of my soul. My equal. And I will never stop loving you.” 

 

She felt tears start to prick at her eyes but Rey took a deep breath and pulled herself together so she could say her own vows to Ben. 

 

“Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. Whatever your name may be, you are part of my soul. You taught me that I wasn’t alone and you gave me the belonging that I have always wanted. You are my equal, the darkness to my light, and my partner in every single way. I’ve loved you since we touched hands across the galaxy. Since I saw our future. I will love you until the end of time and the life after next. I will love you even when we are both one with the Force.” 

 

Ben had tears running down his cheeks and Rey felt her own spill over. She rose up onto her toes and brought her lips to Ben’s and kissed him passionately. Ben kissed her back, holding her tightly against his body like he was scared if he let go that she would disappear. But Rey wasn’t going anywhere. They would never be alone again. 

 

***

 

The stars sparkled in the night sky. It was a beautiful backdrop for their wedding. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box that held the wedding bands he had picked out for Rey. 

 

First he grabbed the simple white gold band and slipped it on her finger. The band was curved and etched to look like the leaves. Ben then lifted the solitaire diamond ring and showed it to Rey before sliding it onto her finger next to the band. 

 

Once he was finished, he held up her hand and admired the way the simple set of rings looked on her delicate little finger. 

 

Rey held up her other hand and opened it up revealing a dark black and gray ring sitting on her palm. The band was sleek and organic in nature. He could feel a wave of the Force— though muted, emitting off of the band. 

 

Rey grabbed his hand and put the band on his finger.

 

“It’s made from a meteorite,” Rey said. 

 

Ben swallowed hard and looked from his hand to Rey. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he replied. 

 

Their lips met again in a heated kiss and Ben let his hands trail down Rey’s body. The material of the dress was so very thin. He could feel every muscle of her body. 

 

“So, we are married?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben nodded his head. 

 

“Yes. Rey Solo. We are married.” He smiled as he kissed down her neck and sucked at her pulse point. 

 

Rey threaded her fingers through his hair and scratched her nails against his scalp. 

 

“Starlight. I love this dress, but I have to admit— I can’t wait to get it off of you.” 

 

“Make love to me, Ben.” 

  
He swiftly picked Rey up, in the same way that he did in the forests of Takodana. Her arms were around his neck and he had one hand around her upper back while the other held her legs. Carefully, he walked down the sandy beach— carrying his  _ wife _ in his arms the entire way back to their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> I've extended the chapter count from 28 to 30. I love you guys. 
> 
> If you like this story, you may enjoy my new canonverse fanfic "Written in the Stars" it's an Emperor Ren and Empress Rey fic. It would mean a lot to me if you would check it out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418636/chapters/33302739


	28. Wedding Night

* * *

 

It was dark inside their home as Ben carried Rey in his arms. His beautiful Rey— his starlight, his wife. Gently, he laid her down on their bed and covered her body with his own, kissing her deeply. 

 

His hands ran up the length of her body. The dress she wore was a wonder. A beautiful see through lace dress that was tasteful with little white flowers sewn into the material, covering her nipples. 

 

Ben snuck his hand beneath the thin material and ran his palms over Rey’s warm skin. His tongue delved into her mouth as he tasted her. 

 

“Gods. You are so beautiful,” Ben crooned. “So beautiful. My gorgeous wife.” 

 

Carefully, he removed the thin slip of fabric from Rey’s body. He folded it up and placed it on the chair in the corner of their bedroom. Rey was laying on her back on the mattress with her hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. Her knees were pressed tightly together as Ben started to undress. He unlatched his boots and kicked them off. He took his time to remove his tunic and trousers. 

 

Soon he was just as naked as Rey was with only the rings on their fingers and the kyber crystal necklaces around their necks. Ben came up to the edge of the mattress and grabbed his erection, stroking it as he gazed down lovingly at his wife. 

 

Ever so slowly, Rey let her knees part, widening her legs— giving Ben an unobstructed view of her pretty pink cunt. 

 

“Oh starlight,” he gasped out. “Let me taste you.” 

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey said, beckoning him forward. 

 

He felt an invisible pull wrap around his thighs, pulling him forward onto the mattress, between Rey’s slayed thighs. 

 

“Really Rey? The Force,” Ben chuckled. 

 

“I want you, Ben,” Rey moaned as she settled her body back down on the pillows. 

 

Ben slid his hands beneath her bottom and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

 

“Oh yes, Ben.” 

 

He loved the sound of her voice. Loved the sound of Rey moaning his name. His given name. She was being so good for him. So patient and lovely. 

 

Ben decided to reward her by licking a line up her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit. Rey arched her back, pressing more of her cunt into his face and he took his time, drawing out her pleasure. 

 

His brown eyes gazed up at Rey. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. Her nipples were pebbled and her tits looked so perfect beneath the stars that shone down through the skylight in the ceiling. 

 

Ben gave her clit a hard suck and Rey responded by holding his head in place and rocking her hips— chasing her release. 

 

_ I want to feel you come on my tongue. I want to taste it., h _ e pushed across the bond.

 

Her body started to tense up as her breathing quickened. Ben snuck a finger inside her and crooked it, finding that sweet spot inside. 

 

Within seconds Rey’s walls were fluttering around his finger, her thighs shook and her clit throbbed against his tongue. Ben worked her through her orgasm. 

 

He crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Ben wanted Rey to taste herself on his lips. 

 

He kissed down her neck, leaving a wet trail of love bites in his wake. Rey was running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

 

He blew across one of her nipples and it pebbled even more. Ben darted his tongue out and licked the stiff peak. Rey moaned as he took her nipple into his warm mouth. He gently sucked and lashed his tongue against her skin. Her breast seemed to swell in his mouth. 

 

Rey yanked on his hair and he released her breast with a slick pop. Then she was pulling him over to her neglected tit. Ben happily obliged, taking her nipple into his mouth and nibbling at the tight bud. 

 

He reached between their bodies and grabbed onto his erection. Ben guided himself to Rey’s cunt and started to push inside. 

 

She was so wet that he slipped to the hilt with ease. He pulled away from her breast to groan out at the feeling of her tight warmth. 

 

Rey grabbed onto his ass and urged him to move. Ben started to thrust slowly, savoring every moment and every second of being connected in the most intimate of ways. 

 

“Oh you feel so good. So tight. I love you. I love you, Rey.” 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

He started to speed up his pace, pumping into Rey with an urgency that he didn’t think was possible. Her beautiful little tits shook with each snap of his hips. Ben grabbed her hip and held her as he changed the position of his thrusts, reaching the spot that inside that always drove Rey crazy. 

 

With one hand holding her hip, he reached the other up to cup a breast, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his palm. Ben pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and plucked at it gently. 

 

He pulled out and grabbed her hips, pulling her ass off the ground and giving it a little smack before he flipped her over onto her stomach. 

 

Rey fisted her hands in the sheets and arched her back as he held her hips up, admiring her tight ass from this angle. He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly, gently massaging the notches of her spine. 

 

His  _ wife _ had the most beautiful ass. Ben pressed kisses along her back until he reached her bottom. He kissed each cheek and then ran his nose along the soft swell of her bottom. Ben couldn’t keep his hands off of her. 

 

Ben took his fingers and spread her pussy, he leaned in and licked her cunt until her thighs were shaking. Then he replaced his tongue with his cock, pushing all the way inside until he bottomed out. 

 

Rey’s peachy bottom smacked against his hips as he pounded into her from behind. She was so kriffing perfect like this. 

 

He gathered Rey’s hair in his hand and pulled it so that her back arched like a bow. Ben leaned forward and bit at the sensitive skin of Rey’s neck. 

 

“Mine.” he growled. “Mine, all mine. My wife.” 

 

Rey laid down flat on the bed and Ben was about to cover her with his body, sliding inside once more, but she flipped over onto her back and pinched his nipple. 

 

Ben hissed as she grabbed his hair and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was a fight for dominance. All lips, tongue, and teeth. Eventually, Rey won out— having successfully pushed Ben onto his back and straddling him. 

 

Rey rose up to her knees and grabbed his aching cock. She slid down onto his member, slowly. Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned in pleasure. His hands grasped for her hips and squeezed. 

 

Rey started riding him, rising up and thrusting back down on top of him. His mouth hung open as he watched his wife claim him. 

 

Ben reached around and grabbed her ass. Rey leaned forward and kissed him passionately, ending it with a nip on his lower lip. 

 

_ Mine.  _

 

As it turned out, Ben wasn’t the only possessive one. 

 

Ben grabbed her hips once more and bodily lifted her off of him and slammed her back down on his cock. Together they found a rhythm as he chased his orgasm. 

 

“Gonna fill you up,” he groaned. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” 

 

Rey swiveled her hips and Ben sought out her clit, rubbing it in circles as he fucked up into her. 

 

It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar flutter of Rey’s walls. She screamed in the silent bedroom and the very sound of her pleasure brought Ben over the edge. He came inside her with a shout, filling her to the brim with his come. 

 

Rey collapsed on top of him, pressing her breasts to his chest as she breathed hard. Ben captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

“That was amazing,” Ben said with a goofy smile. “I made love to my wife.” 

 

Rey giggled as she brushed a sweaty lock hair out of his eyes. 

 

“I love you, husband.” 

 

Ben kissed her on the nose and then flipped them over, pulling out of her with sigh. Ben rested his head on Rey’s thigh and watched as his spend leaked out of her cunt. He gathered it on his finger and pushed it back inside, feeling her walls flutter with aftershocks from her orgasm. 

 

“When do you want to have a baby?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey sat up and pulled Ben up into her arms. He pillowed his cheek over her breast, listening to the steady sound of heart beating. 

 

“We have all the time in the world, Ben.” 

 

He closed his eyes as Rey ran her fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe how far they had come. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Rey in his life. To have her love. 

 

Ben loved her when he first saw her on Takodana. He loved the way she felt in his arms when he scooped her up. He loved the way she began to trust him. He loved that she opened up to him about her loneliness and reached out to him so they could touch hands across galaxies. 

 

And now— she gave her trust over to him so willingly. And in return, neither of them would be alone again. 

 

***

 

_ In his dreams Ben sees a little boy. At first glance, Ben thought it was a memory. The boy looked so much like he did as a child. But this boy had freckles across his upturned nose. The boy was practicing saber forms with a training sword. He was on a cliffside, overlooking an ocean.  _

 

_ A familiar voice called out to the boy. The child turned, his dark wavy locks blowing in the wind. The boy took off running. Ben turned to look and saw a vision of himself standing beside Rey who was holding a little girl with brown hair tied up in three buns.  _

 

_ Ben gasped at the sight. Rey was visibly pregnant.  _

 

_ This was a vision of their future. A vision of the family they would create together.  _

 

***

 

Ben woke up with a start. The dream had been so vivid. Almost as if he could reach out and touch the children— their children. 

 

Ben turned to look at Rey, the sheet pooled at her waist, barely covering the curve of her bottom. He pulled the sheet down, exposing her ass to the cool night air of Scarif. Rey shivered but stayed asleep. 

 

He bent down and started to kiss her bottom as he massaged her cheeks. 

 

Rey whined as she started to stir awake. 

 

Ben crawled up her body and pressed a kiss to her lips. Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she cupped Ben’s face. 

 

“I dreamt about our children.” Rey said. 

 

Ben smiled at her with tears in his eyes. 

 

“I dreamt about them too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	29. A New Order

* * *

 

It was when they were sitting in their kitchen that Rey told Ben that she felt like there was something missing. 

 

She had felt something in the Force that was calling her. And she didn’t know how to explain it. Though the moment she told Ben about her feeling, he responded with eagerness. 

 

“I feel it, too.” 

 

Soon they were packing their things for a trip. Once they got inside the Falcon, Rey’s fingers punched in coordinates and she wasn’t even sure how she knew them— but something told her that they needed to make a trip to Canto Bight. 

 

Once they arrived on the planet, Rey immediately felt the pull again. Ben held her hand as they walked through the fancy streets of Cantonica city. Everything was so opulent here. It made Rey miss their little home on Scarif. 

 

Ben turned abruptly and pointed towards the stables that held the fathiers. 

 

“Over here,” Ben said, as he pushed through the doors to the stable house. 

 

They walked over the cobblestoned floors and peered through the stalls that held the fathiers. Hiding in the back was a young boy with pale skin and short brown hair. Rey felt it to moment she locked eyes with the young boy. This child had the Force. 

 

Ben’s mouth fell open as he looked at the boy in shock. 

 

“You— you have the Force,” Rey said out loud. 

 

The boy’s eyes widened and he started to speak rapidly in a language that she wasn’t privy to. 

 

Ben held out his hand, palm open. The boy tentatively reached out and rested his hand on Ben’s upturned palm. 

 

“Do you understand basic?” Rey asked. 

 

The boy nodded once. 

 

Ben reached his other hand out and summoned the boy’s hat over to him. 

 

“You have an energy inside of you,” Ben stated. “You need to learn how to control it. We have that same power inside of us.” 

 

The boy’s eyes widened even further and he smiled brightly. 

 

“What’s your name?” Rey asked. 

 

“Temirlan Blaev,” he replied. 

 

“Temirlan. Where are you parents?”

 

His lips pinched together as he shook his head. Ben placed the hat on Temirlan’s head. 

 

“If you want, we can take you away from here. We can train you in the Force and we can teach you about the balance,” Ben said. 

 

“You can call me Temir,” the boy whispered. 

 

They left the planet with the boy in tow. 

 

***

 

The next few months were spent scouring the galaxy for Force sensitives. The Force called out to Ben and Rey and they would seek out that call. Every time they approached a child, they made sure to ask if they wanted to be trained. Unlike the Jedi or the First Order, they weren’t stealing children to train them for battle. It wasn’t up to Ben or Rey. They only wanted to train Force sensitives of their own free will. 

 

Eventually their small group had grown to six students. Their home on Scarif was becoming overcrowded. 

 

Ben was cuddling Rey in bed one night when he kissed her shoulder and suggested that they start a training temple on another planet. 

 

“But Scarif is our home,” Rey said. 

 

Ben pulled her flush to his chest and turned her chin so she was looking into his eyes. 

“I was thinking Ahch-To.” 

 

Rey brought her lips to meet Ben’s. The island from her dreams. Their island. Ahch-To would be the perfect place to start a training temple. To teach the true balance of the Force. The very birthplace of the Force. The first Jedi temple. 

 

***

 

Ahch-To was just how Ben remembered. The vivid green of the island and the cool waves that crashed against the rocky shores. The children barreled out of the Falcon and started to climb the stone steps of the island. 

 

Temir was in the lead as he smiled and joked with the other children. Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulder and kissed her temple.

 

Finally Ben felt like he had a purpose in this new life of his. He would teach the students about the dark side and the light. Together, they would teach them of the way they could use the dark side of the Force without crossing the line to the point of no return. 

 

Once they joined the students at the top of the stone steps, overlooking the cliffs— Rey made her way to their hut that they had claimed so long ago. Ben remembered that night that they had touched hands from across the galaxy. And all of those other nights they spent on the island together. It was almost as if fate itself brought them back to Ahch-To. This was the place they were always meant to be. 

 

Ben showed the children to each of the huts, letting them choose their own to set up with their personal belongings. Soon Ben and Rey would be teaching them about meditation and as they grew older they would face their own darkness when they visited the mirror cave below the island. 

 

That night, after the children were asleep, Ben pillowed his head between Rey’s breasts. He listened to the steady beat of her heart as he traced patterns along her delicate wrist. 

 

Rey was playing with his hair, brushing her fingers through his locks. 

 

“Rey?” he asked. 

 

Ben lifted his head and kissed her sternum before looking into her hazel eyes. 

 

“Yes, Ben?” 

 

“I want something.” He bit his lip as she looked at him knowingly. 

 

Ben let his fingers trail over the spot where she had the implant in her arm. His brows furrowed when he didn’t feel the small protrusion beneath her skin.  

 

“On our last fuel stop I had it removed,” Rey replied with a smile. 

 

Ben’s eyes sparkled as he brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her deeply, delving his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. 

 

“Really, starlight? Really?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes really, Ben. I want to have children with you. Now that we have our students— I think now is no better time.” 

 

Ben felt himself grow hard against Rey’s thigh. She pulled her sleep top over her head and Ben groaned at the sight of her bare breasts. His wife was gorgeous, no matter how many times he saw her like this— she always took his breath away. 

 

He lowered his mouth to her breasts, laving at her nipples as he tugged on her panties. He pulled them down her thighs as he lavished attention to her tits. 

 

Rey used her legs to pull down his sleep pants. He lifted his head away from her breasts to capture her lips in another kiss. He lowered his body on top of hers and felt her hard nipples brush against his bare chest. 

 

Her hands trailed down his back, scratching at his skin and he hissed as she grasped his ass and squeezed. 

 

Ben reached between their bodies and grabbed his erection. He balanced himself over her body as he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. Ben slid inside and bottomed out within her in one smooth stroke. 

 

“Oh baby. My baby. My starlight,” he crooned. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the base of his spine. 

 

“Oh, Ben. I love you. I love you so much.” 

 

He pulled out and then thrusted back in. 

 

“I love you too, Rey. My beautiful wife.” 

  
Their love making was slow. Ben loved to feel Rey’s soft skin beneath his palms. He ran his hands over her curve or her hip and brushed his thumb over the swell of her breast. Her body was perfect. So beautiful and elegant. 

 

Rey’s hazel eyes were bright as she fluttered them open with each snap of Ben’s hips. She looked like an angel or a shooting star. She was the brightest thing in the entire galaxy. Her mouth fell open with a little gasp as he hit that spot inside of her. He angled his hips to continue hitting that spot, loving the way her face flushed with pleasure. 

 

It was as if everything around them was in balance. The crash of the waves against the shore, the whistle of the wind, the slight shower of rain pelting the stone hut, the flicker of the fire off to the side of their room. 

 

The Force was in balance, flowing through them and around them, tying them together like an invisible thread. Like a red string connecting their hearts. Powerful light in the moon and the stars— shining through the window. Powerful dark in the shadows that lurked along the corners of the stone hut. 

 

Ben moved his hand between them and found Rey’s clit, rubbing her to completion as her walls clenched and fluttered around his cock. Ben pumped into until he spilled inside, gasping as his orgasm pulsed through his body. 

 

Ben lowered his body on top of Rey’s and sloppily kissed her lips. His cock was still buried to the hilt inside and he was in no hurry to remove himself from Rey’s warmth. 

 

Rey kissed him again and again, threading her fingers through his hair and scraping her nails at his scalp. After he had come down from his post orgasmic haze, he started to pull out. They laid on their cot with their bodies pressed to each other. Ben loved the feel of her warm skin against his own. 

 

There was a hum in the Force. It was like a beacon shining bright and calling to him. Ben gazed into Rey’s eyes and it told him all he needed to know— she felt it too. 

 

Ben traced his fingers down her body and stopped at her abdomen. 

 

_ There _ . Right there. There was something. A small bundle of energy. A presence in the Force that was not there merely minutes ago. 

 

His eyes widened in recognition. This little signature was a mixture of his and Rey’s. They were going to be parents. 

 

He was going to be a father. 

 

And Rey— Rey was the mother to his child. He grabbed her hips and brought his lips down to kiss Rey’s lower abdomen, right where he felt the presence of their baby. 

 

There was a flicker of joy reverberating through the Force. Ben looked up and met Rey’s eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. But they weren’t from sadness. Ben crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. 

 

They would never be alone again. They had each other, their students… and now, they had the beginnings of their own family. They had a baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	30. Belonging

* * *

 

The first of their children was born on a bitter cold night on Ahch-To. Rey was in labor in their chosen hut for what felt like hours. Ben was wincing in pain along with her— unfortunate for him that he felt all of the pain that she felt from over their Force bond. 

 

He held her hand and grimaced in pain as the contractions got closer together. And then—  _ finally,  _ Rey gave birth to a beautiful little boy. 

 

Ben placed him on Rey’s chest and then draped a wool blanket over them. His tiny fingers squeezed at the skin of her breast and he rooted around until he found Rey’s nipple and latched on. Their son knew just what to do. 

 

After his first feeding session, Ben held the tiny little boy and gently washed him with a warm wet cloth.

 

The fire warmed the interior of the hut and Ben swaddled their baby in some warm blankets before handing him back over to Rey. 

 

They named him Grey. 

 

***

 

Grey was a curious little boy. The lanai fish nuns took a liking to the newborn. The Force sensitives were also very interested in the baby born from their Masters. 

 

Ben could feel it in the Force— their thoughts like whispers in the wind.  _ The chosen one. Balance. The new legacy.  _

 

Ben gathered all of the students together and explained that his and Rey’s child was no legacy. Grey was as important as the rest of them were to their new order. They were all equals. 

 

Moreover, Ben didn’t want his son to grow up carrying the weight of a legacy on his tiny shoulders. Whoever Grey ended up being— he would be loved. He would be  _ great _ in his own way. He would create his own legacy. 

 

***

 

After Grey turned 5, Rey gave birth to their next baby. A little girl that they named Amethyst. She was born during the warmer season. The island was full of blooming flowers. 

 

It was the perfect way to welcome their baby girl. 

 

Grey was excited to hold his baby sister. His dark curls fell over his hazel eyes as he gazed at her chubby pink face. The other students each took turns coming to welcome the newest member of the Solo clan to the galaxy. 

 

***

 

When Temir turned 15, Ben and Rey instructed him to visit the mirror cave to face the dark side of the Force and to finish his trials. Ben walked with the teenager and held Temir’s shoulders to steady him at the mouth of the cave. 

 

“Call out to me if you feel like you can’t escape. There is no failure in this test. This is just the challenge that you must face along with all of the other students. The mirror cave will show you something. Listen to it, digest it. But don’t let it overpower you.” 

 

“Yes, Master,” Temir replied. 

 

Temir sat down and eased himself inside the mouth of the cave. Moments later, Ben heard a splash followed by the paddling of water. And then there was silence. Ben waited as the waves crashed up on the rocks. He waited— waited until Temir pulled himself out of the cave with a look of melancholy on his face. 

 

“What did you see?” Ben asked as he pulled a blanket over Temir’s wet body. 

 

“I saw myself. What I would have become if you hadn’t found me. I would have fallen completely to the dark. All the beatings I got from the stable house. It would have broken me down until I was an empty shell. I had a red lightsaber.”

 

“You feel it in your body and around this very island. The balance. Don’t you, Temir?”

 

“Yes I do.” 

 

“Then you are ready to make your lightsaber.” 

 

***

 

Years later, Rey was meditating on the rock overlooking the ocean. Many of their students had grown up and went through their trials. They worked on saber forms, a skill the students needed now that many of them had newly constructed lightsabers. 

 

Rey reached out and felt the Force surrounding the island. The waves, the grass, the flowers. She heard a peal of laughter and then felt tiny arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

 

Amethyst’s long brown hair tickled Rey’s cheeks. Her three year old daughter’s Force signature was so bright. 

 

“Look mama,” Ami said, looking over her shoulder and pointing towards the temple with the mosaic tiles. 

 

Ben was standing on the tiles with Grey by his side. They looked so much alike in how they held their frames. Ben held a porg in his arms and Grey was carrying a porglet. 

 

“It’s a baby, mama,” Ami giggled. “Just like the one in your tummy.” 

 

Rey lifted her body off of the rock, placing a hand on her swollen belly as she walked over to join Ben and their children. 

 

Grey held the porglet towards Ami and let her kiss it on the head. Rey smiled to herself loving every moment of their life of solitude on this island. 

 

***

 

Ben watched as his very pregnant wife tied Ami’s brown hair up in the signature three bun style. This little girl looked so much like her mother. It warmed his heart. 

 

Once Rey was finished, Ben offered her his hand and helped his wife to stand up. They walked together out of their hut and towards the cliffside where Grey was practicing his saber forms with a training sword. 

 

Grey was only 8 years old but he was so eager to learn. 

 

As they stood on the cliffside, Rey picked Ami up and held her on her hip. Ben looked over at his wife and gasped. This was the vision. The one he had after they were married. It had all come true. The promise of a family— the promise of belonging. It was true. All of it. 

 

***

 

That night, after the children were asleep and the island was quiet with the sounds of nighttime, Rey beckoned Ben to their bed where she laid naked beneath the blanket. 

 

He removed the thick cover and admired his wife’s gorgeous body. He couldn’t get enough of his pregnant wife. Every time that she carried his child— it did things to him. Ben had done that— he had planted his seed in her womb. And together they created  _ life. _

 

Ben rubbed his hands over her soft stomach and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Their lips meet, again and again, in a series of wet, searching kisses. Ben pressed his tongue against Rey’s lips and she opened up for him, sliding her tongue along his own. 

 

Ben trailed his lips down her jaw and neck and nipped and licked along the jut of her collarbone. He palmed her swollen breasts, tenderly and kissed down her cleavage. He continued his journey over the swell of her stomach and he kissed along her skin— sending waves of comfort through the Force to their unborn child. Their little boy. 

 

Rey carded her fingers through Ben’s hair and scratched at his scalp. He looked up at her and met her hazel eyes. She was looking at him with such devotion. Such love. He moved between her legs and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She left one hand in his hair and the other gripped at the mattress. Ben grabbed that hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

“Don’t worry, starlight. I’ve got you,” he said, letting the warmth of his breath dance along her skin. 

 

He licked through her folds and swirled his tongue over her clit. Rey rocked her hips to meet his ministrations. Gently, he sucked her clit between his lips and grazed his teeth over the tender bud. Rey gripped his hand tightly as he continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue. 

 

Ben flicked his tongue over Rey’s clit and felt the very moment she hit her release. Her nub throbbed against his tongue with the waves of her orgasm. Ben crawled up her body and shifted Rey so she was on her side and his chest was pressed against her back. He placed a hand on her stomach and sighed in content. 

 

Rey turned to look over her shoulder and kissed him on the chin. Then he felt her tiny palm wrap around his erection and she guided him to her wet pussy. Ben slipped in to the hilt and bit his lip to keep from groaning. He didn’t want to  _ wake _ anybody. He wanted this moment— just him and Rey. 

 

He made love to her, soft and sensually. Ben let his hands run over every inch of Rey’s body. He squeezed her breasts and thumbed over her erect nipples before sliding his hands along her stomach and then rubbing them up and down her arms. She was so beautiful. So perfect. And she belonged to him. And he belonged to her. Irrevocably. 

 

Ben felt her walls contract and flutter around his cock, pushing him over the edge as he lost himself in her. He gasped as his pleasure mounted and he came deep inside of her. 

 

They laid like that— with their bodies intertwined, enjoying the post coital glow. Ben rested his hand on her stomach and he felt a nudge. 

 

“Oh,” Rey said. “ _ Oh,  _ ow.” 

 

Ben shot up and looked down at her with concern. 

 

Rey brushed her hand lovingly on his cheek. 

 

“Benny, you should know by now what labor looks like.” 

 

Then he felt the familiar pain of a contraction. Ben held Rey in his arms and kissed her softly on the cheek. They were having their third baby. 

 

***

 

Ash Solo was born early in the morning just before dawn. The sun started to rise, streams of pink and yellow light filled the small hut. 

 

The little boy was perfect. 

 

After Rey had rested, Ben brought their other children in to meet their brother. Grey was the first to hold Ash and he looked down at his brother with a wide smile on his face. 

 

One thing that both Ben and Rey wanted was to have more than one child. They didn’t want their babies to grow up lonely. And Ben could see it now, in the look of Grey’s eyes— he was excited to watch Ash grow and to teach him once he got older. 

 

Amethyst sat on Ben’s lap as Grey handed the baby over to them. She traced Ash’s cheek with her finger and smiled at the baby. 

 

Grey crawled into the bed with Rey and cuddled up to his mother. She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and started to hum softly. Ben took the baby out of Amethyst’s arms and ushered her over to her mother. 

 

Ami crawled into the bed with Rey and her brother. Ben came over with baby Ash and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

He looked around the little hut. Ben finally had everything he had always wanted. A family. A place to call his own. A belonging. 

 

Ben leaned over and kissed Rey on the lips. 

 

“I love you,” Rey said breathily. 

 

“I know,” Ben replied. Because he  _ did  _ know. He felt it in the Force and all around them. 

 

“I love you too,” he added. “More than all the stars in the sky.”

  
  


_ *** The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead — Maz Kanata *** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is over. I can't thank all of your enough for the support it has received. 
> 
> Yourtypicalfangirl218 suggested the name Grey. I thought it was a great name! All of the names of the kids are either gray or purple names. For balance XD 
> 
> If you've liked this story, you could give my other canonverse au a shot. It's an emperor Kylo and empress Rey fic called Written in the Stars 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418636/chapters/33302739

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Hope you enjoy the filth. Let me know <3


End file.
